Sterek Adventskalender 2019
by Zira Neko
Summary: Dies ist ein Adventskalender mit 24 kleinen, süßen, heißen Momenten aus dem Leben von Stiles und Derek, in dem nicht immer alles so läuft wie die beiden es gerne hätten. Ein kleines Stück "Schokolade", dass unglaublich süß schmeckt, aber auch schnell vergeht.
1. Tür Eins - Schnee

**Titel: ****Sterek**Adventskalender 2019

**Autor:** Zira_Neko

**Paaring: **Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski/ Derek Hale

**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören leider nicht mir. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Warnings:** Slash, Romance. Don´t like it, don´t read it!

**Summary:** Dies ist ein Adventskalender mit 24 kleine, süßen, heißen Momenten aus dem Leben von Stiles und Derek, in dem nicht immer alles so läuft wie die beiden es gerne hätten.

Ein kleines Stück "Schokolade", dass unglaublich süß schmeckt, aber auch schnell vergeht.

Viel Spaß dabei!

eure Zira

* * *

**Schnee**

"Es schneit! Scheiße es schneit wirklich!" rief Stiles aus. Gebannt stand er am Fenster in Dereks Loft und seine Augen fingen an zu glänzen. Langsam fielen die Eiskristalle auf die Erde herab und mit jedem schlug sein Herz schneller. Stiles liebte Schnee. Schon als Kind konnte ihn nichts halten, wenn die ersten Flocken vielen. Er musste einfach raus. Aufgekratzt ging er in Gedanken seine nächsten Schritte durch und wurde immer unruhiger, als die weiße Pracht von Minute zu Minute mehr wurde.

Aber er musste sich geschickt anstellen, wenn die Begleitung seiner Wahl mitkommen sollte. Also musste schnell ein Plan her. Mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf den Lippen zog er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und tat, als hätte er eine Nachricht erhalten.

Bewusst ruhig schlenderte er vom Fenster zur Couch und setzte sich auf die Armlehne. Sein Blick wanderte einmal von Kopf bis Fuß über die dort sitzende Gestalt. Die dunklen Haare, das ausdrucksstarke Gesicht, die breiten Schultern, die kräftigen Hände und dieser Wahnsinnskörper gehörtem SEINEM Freund. Dieser Gedanke ließ ein warmes Glücksgefühl sich in seinem Bauch ausbreiten. Ja, er hatte schon echtes Glück so ein tolles Wesen an seiner Seite zu haben. Von einem Ohr zum Anderen lächelnd rutschte Stiles die Armlehne herunter auf die Couch, direkt neben seinen Partner, der ihm nun auch endlich seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und von seinen Papieren aufsah.

Stiles liebte diese tiefen grünen Augen und die sehr kommunikativen Augenbrauen, die ihn gerade fragten, ob es etwas Wichtiges gäbe.

"Ich habe gerade eine Nachricht von Scott erhalten," antwortete er auf die nonverbale Frage. "Wir sollen ihn im Wald treffen. Er braucht uns." Dereks Augenbrauen zogen sich besorgt zusammen.

"Hat er gesagt worum es geht?" "Nein, nur dass wir schnell kommen sollen." Arglos zuckte Stiles mit seinen Schultern und gab sich unwissend.

"Stiles, warum lügst du mich an?" Abwehrend hob Gefragter sofort seine Hände. "Ich lüge nicht. Ehrlich!" Tief atmete Derek durch und schloss kurz seine Augen bevor er antwortete. "Stiles, dein Puls ist beschleunigt. Du weißt, dass ich deine Lügen hören kann. Außerdem rieche ich deine Nervosität."

"Mein Puls ist immer etwas schneller, dass weißt du doch und das was du riechst, produziert mein Körper nur auf Grund deiner Nähe. Du weißt doch wie heiß du mich machst." faselte Stiles drauf los und versuchte sich an einem anzüglichen Grinsen, das total misslang.

"Stiles!" erklang es genervt, auch wenn der Angesprochene sich nicht sicher war, ob es nicht doch eher ein Knurren als sein Name gewesen war. Aber Dereks Miene ließ keinen Spielraum für Interpretationen. Er war genervt, extrem genervt und das nach weniger als neunzig Sekunden. Ein neuer Rekord für Stiles.

"Ok, ok. Du hast ja Recht. Scott hat uns nicht gerufen." Mist, der Plan war echt scheiße gewesen. Verdammte Werwolfssinne! Das nächste Mal sollte er sich etwas mehr Zeit nehmen um einen Plan zu entwickeln und nicht die erste Idee einfach umsetzen. Na dann musste er es jetzt einfach mit der Wahrheit versuchen.

Er setzte seinen besten Kulleraugenblick aller Scott auf. "Es schneit und ich will mit dir in den Wald bevor es aufhört. Und bevor du jetzt etwas einwendest. Du weißt wie sehr ich Schnee liebe und auch wie selten es hier schneit. Ich will das gerne mit dir genießen, bevor es vielleicht gleich schon vorbei ist."

"Stiles!" Wieder nur sein Name, aber dieses Mal von einem sehr tiefen Seufzen begleitet. Dereks Gesicht sagte alles. Seine Stirn lag in Falten, seine Augenbrauen waren leicht zusammengezogen und seine Mundwinkel angespannt. Jetzt kam mal wieder eine Absage. "Ich will meinen Papierkram endlich fertig bekommen. Ich hatte dir von vorn herein gesagt, dass ich heute keine Zeit habe. Du hast darauf bestanden trotzdem zu kommen und mir hoch und heilig versprochen mich nicht zu stören. Ich wiederhole gerne deine Worte. `Du wirst gar nicht merken, dass ich da bin. Ich will nur in deiner Nähe sein.´"

Schuldbewusst zog Stiles seine Schultern hoch. Derek hatte ja vollkommen recht. Aber ein Teil von ihm hatte trotzdem gehofft, dass der zurückgezogen lebende Wolf sich um entscheiden würde, sobald er nur bei ihm wäre. Immerhin hatten sie sich in letzter Zeit sehr wenig gesehen und Stiles vermisste es mit Derek Zeit zu verbringen. Außerdem schien es ihm, als wenn die verlorene Zeit eine Art Mauer zwischen ihnen errichtete hätte. Den körperlich nähergekommen waren sie sich schon länger nicht mehr. Selbst kleine Berührungen, wie ein Streicheln über den Arm oder ein kurzer Kontakt ihrer Hände wurden von Derek inzwischen komplett unterbunden. Stiles fühlte sich verlassen und einsam.

Derek sah, wie Stiles von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer kleiner wurde und nahm kurz drauf den Geruch von Trauer war. Aber er verstand nicht warum. Waren es Schuldgefühle, die seinen Gefährten traurig stimmten? Oder lag es daran, dass er heute keine Zeit für ihn hatte? War Stiles enttäuscht von ihm? Aber ihm war doch vorher schon klar gewesen was ihn erwarten würde.

Die richtige Antwort fand er nicht, aber Fakt war, Stiles hatte inzwischen seine Knie angezogen und sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen gerollt und das konnte Derek nicht mit ansehen. Alles in ihm schrie, dass es seinem Gefährten nicht gut ging und der immer stärker werdende Geruch von Traurigkeit verschlimmerte das nur. Seine Instinkte drängten ihn dazu seinen Partner zu beschützen und für ihn zu sorgen und er gab nach. Mit einem kleinen Seufzen verabschiede er sich gedanklich davon seinen Papierkram heute endlich fertig zu bekommen.

"Dann hol deine Jacke!" Es dauerte eine Moment bis Dereks Worte ihren Weg in Stiles Gehirn fanden, aber dann ging in den Bruchteilen einer Sekunde eine komplette Verwandlung mit ihm durch. Er hob den Kopf an, ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er sprang regelrecht vom Sofa. "Jay!" rief er aus. Er freute sich riesig. Derek würde seinen Tag doch mit ihm verbringen und das im Schnee. Schöner konnte es gerade nicht werden.

Mitten im Lauf seine Jacke zu holen, stockte Stiles allerdings. Es war doch irgendwie zu einfach gewesen. Hatte er irgendwas verpasst? Er wusste nicht wie Derek zu diesem Sinneswandel kam und Zweifel machten sich in ihm breit.

"Bist du dir sicher?" fragte er deshalb nach. "Immerhin wolltest du doch deine Papiere in Ordnung bringen und jetzt halte ich dich davon ab. Also nicht das ich mich nicht freue, aber nur wenn du dir wirklich sicher bist. Ich will nicht, dass du am Ende sauer auf mich bist. In diese Fall..."

"Stiles." gebot Derek dem Redeschwall des Jüngeren Einhalt und ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge. "Ich bin mir sicher. Hol deine Jacke!"

* * *

Ich würde mich freuen eure Gedanken dazu zu hören. Lass mir doch ein kleines Review da!

Liebe Grüße

eure Zira


	2. Tür Zwei - Rotkäppchen

Und hier kommt das zweite Türchen!^^

* * *

**Rotkäppchen**

Bereits eine halbe Stunde später lag ganz Beacon Hills unter einer weißen Pracht. Es hatte nur wenige Minuten nach dem Derek und Stiles aufgebrochen waren angefangen wie wild zu schneien. Dicke Flocken waren in Maßen vom Himmel gefallen und hatten allem einen unschuldigen Anschein verliehen. Alles wirkte rein und neu.

Stiles stapfte übermütig durch den frischen Schnee und liebte es seine Fußspuren in der unberührten Landschaft zu hinterlassen. Wie ein Kind hüpfte er durch den Schnee und versuchte einzelne Kristalle in seinen Mund schweben zu lassen, mit vor Freude glänzenden Augen.

Dereks Blick ruhte dabei die ganze Zeit auf ihm. Er ging ein paar Schritte hinter Stiles und war tief in Gedanken versunken. In seiner kindlichen Freude und der roten Jacke drängte sich Derek der Vergleich mit Rotkäppchen auf, die mit dem großen bösen Wolf im Wald spazieren ging. Ein kleines Schnauben gab er unwillkürlich von sich. Wie arglos oder eher unvernünftig!

Denn gerade das war doch Stiles Spezialität, sich ohne großartig nachzudenken in die Gefahr zu stürzen und das wo er doch so verletzlich war als Mensch. Aber es könnte auch einen anderen Grund für diesen Gedanken geben und dieser war Derek noch nie so bewusst wie in diesem Moment gewesen. Stiles war jung. Mit einem unangenehmen Druck in der Brust erinnerte er sich daran, dass Stiles gerade einmal achtzehn war. Sein Leben begann gerade und genau jetzt sollte er die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen.

Ein scharfer Schmerz zog durch Dereks Brust. Er hasste diese Gedanken, doch er wusste auch, dass sie zu der einzig richtigen Entscheidung führen würden.

Es war knapp drei Monate her, eine neue Bedrohung hatte gerade ihren Weg nach Beacon Hills gefunden, als Derek das erste Mal eine andere Option für Stiles sah. Team Human hatte sich vor einem Angriff des fremden Rudels in Sicherheit gebracht. Stiles hatte sich schützend über Lydia geworfen, während sie sich unbewusst schutzsuchend an ihn geklammert hatte. In diesem Moment war es natürlich nur dieses Bild, das Derek sah, aber es brannte sich in sein Gedächtnis fest und es tauchte immer wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge auf.

Der Kampf gegen das fremde Rudel war schwer, sie zogen wirklich alle Register und das Rudel musste viel einstecken. Am Ende gelang ihnen zwar der Sieg, doch Derek empfand nur tiefe bittere Trauer. Während der Auseinandersetzungen hatten die Werwolfe sich endschieden Abstand zu ihren menschlichen Rudelmitgliedern zu halten, um sie nicht in die Schussbahn zu ziehen. Das war bei Stiles natürlich nicht auf Verständnis getroffen, aber auch er hatte sich am Ende größtenteils daran gehalten. So kam es, dass Allison, Lydia und Stiles viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten.

Nach einiger Zeit gingen sie so vertraut miteinander um, dass es Derek jedes Mal einen Stich der Eifersucht versetzte, wenn er sah wie Lydia Stiles kurz am Arm berührte, an seiner Kleidung zupfte oder über einen seiner Witze lachte. Denn es hielt ihm deutlich vor Augen, was Stiles alles haben könnte und was sein Gefährte aufgeben würde, wenn er sein Leben mit ihm verbringen würde. Ihm, Derek, der sich und seinen verkorksten Charakter, mit dem dauerangefressenen Gesichtsausdruck ja noch nicht einmal selbst leiden konnte. Einem kaputten Wesen, dessen Leben nur aus Gewalt und Tod bestand, im Vergleich zu dem strahlenden Licht, dass Lydia umgab.

Stück für Stück zog er sich zurück. Beobachtete Stiles aus der Distanz und musste sich schmerzhaft eingestehen, dass es für Stiles besser wäre, ein Leben mit Lydia zu verbringen, als an seiner Seite. Jedes Mal, wenn Stiles ihn berührte oder küsste zwang sich dieser Gedanke, dieses Bild wieder in den Vordergrund und er unterband die Zärtlichkeiten. Natürlich entging ihm nicht, dass er seinen Gefährten damit verletzte, doch er war sich sicher, dass es so besser war. Wochen hatte er mit sich gehadert, hatte gekämpft und gedanklich immer wieder alles verworfen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er sich sein Herz rausreißen. Aber er wusste, es war die richtige Entscheidung und gerade jetzt, als er Stiles in seinem kindlichen Tun beobachtete, war es, als wenn eine schwere Tür lautstark einrastete. In diesem Moment brachte er die Kraft auf, endlich seinen Entschluss zu fassen. Er würde seinen Gefährten, seinen Seelenpartner, sein Herz verlassen.

Es tat weh, es zerriss in fast, aber auch eine gewisse Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, denn er hatte endlich eine Entscheidung gefällt.

"Derek!" wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Willst du die Gelegenheit vielleicht nutzen und ein wenig laufen?" bot Stiles ihm an. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Sein Gefährte kannte ihn genau. Stiles wusste, wie gerne er als Wolf durch die Wälder streifte und auch ihm gefiel der Gedanke, ein wenig durch den Schnee zu tollen. Außerdem wusste er auch genau, wie sehr Stiles ihn als Wolf liebte. Diesen Gefallen würde er ihnen noch tun. Diese Erinnerung würde er sich ins Gedächtnis brennen, um immer wieder an diesen glücklichen Moment zu denken, denn danach würde er ihre Beziehung beenden.

Ein festes "Ja" war alles was er erwiderte, bevor er begann sich auszuziehen.

* * *

Die kleine Szene hat mir echt viel abverlangt. Ich bin richtig traurig dabei geworden. Ging es euch ebenso?

Liebe Grüße und bis morgen

Zira


	3. Tür Drei - schwarzer Wolf

Es geht weiter! Ich hoffe, ihr werdet mir nicht den Kopf abreißen, aber ich möchte Stiles gerne etwas leiden lassen.

Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten bittersüßen Moment!

* * *

**Schwarzer Wolf**

Stetig fielen weiter dicke weiße Flocken auf die Erde, auch wenn der Schneefall etwas nachgelassen hatte. Fröstelnd rieb sich Stiles die Hände. Langsam wurde ihm wirklich kalt, aber er wollte jetzt noch nicht zurück. Zu selten erlebte er seinen Gefährten so ausgelassen und unbefangen. Leider war es Derek nur als Wolf möglich so unbeschwert zu sein. Er hatte einmal versucht es in Worte zu fassen. Er fühlte sich in diesen Momenten frei. Er konnte alle Sorgen, alle Schuld und Bitterkeit hinter sich lassen, denn ein Wolf kannte solche Gefühle nicht. Zwar war Derek auch in dieser Form noch irgendwie ein Mensch, aber alle Gefühle und Gedanken, die nicht durch Instinkte gesteuert wurden, traten in den Hintergrund. Sie waren nur präsent, wenn er es wirklich wollte.

Inzwischen war das schwarze Fell des Wolfes fast weiß geworden. Unzählige Eiskristalle hatten sich in dem dichten Fell verfangen, auf seiner Jagd durch den Schnee. Es überraschte Stiles, aber selbst der große böse Sourwolf verhielt sich heute fast schon ausgelassen wie ein Welpe. Immer wieder rannte er zwischen den Bäumen hin und her oder sprang in eine kleine Schneewehe.

Mit weißer Schnauze kam er nun geradewegs auf Stiles zugerannt. Grinsend bereitete sich der Jüngere darauf vor aus dem Weg zu springen, doch der Wolf war schneller. Mit Leichtigkeit sprang er Stiles an und riss ihn damit zu Boden. Überrascht von der Aktion, aber auch begeistert, fing Stiles schallend an zu lachen und wuschelte den Kopf des Wolfes, der schon wieder über ihm stand. "Na, heute so übermütig? Hast du etwa meine Cornflakes zum Frühstück gegessen und jetzt einen Zuckerschock? Ich dachte immer, dein Prachtkörper bekommt nur gesunde Cerealien und Ballaststoffe."

Ein ganz kleines bisschen legte Derek seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah Stiles intensiv mit seinen glühenden blauen Augen an. Der wortkarge Ältere brauchte wirklich kein Wort sagen, damit Stiles in verstand. Selbst als Wolf, wusste er immer was Derek sagen wollte. Stiles hatte einen Master in der Haleschen-Mimik-Konversation. Und jetzt gerade verdreht Derek innerlich seine Augen über Stiles Frage und warf ihm einen von seinen `ist das wirklich dein Ernst´ Blicken zu. Ein Schnauben ausstoßend schüttelte der Wolf seinen Kopf und trabte von Stiles runter. Stiles grinste, Derek blieb einfach Derek, egal in welcher Form.

Zügig rappelte er sich nun allerdings auch auf, denn der schneebedeckte Waldboden war alles andere als warm und seine Jeans nicht für einen langen Aufenthalt im Schnee geeignet. Mit den Händen klopfte er sich den Schnee von der schon leicht feuchten Hose, als etwas Kaltes an seine Hand stupste. Verwundert blickte Stiles hinunter und sah, wie Derek seinen Kopf an seiner Hüfte rieb. Derek berührte ihn von sich aus! Sofort stieg ein warmes Kribbeln in Stiles auf. Wie sehr hatte er das vermisst. Denn selbst kleine Berührungen unterband Derek inzwischen sofort. Es versetzt ihm jedes Mal einen Stich und er wusste immer noch nicht warum sein Gefährte sich so verhielt. Denn gerade kleine Zärtlichkeiten, waren die Art des schweigsamen Werwolfes ihm seine Zuneigung zu zeigen. Derek war kein Mann von großen Worten, aber von intensiven Blicken und elektrisierender Nähe.

Umso mehr freute es ihn, dass Derek scheinbar als Wolf seine Nähe suchte und Berührungen zuließ. Liebevoll kraulte Stiles seinen Kopf und ging zu ihm in die Knie. Vergessen war der kalte Boden und die dünne Jeans. Hingebungsvoll strichen seine Hände durch das dichte seidige Fell und Derek schloss genussvoll seine Augen. Es war so lange her, dass Stiles seinem Gefährten so nah gewesen war, dass es ihm die Brust zu schnürte und er von seinen Emotionen überwältigt wurde. Ruckartig zog er den Wolf zu sich ran und vergrub schniefend sein Gesicht in seinem Nackenfell.

Warum war es nicht immer so? Was hatte sich zwischen ihnen verändert? Woher war auf einmal diese Kluft gekommen? Heiße Tränen rannen über seine kalten Wangen und seine Hände krallten sich verzweifelt in das dicke Fell. Ein leises Wimmern erreichte seine Ohren, als der Wolf seinen Kopf jetzt an seinem Hals rieb. Es war ein schöner Moment, auch wenn er bittersüß war und er brannte sich in Stiles Erinnerung.

Doch war er nur von kurzer Dauer. Denn sobald Stiles sich einigermaßen gefasst hatte, machte der Wolf sich von ihm los. Verwundert über dieses abrupte Verhalten sah er ihm hinterher. Der Wolf steuerte Dereks Kleidung an und nur wenige Sekunden später, stand Derek in menschlicher Form, nackt mit dem Rücken zu ihm, mitten im Schnee und zog sich an. Ungeniert sog Stiles diesen Anblick in sich auf. Er beobachtete seinen Gefährten ganz genau und genoss das Muskelspiel beim Anziehen der Kleidung. Zu selten kam er in diesen Genuss.

Vollständig bekleidet drehte Derek sich zu ihm und sah ihn unerwartet teilnahmslos an. "Lass uns zurück fahren!" Ohne eine Reaktion von Stiles abzuwarten, drehte er sich erneut um und schritt davon.

* * *

Na, habt ihr mit Stiles gelitten? Möchtet ihr mehr davon?

LG Zira


	4. Tür Vier - Weihnachtsselfie

Hallo ihr Lieben,

hier kommt Türchen Nummer fünf. Bitte bringt mich nicht um, wenn ihr es gelesen habt. Ich verspreche euch, es wird wieder besser.

* * *

**Weihnachtsselfie**

Die ganze Autofahrt über hatte sich Stiles Gedanken über das selbst für Derek ungewöhnliche Verhalten gemacht. Erst hatte Stiles das Gefühl gehabt, es könnte alles wieder werden wie vorher. Das Kuscheln mit dem Wolf und auch sein Gefühlsausbruch hatten ihm gut getan. Doch dann war Derek auf einmal noch distanzierter als vorher. Nicht nur, dass er penibel darauf zu achten schien Stiles nie zu berühren, vorhin hatte er auch noch grundsätzlich drei Schritte Abstand gehalten und in keinster Weise auf Stiles reagiert. Einzig hatte Derek darauf gewartet, dass er im Wagen saß und die Tür geschlossen hatte, bevor er mit dem Camaro losbrauste. Er hatte nicht einmal darauf gewartet, dass Stiles sich angeschnallt hatte.

Erst wollte der Jüngere ihn anschnauzen und fragen wo auf einmal sein Problem lag. Doch als er Dereks versteinertes Gesicht gesehen hatte und den mörderischen Ausdruck, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es besser war dieses Mal zu schweigen. Derek war mit irgendetwas gedanklich am Kämpfen und aus Erfahrung wusste Stiles, dass er es erst für sich ordnen musste, bevor er darüber sprechen konnte.

Nun saß Stiles in Dereks Loft auf der Couch, während dieses mal der Werwolf an der großen Fensterfront stand und gedankenversunken in das Schneetreiben hinaus starrte.

Ein Pling ertönte neben Stiles und zeigte ihm an, dass er eine Mitteilung bekommen hatte. Um sich abzulenken griff er nach seinem Handy und öffnete die Nachricht. Ein dickes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Scott hatte ihm ein absolut albernes Foto von sich geschickt. Er trug einen weihnachtlichen Kuschel-Jumpsuit und eine Weihnachtsmütze. Unter dem Bild stand ein kleiner Text. `Bock auf einen Call of Duty Abend, Bro? Ich brauche einen Mänenrabend! Allison hat mich gezwungen diese Sachen anzuziehen!?´

Stumm schüttelte Stiles seinen Kopf. Sein bester Freund war wirklich über beide Ohren verknallt. Wie konnte man sich sonst nur zu so etwas überreden lassen. Weiterhin grinsend tippte er schnell eine Antwort. `Alter, nicht wenn du so scheiße aussiehst! Morgen Abend? In normaler Kleidung!´ Stiles machte sich gedanklich lustig über Scotts treudoofe Aktion. Doch vielleicht war gerade das die Idee!

Überlegend sah Stiles zu Derek hinüber, der immer noch tief in seinen Gedanken versunken am Fenster stand und um dessen Kopf man die dunklen Wolken fast sehen konnte. Vielleicht würde eine so saudumme Idee ihn ja auf andere Gedanken bringen. Einen Versuch war es alle Mal wert, dachte sich Stiles. Also nahm er kurzer Hand sein Handy, suchte sich eine Selfieapp mit Weihnachtsfiltern aus und ging zu Derek hinüber.

"Hey, Derek, dreh´ dich doch mal kurz um." versuchte es Stiles ganz locker. Doch er wurde weiterhin ignoriert. Allerdings wäre Stiles nicht er selbst, wenn er es nun auf sich beruhen lassen würde. Mit dem Ellbogen stieß er Derek einmal kräftig in den Rücken. "Eh Mann, jetzt dreh´ dich doch einfach mal um!" Und seine Provokation zeigte Wirkung. Mit extrem sauertöpfischer Miene drehte sich Derek um, um direkt fotografiert zu werden. Gut vorbreitet, hatte Stiles den Arm schon gehoben und sich in die richtige Selfieposition gebracht.

Ohne weiter auf Derek zu achten, nahm er seinen Arm wieder runter und überprüfte das Foto. Er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Mission erfüllt, sie sahen beide ziemlich lächerlich aus. Auf seinem Handy blickten ihm Derek und er mit Rentiergeweihhaarreifen und dicken roten Nasen entgegen. Mit viel Nachsicht könnte man Stiles mit seinem strahlenden Lächeln als süß bezeichnen, allerdings sah Derek aus, als wäre er der böse Stiefbruder von Rudolph, kurz vor einem weihnachtlichen Kettensägenmassaker.

"Was soll der Scheiß?" wurde er auch sofort von hinten angebrüllt. Erschrocken zuckte Stiles zusammen. Mit so einer heftigen Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet und er war sich gerade auch nicht mehr sicher, ob seine Idee wirklich so gut gewesen war.

Schuldbewusst strafte sich Derek innerlich für seinen heftigen Ausbruch, als er Stiles zusammenzucken sah. Sein Gefährte konnte überhaupt nichts dafür, dass er schlecht gelaunt war. Immerhin war er sauer auf sich selbst, weil er es einfach nicht fertig brachte seinen Plan umzusetzen und einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Als er nun beobachtete, wie Stiles sich mit leicht hochgezogenen Schultern zu ihm umdrehte, als wenn er am liebsten den Kopf einziehen wurde, war es um ihn geschehen. Am liebsten würde er sich jetzt selbst zerfleischen, für den Mist, den er gerade wieder verzapfte. Er machte seinem Gefährten Angst und schüchterte ihn ein. Was für ein Arsch war er eigentlich. Stiles wäre wirklich besser ohne ihn dran.

Aber vielleicht war ja genau das das Richtige, schoss es ihm spontan durch den Kopf. Vielleicht war genau das jetzt die passende Situation um den Arsch hochzukriegen und seinen Plan durchzuziehen. Immerhin hatte er gerade den perfekten Vorwand um sauer zu sein und vielleicht war es auch der passende Grund, den er Stiles entgegnen konnte, den er akzeptieren würde. Denn den wahren Grund aus dem Derek sich trennen wollte, würde er Stiles nicht sagen. Denn den, würde er auf keinen Fall akzeptiere.

Frustriert griff sich Derek an seine Nasenwurzel und ließ ein Knurren in seiner Kehle aufsteigen. Schön, dass er zumindest das nicht vorspielen musste, denn frustriert und sauer war er wirklich. Allerdings auf sich selbst.

"Hey Großer!" versuchte Stiles es vorsichtig. "Ich wollte nur versuchen dich mit einem Foto aufzuheitern. Schau doch mal, wie schön bescheuert wir beide aussehen." Er hielt ihm sein Handy hin, doch Derek reagierte nicht. "Und Scott übrigens auch! Der sieht sogar richtig scheiße aus." gab er nervös lachend von sich und zeigte Derek das Weihnachtsselfie von Scott. "Der lässt sich von Allison wirklich zu allem überreden. Ha, manche Menschen macht Liebe wirklich blind und blöd." Stiles wurde immer hibbeliger, da Derek weiterhin nicht reagierte, sondern ihn einfach böse anstarrte.

Als er schon fast nicht mehr mit einer Reaktion gerechnet hatte, atmete Derek hörbar aus.

"Stiles, so kann das nicht mehr laufen. Das mit uns klappt einfach nicht. Wir sind viel zu verschieden und vor allen Dingen bist du viel zu jung." Es tat weh diese Worte auszusprechen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde es ihn innerlich zerreißen, doch da musste er jetzt durch.

Ungläubig sah Stiles ihn an. Es schien, als hätte er Derek nicht verstanden. "Äh,…hä,…was?" Stiles war in Schockstarre. Dereks Gelegenheit es zu Ende zu bringen. "Ich beende hiermit unsere Beziehung. Nimm bitte deine Sachen und geh´." Derek konnte sehen, wie diese Worte diesmal sofort ihren Weg fanden und damit Stiles Schockzustand beendeten.

"WAS?" brach es aus ihm heraus. "Was soll die Scheiße? Du beendest unsere Beziehung? Wie kommst du denn auf den gequirlten Mist? Hast du dich deshalb heute so mies verhalten?" verlangte Stiles zu wissen.

Nach außen hin um Geduld ringend fing Derek an mit Stiles wie mit einem Kind zu sprechen. "Stiles, sieh es ein. Wir passen nicht zusammen. Wir sind vollkommen unterschiedlich. Außerdem bist du noch ein Kind und kannst mir eh nichts bieten, was ich nicht auf überall anders bekomme." Er konnte nur von Glück reden, dass Stiles kein Werwolf war. Denn sonst hätte er sofort gemerkt das alles was Derek so vehement behauptete gelogen war.

Der Schmerz der durch Stiles Augen zog, war nichts im Vergleich zu der qualvollen Pein, die Derek auseinander riss. Derek hatte ihn tief verletzt, dass konnte er sehen, hören und riechen.

Um Fassung ringend starrte Stiles für einige Momente zur Decke. "Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder? Du ziehst hier gerade nur irgendeinen kranken Scherz mit mir ab, oder?" Seine Stimme war brüchig und er verfluchte sich dafür.

Derek hörte das Schwanken in Stiles Stimme und die unterdrückten Tränen und wusste, dass er es geschafft hatte. Jetzt musste er ihm nur noch den Gnadenstoß versetzten. "Ich werde mich nicht noch einmal wiederholen. Pack deine Sachen und verschwinde!" brüllte er ihn an. Derek fühlte sich fürchterlich. Stiles hatte es nicht verdient so von ihm behandelt zu werden.

Völlig überrumpelt von dieser Aggressivität war es um Stiles Fassung geschehen. Tränen füllten seine Augen. "Derek, bitte...was...was soll das? Hab ich irgendetwas getan? Ist irgendetwas passiert, von dem ich nichts weiß? Derek, bitte rede mit mir!" stotterte Stiles mit belegter Stimme.

Das würde nun auch sein Untergang sein, doch er musste es tun. Tief atmete er ein um Stiles den Eindruck zu vermitteln, dass er sich vor Wut nur sehr schwer unter Kontrolle halten konnte, aber in Wirklichkeit versuchte er damit noch einmal seinen letzten Funken Überzeugung zusammen zu kratzen.

Mit blitzenden Augen lehnte er sich ein Stück zu Stiles vor um noch aggressiver zu wirken. "Du willst es einfach nicht verstehen, oder? Du kotzt mich an. Du bist ein hyperaktiver, nervtötender Spast. Du rennst ohne Nachzudenken jeder Gefahr hinterher und bringst damit alle anderen in Lebensgefahr. Ich habe keinen Bock mehr den Aufpasser für deinen kleinen klapprigen Arsch zu spielen. Verpiss dich endlich!"

Unaufhaltsam rannen nun Tränen über Stiles Wangen. "Aber...Derek?" kam es schwach über Stiles Lippen. Derek hatte ihn tief getroffen. Hatte genau die Dinge gesagt, für die er sich selbst immer wieder kasteite und den mutigen jungen Mann damit begraben. Normalerweise würde Stiles jetzt aufbrausen, Derek ebenfalls Dinge an den Kopf werfen, doch er konnte nicht. Der Schmerz saß zu tief, Derek hatte mit absoluter Präzision seine größten Selbstzweifel angesprochen und ließ keinen Zweifel an der Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Worte. Es schnürte ihm die Brust zu, seine Atmung ging gepresst, Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick, die Welt verschwamm.

Wie ferngesteuert, drehte Stiles sich um. Ungelenk setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und steuerte auf die Tür des Lofts zu. Ohne sich umzudrehen, ohne zu denken ging er einfach hinaus und verließ das Loft.

* * *

Habt ihr Mordgedanken? Liefen bei euch auch die Tränen? Schreib mir doch einen Kommentar, es interessiert mich brennt!

Lg Zira


	5. Tür Fünf - Taubheit

Hallo meine Lieben,

jetzt geht es weiter!

Aber erst einmal möchte ich mich bei euch für die vielen Favoriteneinträge, Empfehlungen und natürlich ganz besonders für die Kommentare bedanken.

Durch eure Unterstützung schaffe ich es mich nach einem langen Arbeitstag noch hinzusetzten und zu schreiben. :-*

Und nachdem mein Herz jetzt nicht mehr in dreifacher Geschwindigkeit rast, weil auf einmal die ganze Szene gelöscht war (ein hoch auf Auto-Backups), geht es für euch direkt weiter.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Taubheit**

Es war still und dunkel im Haus Stilinski. Man hätte meinen können niemand wäre zu Hause. Alle Räume waren verweist, bis auf einen.

Stiles saß auf seinem Bett. Er trug noch dieselben Sachen wie als er Dereks Loft verlassen hatte. Selbst die Schuhe hatte er nicht ausgezogen. Blicklos starrte er auf die gegenüberliegende Wand, während draußen der Schneefall stark zugenommen hatte.

Er fühlte sich taub. Irgendwie war es, als würde er alles von weiter Ferne aus betrachten und nicht in seinem Körper weilen. Er wusste nicht, wie er nach Hause gekommen war oder wie lange er schon hier saß. Aber das war auch nicht wichtig. Denn es war gut so wie es war. Er wollte nicht denken. Dieser Zustand der Schwerelosigkeit gefiel ihm. Es bedeutete Frieden.

Frieden vor dem was in ihm lauerte. Er spürte es ganz deutlich. Es war schwarz, tief und fühlte sich an, als wenn es ihn zerreißen wollte. Aber Stiles wollte sich dem nicht stellen. Lieber blieb er in der Schwerelosigkeit, sie war so angenehm.

Beiläufig nahm er war, dass sich etwas in sein Blickfeld schob. Irgendetwas rüttelte an seiner Schulter. Aber er entschied, dass es nicht wichtig war. Er wollte lieber hier bleiben.

Voller Sorge rannte Scott die Stufen zu Stiles Zimmer hinauf. Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Als er Derek vorhin angerufen hatte, weil Stiles nicht an sein Handy gegangen war hatte er sich erst nichts dabei gedacht. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sein bester Freund sein Handy unter vielen Schichten begraben hatte und es einfach nicht auf Anhieb fand. Doch etwas in Derek Stimme hatte ihn sofort alarmiert, als er rangegangen war. Er hörte sich so verzweifelt, so hoffnungslos an.

Sofort fragte er ob es Stiles gut ging und als Derek ihm nur sagte, dass Stiles seine Hilfe brauchen könnte und wahrscheinlich zu Hause sei, hatte Scott schon seine Jacke in der Hand und raste los. Als er Derek dann fragte was passiert sei, entgegnete ihm erst langes Schweigen und dann ein schmerzhaftes `Es tut mir Leid´, bevor der Ältere einfach auflegte. Kurz hatte Scott überlegt noch einmal bei Derek anzurufen, doch er wollte so schnell wie möglich zu Stiles.

Auf der Fahrt zum Haus der Stilinskis wuchs seine Sorge ins Unermessliche. Was konnte nur passiert sein? Ging es Stiles gut? War er verletzt? Aber wenn er verletzt war, dann wäre er doch nicht zu Hause und dann würde sich Derek doch um ihn kümmern, oder? Also was war dann passiert?

Ohne Umschweife rannte er auf die Haustür zu, schnappte sich den Ersatzschlüssel unter der Fußmatte und betrat das Haus. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass alles still war. Kein Licht brannte, keine Geräte waren an. War Stiles wirklich hier? Mit geübten Atemzügen beruhigte er sich um seine geschärften Werwolfssinne zu nutzen und da hörte er ihn. Stiles einzigartigen Herzschlag, der sehr ruhig und langsam schlug. Eigentlich etwas ganz normales, doch nicht für Stiles. Sein Herzschlag war nie ruhig. Diese Erkenntnis versetzte Scott in Panik und ließ ihn zu Stiles Zimmer hochjagen.

Er riss die Zimmertür auf und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Seine übernatürlichen Sinne brachten ihn fast aus dem Gleichgewicht. Es war als würde er gegen eine dicke Wand stoßen. Das Zimmer war getränkt von dem schweren Geruch nach Verzweiflung und Trauer und der Mittelpunkt dessen war Stiles. Er saß vollkommen teilnahmslos auf der Kante seines Bettes. Sein Blick lag starr auf der Wand gegenüber.

Als Scott näher kam bemerkte er sofort die komplett durchgeweichte Kleidung seines Freundes. Mit Bedacht trat er in sein Blickfeld und sprach in sanft an. "Stiles? Hey Kumpel, was ist denn los mit dir?" Doch er bekam keine Reaktion. Stiles Blick blieb unfokussiert.

Behutsam berührte er ihn an der Schulter und bemerkte mit Entsetzen, dass Stiles eiskalt war und zitterte. Erneut sprach er ihn an, diesmal fordernder und rüttelte ihn energisch an der Schulter. "Stiles, Bro, sprich mit mir, bitte! Du jagst mir gerade eine Heidenangst ein!"

Doch alles schütteln und reden brachte Scott nicht weiter. Da beschloss er, dass es erst einmal wichtig war, sich um Stiles körperliches Befinden zu kümmern. "Scheiße, Stiles, was ist nur passiert? Na komm, dann schälen wir dich erstmal aus den nassen Sachen." Auch wenn Stiles keine Reaktion von sich gab, so wehrte er sich aber auch nicht. Willenlos ließ er es über sich ergehen, dass Scott ihn bis auf die Unterwäsche entkleidete.

Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in Scotts Brust breit. Es war so untypisch für Stiles still und teilnahmslos zu sein, dass es Scott das Herz brach.

Antriebslos saß Stiles immer noch auf seiner Bettkante. Also versuchte es Scott erneut. "Stiles, geh´ bitte duschen. Du musst dich aufwärmen. Du bist eiskalt und wirst sonst noch krank." Aber auch diese Mal, ging keine Regung von Stiles aus. Kurzerhand schnappte sich Scott seine Handgelenke, zog ihn auf die Beine und führte ihn ins Bad. Er drehte das Wasser auf, stellte eine lauwarme Temperatur ein, damit Stiles eiskalte Haut nicht verbrühte und schob ihn in Boxershorts unter die Dusche.

Ganz langsam konnte er sehen, wie die Haut seines besten Freundes wieder Farbe bekam. Immer wieder drehte er das Wasser ein kleines bisschen wärmer, bis auch Stiles Wangen endlich wieder einen natürlichen Rotton hatten und mit der Wärme, die in Stiles Glieder zurückkehrte, schien auch Stiles wieder aufzutauchen. Immer häufiger blinzelte er. Dann kam wieder Glanz in seine Augen. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, seine Hände bewegten sich fahrig an seinen Seiten, bis seine Augen sich plötzlich mit Tränen füllten und er vernehmlich schniefte.

Die ganze Zeit über ließ Scott ihn nicht aus den Augen und so war er genau in dem Moment zur Stelle, als Stiles herzzerreißend schluchzte, seine Knie nachgaben und er in sich zusammensackte. Durch seine Werwolfsgeschwindigkeit fing Scott ihn auf und zog Stiles fest in seine Arme. Es war in diesem Moment egal, dass er nun auch unter dem Wasserstrahl saß oder dass er immer noch nicht wusste, was passiert war. Einzig und allein zählte jetzt, dass er für seinen besten Freund da war. Der sich fast schon schmerzhaft an ihm festkrallte und hemmungslos anfing zu heulen.

Es dauerte lange bis Stiles sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und noch viel länger, bis er es schaffte Scott zu berichten, was passiert war. Inzwischen hatte Scott Stiles und sich in trockene Sachen gesteckt und sie saßen wieder auf Stiles Bett. Alles in ihm schrie danach seiner Wut freien Lauf zu lassen, mit Stiles Derek zu verfluchen und danach zu ihm zu fahren und ihn dafür leiden zu lassen, was er Stiles antat. Aber ein Blick in das völlig erschöpfte Gesicht seines Freundes reichte um ihn inne halten zu lassen. Ja, er war stink sauer, ja, er würde Derek zur Rede stellen und ihm vielleicht auch Schmerzen zufügen, aber jetzt gerade war es wichtiger für Stiles dazu sein. Also machte er das einzig Richtige.

Er ließ den völlig erschöpften Stiles sich hinlegen, legte sich neben ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm. Erst würde er Stiles helfen diese Nacht zu überstehen und danach würde er sich um Derek kümmern.

Währenddessen kam ein gut gelaunter Peter pfeifend durch die Tür zu Dereks Loft geschlendert und rief nach dem Hausherren. "Derek? Wo steckst du? Ich will dir etwas Nettes erzählen." Als er keine Antwort erhielt erfasste er den Raum mit all seinen Sinnen und machte seinen Neffen in einer dunklen Ecke auf einem Sessel sitzend aus.

Schlendernd bewegte er sich auf ihn zu und nahm nur zu genau die Emotionen des Jüngeren auf. Doch er ignorierte sie gekonnt. "Was versteckst du dich denn in einer dunklen Ecke? Übst du für nächstes Halloween oder soll das ein neues Rollenspiel mit deinem kleinen Toyboy werden?"

Ein tiefes Knurren schallte ihm aus Dereks Ecke entgegen. Ach, er liebte es einfach die Menschen zu reizen. Da er eh keine Antwort erwartete, sprach er einfach weiter. "Wo steckt denn der Kleine eigentlich? Stiles klebt dir doch sonst auch wie eine Laus am Sack." Weiterhin eisernes Schweigen. Doch Peter hatte bereits eine ganz genaue Ahnung was hier los war. Die Luft war geschwängert von Trauer, Schuld und Hass, in Dereks Fall sicherlich Selbsthass. Stiles war nicht anwesend, auch wenn Peter ganz genau seinen Geruch wahrnehmen konnte, der ähnlich roch wie Dereks. Es konnte noch nicht lange her gewesen sein, dass Stiles hier war und seine Gefühle waren so intensiv gewesen, dass er ihren Geruch selbst jetzt noch wahrnahm. Außerdem wurde Derek allein bei der Erwähnung von Stiles Namen aggressiv.

Es war ein leichtes für Peter die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen und er genoss es, es seinem Neffen unter die Nase zu reiben. "Oder hast du es endlich geschafft? Hast du ihn so sehr verletzt, dass er endlich zur Besinnung gekommen ist und dich verlassen hat?" Ein lautes, gefährliches Brüllen stieg in Dereks Kehle an und brach wie ein Orkan über Peter hinweg. Derek war aufgesprungen, verwandelt in seine Beta-Form und bereit für einen Kampf. Seine Wut und seinen Hass konnte er nicht körperlich gegen sich selbst richten, aber gegen Peter. Oh ja, es würde ihm gut tun, seine Klauen in seinen intriganten Onkel zu bohren.

Peter hatte nun genau die Bestätigung, die er gesucht hatte und ein süffisantes Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. "Dann werde ich doch direkt mal wieder gehen. Irgendwer muss schließlich den armen Stiles jetzt über sein gebrochenes Herz hinwegtrösten und er wird sich bestimmt sehr dankbar zeigen, wenn ich mich so selbstlos um ihn kümmere."

Peter hatte seinen Satz gerade beendet, als ein markerschütterndes Brüllen erklang und Derek mit ausgefahrenen Krallen und leuchtenden Augen auf ihn zusprang.

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch heute gefallen und ich bin sehr gespannt was ihr zur Entwicklung der Story denkt.

Liebe Grüße

Zira


	6. Tür Sechs - Unverhofft kommt oft

Hallo meine Lieben,

jetzt muss ich mich erstmal bei euch entschuldigen. Heute lief alles nicht so wie ich es geplant hatte, weshalb dieses Kapitel etwas verspätet kommt. Sorry!

Ich hoffe, dass kommt nicht wieder vor. Außerdem werde ich versuchen, dass ihr ab nächster Woche immer morgens schon das nächste Türchen öffnen könnt.

Zur Story kann ich nur sagen, dass Peter es mir heute echt schwer gemacht hat. Er war heute so lieb. Ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben. Hoffentlich wird das kein Dauerzustand. Aber lest es am besten selbst.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Türchen!

* * *

**Unverhofft kommt oft**

Stiles wusste nicht welche Tageszeit es war, aber es war ihm auch egal. Ein diffuses Licht schien durch das Fenster herein, es könnte morgens sein, aber vielleicht auch schon nachmittags, doch wen interessierte das. Es war sowieso Wochenende, also konnte er einfach hier liegen bleiben und versuchen seinen Schmerz ertragen zu lernen. Zusammengerollt lag er auf seinem Bett, unter seiner Decke und versuchte die ganze Welt auszublenden.

Leider hatte die Taubheit, die ihn nach Dereks Abservieren eingenommen hatte schon am darauffolgenden Morgen nachgelassen und Trauer und Schmerz hatten Besitz von ihm ergriffen. Immer und immer wieder hallten Dereks Worte durch seine Gedanken und es tat so fürchterlich weh. Die Dinge, die der Werwolf ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte, hatten ganz gezielt getroffen.

Denn es waren gerade die Dinge, die auch Stiles selbst an sich hasste, durch die er sich unzulänglich fühlte oder für unattraktiv. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass sie eigentlich nicht zusammenpassten. Denn Derek war der starke, gutaussehende und beeindruckende Werwolf und Stiles war nur der kleine dürre Spinner, der auf Comics stand und an ADS litt. Aber er hatte diese Gedanken tief in sich begraben. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie nur ein Produkt seiner Selbstzweifel waren. Denn immerhin war er ja mit Derek zusammen, naja, zusammen gewesen.

Es versetzte ihm erneut einen schmerzhaften Stich. War es nun wirklich Vergangenheit? Hatte Derek ihn endgültig satt? Ein zittriges Seufzen verließ seine Kehle. Nein, er wollte nicht schon wieder weinen. Er hatte seit zwei Tagen nichts anderes getan. Konnte damit nicht einfach Schluss sein? Warum musste es nur so sehr weh tun? Warum konnte es nicht einfach aufhören? Ihre Beziehung hatte es doch scheinbar auch so einfach getan!

Und da war er, der Gedanke, der das Fass erneut zum Überlaufen brachte und Stiles die Tränen in die Augen schießen ließ. Verstohlen wischte er sie weg. Er sollte wirklich damit aufhören und wenn es nur Scott zu liebe war. Der Arme hatte nicht nur die ganze Nacht damit verbracht ihn im Arm zu halten, nein, er hatte auch gestern den ganzen Tag versucht Stiles auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Doch Stiles dummes, verräterisches Herz hatte sich geweigert. Am Ende war es nur Melissa gewesen, die es geschafft hatte, Scott von seinem Wachtposten an Stiles Seite weg zu lotsen. Denn Scott hatte sich vehement geweigert seinen besten Freund alleine zu lassen. Egal was Stiles versucht hatte, Scott blieb bei ihm. Er wollte ihn nicht mit seinen quälenden Gedanken alleine lassen, denn er wusste, dass Stiles sich nur selbst fertig machen würde. Wie gut er ihn doch kannte!

Ein leises Knarzen drang an Stiles Ohren und er horchte auf. War er nicht mehr alleine? War sein Dad schon zurück oder war es wieder Scott, der es nicht ertragen konnte seinen Freund leiden zu sehen? Er könnte nachsehen, doch er wollte sich nicht rühren. Lieber blieb er ein geigelt wie er war.

Sanft senkte sich die Matratze hinter ihm und eine Hand legte sich behutsam auf seine Schulter. Also war es sein Dad, der nach ihm sehen wollte. War es denn schon so spät? Hatte er nicht gesagt, dass er erst gegen zehn zu Hause wäre? Irritiert drehte Stiles nun doch seinen Kopf zu der Person hinter sich und blickte in zwei blaue verschmitzt, aber liebevoll lächelnde Augen. Geschockt sprang Stiles auf und wäre fast aus dem Bett gefallen. Hastig robbte er mit dem Rücken an das Kopfende seines Bettes. Was wollte Peter denn hier?

"Hey, hey, Kleiner. Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich tue dir doch nichts." versuchte Peter zu beschwichtigen. "Was willst du hier?" fragte Stiles ihn immer noch schockiert. "Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es dir geht. Ich habe da etwas mitbekommen und habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Peter wirkte so harmlos und das weckte in Stiles alle Alarmsignale. "Du machst dir Sorgen um mich? Und das soll ich dir glauben? Was willst du Peter?"

"Kann ich mir nicht einfach mal Sorgen um dich machen, ohne dass du mir gleich Hintergedanken unterstellst?" Eine Sekunde sah Stiles sich Peter an. Sah die ebenmäßigen Züge, das ausgeprägte Kinn, das charmante Grinsen und die unwahrscheinlich wachen und intelligenten Augen. "Nein, Peter, denn du hast immer einen Plan den du verfolgst. Welcher ist es heute?" sprach Stiles seine Gedanken aus.

"Ich habe nur über meinen Neffen mitbekommen, dass ihr euch getrennt habt und wollte mich erkundigen wie es dir geht." "Aber natürlich und dafür brichst du einfach in unser Haus ein und pirschst dich ganz leise an mich ran? Seit wann interessiere ich dich?" konterte Stiles.

"Schon immer." erwiderte der Ältere mit einem Schulterzucken. "Außerdem bin ich nicht eingebrochen. Ich habe ganz normal geklopft und bin mir sicher ein `Herein´ gehört zu haben. Aber ihr solltet wirklich die Tür abschließen und angepirscht habe ich mich auch nicht. Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn du dich wie eine verschreckte Nonne unter der Bettdecke versteckst?"

Klar, dachte sich Stiles. Die Tür war abgeschlossen gewesen. Er hatte ganz genau mitbekommen, wie Scott sie verriegelt hatte. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er mit Peters Anwesenheit immer noch nichts anfangen konnte. Der Werwolf war manchmal echt ein Rätsel. "Also, was willst du?" kam Stiles zurück auf den eigentlichen Punkt.

Genervt rollte Peter mit dem Augen. "Es muss wohl für dich immer einen Grund geben, warum ich deine Nähe suche. Aber na gut, wenn du unbedingt einen brauchst. Dann steh auf und zieh dich an, wir machen einen Weihnachtsbummel."

"Bitte?" kam es Stiles ungläubig über die Lippen. "Du willst mir weiß machen, dass du hier bist, weil du mit mir shoppen gehen willst?"

"Ja." entgegnete Peter trocken. "Ich habe gehört das soll Wunder bewirken bei Liebeskummer." Daraufhin breitete sich ein dickes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Natürlich kenne ich noch wesentlich effektivere Möglichkeit dagegen. Wenn du willst, können wir auch gerne davon etwas ausprobieren."

Das war zu viel für Stiles Verstand. Flirtete Peter gerade wirklich mit ihm? Stand die Welt jetzt Kopf oder träumte er etwas? "Ähm..." kam es sehr eloquent über seine Lippen. "Ich passe." Das hier musste wirklich ein schlechter Scherz sein.

"Bist du dir sicher?" versuchte Peter es erneut. Er hob seine Hand und ließ sie auf Stiles Oberschenkel sinken. "Ich verspreche dir, dass ich wesentlich besser bin als mein Neffe. Ich kann dir Dinge zeigen, von denen du in deinen kühnsten Träumen noch nichts gehört hast und ich schmeiße dich nicht einfach so raus, nur weil ich meine Tage habe."

"Derek hat nicht aus einer Laune heraus gehandelt." verteidigte Stiles in reflexartig und schob Peters Hand weg. "Er hatte gute Gründe." Überrascht über seine Äußerung weiteten sich die Augen von Beiden.

Peter runzelte die Stirn und sah Stiles ungläubig an. "Dir ist schon klar, dass du jemanden verteidigst, der dich echt mies abserviert hat, oder?" Peter hatte Recht, ging es Stiles durch den Kopf. Warum verteidigte er Derek eigentlich? Eigentlich sollte er doch sauer sein. Immerhin verhielt sich Derek wie ein Vollarsch! Und selbst wenn wirklich Stiles Verhalten der Grund für ihre Trennung war, hätte er sich noch lange nicht so behandeln müssen. Was lief hier eigentlich schief und woher wusste Peter das alles?

"Was weißt du überhaupt? Du warst doch gar nicht dabei!" warf Stiles im entgegen. Vorsichtig fasste Peter sich an seinen Hals und massierte seine Kehle. Dabei verrutschte sein Kragen ein Stück und Stiles konnte eine frische Wunde erkennen, die dabei war zu heilen. "Sagen wir es mal so. Ich habe meine Möglichkeiten Dinge herauszufinden."

"Mit Zähnen und Klauen? Ist das nicht etwas zu plump für dich?" triezte Stiles ihn ein wenig und deutete mit seinem Kinn auf die Wunde. Peter lächelte. "Das sind eher Reaktionen, die ich durch meine Methoden hervorrufe."

Also war Stiles Gedanke richtig. Peter hatte Derek ausgequetscht und dieser war wie immer irgendwann ausgerastet und hatte Peter dieses Mal angegriffen. Leid tat es ihm um Peter nicht. Er hatte es schon länger verdient. Dennoch wurmte ihn der Gedanke, dass Derek Peter scheinbar detailliert von ihrer Trennung erzählt hatte. Stiles konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Peter wieder Mal nur pokerte und damit voll ins Schwarze traf.

Doch es reichte aus, um einen Funken zu entzünden, denn Derek vor zwei Tage mit seinen harten Worten zum Erlöschen gebracht hatte. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein, dass er so mit Stiles umspringen durfte. Sicherlich früher, bevor sie ein Paar geworden waren, hätte Stiles sich zwar aufgeregt, aber nichts unternommen. Aber heute, nachdem sie schon so viel zusammen erlebt und durchgestanden hatten, würde Stiles im so etwas niemals durchgehen lassen. Also warum tat er es dann jetzt? Warum lag er hier in seinem Bett wie ein kleines Mädchen, heulte und bemitleidete sich selbst? Sonst würde er Derek doch auch zur Rede stellen. Ihn anschnauzen, was er für ein Arsch war und ihm den Kopf waschen.

Unzufrieden beobachtete Peter die Veränderungen in Stiles Gesicht. Erst war dort Überraschung und Unglaube, dann etwas, dass er als Schadenfreude bezeichnen würde, gefolgt von Wut. Eine ganze Menge Wut, die in Entschlossenheit gipfelte. Das lief so gar nicht wie er es sich gedacht hatte. Eigentlich sollte Stiles sich jetzt an ihn klammern und sich von ihm auf die eine oder andere Art trösten lassen.

Plötzlich sprang Stiles auf und suchte in seinen am Boden verstreuten Anziehsachen. Er klaubte sich eine Hose vom Boden, ein T-Shirt vom Stuhl, das nach einer Geruchsprobe für angemessen empfunden wurde, einen Hoodie vom Schreibtisch und verschwand im Bad. Bereits nach zwei Minuten stand Stiles angezogen im Zimmer und schnürte sich die Schuhe zu.

"Was wird das?" fragte Peter und war sich fast sicher die Antwort schon zu kennen. Mit den Armen in die Seiten gestemmt verkündete Stiles vollkommen überzeugt: "Ich werde jetzt jemandem den Arsch aufreißen!"

Und damit schritt er auf seine Tür zu. Im Türrahmen hielt er allerdings noch einmal inne und drehte sich um. "Ach ja. Wenn du noch einmal in unser Haus einbrichst, sorge ich dafür, dass du eine Nacht mit sehr charmanten Mitbewohnern in einer Zelle verbringst und vergiss nicht die Tür vernünftig zu verriegeln, wenn du gleich gehst." Ein selbstbewusstes Grinsen zierte Stiles Lippen, als er sein Zimmer verließ und einen genervten Peter zurückließ.

Eigentlich müsste Peter nun sauer sein. Außerdem hatte er grundsätzlich immer das letzte Wort und ließ sich nicht so abspeisen, aber irgendwie konnte er gerade nicht. So ungern er sich Gefühle eingestand, aber heute musste er wohl zugeben, dass er Stiles möchte. Denn das war die einzige Erklärung, warum er ihm nicht nachsetzte und ihn für seine Frechheit bluten ließ. Das war hier gerade so gar nicht gelaufen, wie er es geplant hatte, doch wirklich unzufrieden war er nicht. Wenn er einmal ehrlich war, hatte es ihm schon einen Stich versetzt Stiles so elendig zu sehen und kurzfristig wollte er ihn wirklich aufheitern.

Naja, dass war ihm ja jetzt auch irgendwie gelungen. Selbstironisch lächelnd schüttelte Peter seinen Kopf. Stiles war schon wirklich ein Unikat und ein wenig konnte er verstehen, warum sein Neffe so vernarrt in den Jungen war.

Aber vielleicht war ja doch nicht alles schiefgelaufen. Immerhin hatte Stiles gerade einen liebevolle Drohung ausgesprochen, dass war doch schon mal was. Es würde auch andere Gelegenheiten geben um seinen Plan weiterzuverfolgen, da war Peter sich sicher und so verließ er ganz wie angeordnet das Haus der Stilinskis.

* * *

Na, was glaubt ihr, was plant Peter? Wie hat euch dieser kleine Steter-Moment gefallen? Reißt Stiles wirklich jemandem den Allerwertesten auf?

Teilt mir doch eure Gedanken mit!

Bis später!

Liebe Grüße

Zira


	7. Tür Sieben - Starke Arme

Hey!

Heute kommt das neue Türchen rechtzeitig! ^^

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Starke Arme**

Voller Tatendrang und Entschlossenheit fuhr Stiles durch das verschneite Beacon Hills. In den letzten beiden Tagen hatte es noch reichlich weiter geschneit, so dass die Stadt nun wunderschön winterlich aussah. Da der Schneefall allerdings inzwischen aufgehört hatte, waren die Räumdienste auch wieder hinterher gekommen und die Straßen waren frei. Nur die Temperaturen hatten angezogen. Es war eisig kalt geworden.

Stiles hatte dafür allerdings keinen Blick. Seine Augen waren ganz auf sein inneres Ziel gerichtet. Er fuhr ins Industriegebiet von Beacon Hills. Als die hohen grauen Gebäude eines nach dem anderen vor ihm auftauchten, breitete sich ein nervöses Kribbeln in seinem Magen aus. Gleich war es soweit, gleich würde er Derek gegenüber stehen. Allerdings wusste er noch nicht was er ihm sagen wollte. Wie sollte er das Gespräch eröffnen? Sollte er einfach seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen und Derek anbrüllen, warum er so einen Scheiß machte oder wäre es klüger sich einen Plan zurecht zu legen? Sollte er taktisch vorgehen?

Seine Gedanken rasten und fanden kein Ziel. Nichts schien ihm wirklich passend. Wie sollte er auch anfangen? Immerhin hegte er ganz tief in sich die Hoffnung, dass dieses Gespräch alles wieder kitten könnte, da konnte er sich keinen Fehler leisten. Denn er liebte Derek und wollte ihn zurück. Sicherlich, sie waren beide keine Menschen, die sowas ständig sagten, besonders der Werwolf nicht, aber dennoch war es eine Tatsache und auch Derek hatte ihm schon mehrmals gesagt, dass er ihn liebte. Also warum waren sie dann gerade in dieser Situation?

Langsam kam die Fabrik in Sicht, in der Derek sein Loft hatte. Stiles merkte, dass sein Herzschlag sich mit jedem Meter den er näher kam beschleunigte. Es hing so viel von diesem Gespräch für ihn ab. Er stoppte seinen Wagen vor dem Gebäude und sah an der Fassade hinauf zum Loft. Ein schwacher Lichtschein drang durch die Fenster. Derek war zu Hause und Stiles hatte das Gefühl als würde ihm schlecht.

Würde es wirklich klappen? Gab es noch eine Chance für sie? Zweifel machten sich in ihm breit. Es war doch die richtige Entscheidung gewesen hier hinzufahren, oder? Doch wenn er es nicht versuchen würde, würde er es nie erfahren. Tief atmete er ein, sammelte alle seine Entschlossenheit und öffnete seine Autotür.

Sein Blick wanderte erneut an der Fassade des Gebäudes entlang nach oben und es war ihm, als könnte er dort am Fenster eine Silhouette sehen. Ihm war klar, dass dies nur Einbildung war, doch es ließ ihn dennoch in der Bewegung stocken. Er stand nur wenige Meter von seinem Jeep entfernt in der Kälte des herauf brechenden Abends. Nur ein paar Stockwerke von dem Mann entfernt, den er über alles liebte und konnte nicht weitergehen.

All seine Entschlossenheit war wie weggefegt. Zweifel nagten sich tief in sein Herz und der Gedanke jetzt gleich wirklich vor Derek zu stehen machte ihm Angst. Hier zu stehen, rief sehr lebhaft die frischen Erinnerungen wieder hervor und ließ Stiles Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammen ziehen. Erstickt keuchte er auf. Es war noch so frisch, dass es schmerzte, als wäre es gerade erst passiert.

Derek hatte ihn sehr tief verletzt mit seinen Worten. Er hatte Gründe genannt, die Stiles nicht einfach ändern konnte. Würde ein Gespräch dann überhaupt etwas bringen? Wenn Stiles Verhalten wirklich der Grund für die Trennung war, wenn Derek seine Nähe nicht mehr ertrug, hatten sie dann überhaupt noch eine Chance. Unschlüssig trat Stiles von einem Bein aufs andere. Die Kälte kroch unter seine Jacke, die viel zu dünn für diese Wetter war. Aber seine dicke Winterjacke lag dort oben. Als er am Freitag blind vor Schmerz Dereks Loft überstürzt verlassen hatte, hatte er nichts mitgenommen. Er war einfach nur gegangen.

Er hatte alles zurück gelassen. So viele Dinge die ihm etwas bedeuteten und natürlich Derek. Konnte es denn wirklich sein, dass Derek ihn nicht mehr liebte? Er hatte sich in letzter Zeit zwar sehr distanziert verhalten, aber war das wirklich aussagekräftig oder hatte Derek nur immer noch Angst, dass Stiles durch ihn zur Zielscheibe für andere Werwölfe wurde? Stiles war von Anfang an davon ausgegangen, dass ihre Liebe niemals vergehen würde. Es hatte Monate lang stark zwischen ihnen geknistert, sie waren immer wieder aufeinander getroffen, es hatte sich wie Bestimmung angefühlt. Stiles war der Meinung gewesen, dass ihre Verbindung tiefer ging als gewöhnlich, als könnten sie nie wieder ohne den anderen sein, als wären sie bei ihrem ersten Mal einen festen Bund eingegangen. Und das sollte nun alles nur ein Hirngespinst gewesen sein? Konnte so etwas Bedeutendes den einfach verschwinden?

Nein, er war der festen Überzeugung, dass das nicht möglich war. Die Liebe, die er für diesen Mann empfand würde nicht einfach vergehen, weil er schlechte Angewohnheiten hatte. Wenn dem so wäre, wären sie nie zusammen gekommen. Denn früher dachte Stiles, dass Derek nur aus schlechten Angewohnheiten bestehen würde, immerhin war er sein Sourwolf. Nur diese stetigen Funken zwischen ihnen hatten ihn dazu ermutigt genauer hinzusehen.

Doch die Tatsache blieb, dass Derek ihm genau das entgegen geschleudert hatte. Das er nicht mehr mit Stiles Macken leben konnte.

Stiles war hin- und hergerissen. Er konnte überhaupt nicht voraussagen, wie ein Gespräch zwischen ihnen verlaufen würde und hatte Angst davor, dass es erneut schlecht ausgehen würde und damit für immer alles vorbei wäre. Bei diesen Gedanken krampfte sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen. Er konnte es einfach nicht. So viel Entschlossenheit er auch zu Hause noch verspürt hatte, nun hatten ihn seine Zweifel und Ängste fest im Griff.

Frierend rieb er sich die Hände und schritt zurück zu seinem Wagen. Er stieg ein und wollte den Motor starten, doch er ließ die Hand wieder sinken. Denn nach Hause zu fahren, hieß auch, wieder alleine zu sein. Sich wieder unter der Decke zu verstecken, wie Peter gesagt hatte und das wollte er nun auch nicht.

Seine anderen Optionen waren allerdings auch nicht besser. Er könnte zu Scott fahren, ihn wahrscheinlich in seiner trauten Zweisamkeit mit Allison stören und müsste dann das Mitleid seines besten Freundes ertragen oder er fuhr zu seinem Dad auf die Wache. Eine Option, die aber auch nicht viel besser war, denn auch sein Dad bedachte ihn mit diesem sorgenvollen Blick und eine wirkliche Ablenkung hätte er dort auch nicht.

Seine letzte Option war noch Lydia anzurufen und sie zu fragen, ob sie für ihn Zeit hätte. Aber wie Stiles seine Freundin kannte, würde sie ihm Feuer unterm Hintern machen, die Situation mit Derek zu klären und nicht aufhören, bis er das Loft betrat. Schneidende Kälte kroch seine Venen bei dieser Vorstellung hinauf. Nein, dass konnte er heute wirklich nicht. Die Angst vor einer endgültigen Zurückweisung war einfach zu groß.

Und so saß Stiles in seinem Jeep vor Dereks Loft mitten im verlassenen Industriegebiet und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Sein Blick glitt zu seiner Uhr. Es war kurz nach acht. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern bis sein Vater nach Hause kam. Vielleicht könnte er bis dahin ziellos durch die Stadt fahren oder auch einfach hier stehen bleiben.

Hier, in der wortwörtlichen Zwickmühle und sich an bessere Zeiten erinnern. Zeiten, die er mit Derek gemeinsam bei so einem Wetter verbracht hatte. Wehmütig dachte Stiles daran, dass es Dezember war, die Vorweihnachtszeit und er sich darauf gefreut hatte, alle Weihnachtsklischees einmal mit Derek zu erleben. Einmal den kompletten Weihnachtskitsch mitzunehmen und das mit seiner großen Liebe zu teilen.

Es war Stiles gar nicht bewusst, dass er aufgehört hatte zu frieren. Versunken in seine Gedanken an ein romantisches Weihnachten mit Derek und vielen tollen Momenten mit seinen Freunden, dämmerte Stiles langsam weg und schlief ein.

Träge öffnete Stiles seine Augen wieder, als er das Gefühl hatte, dass er schwankte. Verschwommen sah er Lampen an einer Wand und nahm war, dass er sich bewegte, bis ihm die Augen wieder zufielen. Er spürte, dass er an einer breiten Brust lehnte und hörte einen gleichmäßigen Herzschlag. Es kam ihm vertraut vor und er fühlte sich geborgen. Stiles wollte seine Augen erneut öffnen, doch es kam ihm vor, als würde eine tonnenschwere Last an seinen Augenlidern hängen. Nur durch größte Kraftanstrengung schaffte er es sie wieder zu öffnen und glaubte einen Wimpernschlag lang Dereks Gesicht über sich zu sehen, bevor er erneut einschlief.

* * *

So und jetzt darf wild spekuliert werden wie es weiter geht. ^^ Ich bin gespannt was ihr vermutet!

Liebe Grüße und viele Plätzchen wünsche ich euch

Zira


	8. Tür Acht - Hoffnung

Und hier ist Türchen Nummer acht!

Leider auch wieder spät am Abend, aber die Renovierung hält mich einfach in Atem. Ich bin nämlich ganz frisch umgezogen und noch leider überhaupt nicht fertig mit der Renovierung. Irgendwie ist doch mehr zu tun, als ich am Anfang gedacht habe.

Aber dennoch will ich euch nicht sitzen lassen, weshalb ich mich jeden Abend trotzdem hinsetzte und für euch schreibe. ^^

So genug gejammert! Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Hoffnung**

Stiles hatte das Gefühl, als müsste sein Verstand sich durch eine dickflüssige Masse kämpfen. Nur sehr langsam schaffte er es die Augen zu öffnen und wacher zu werden. Sein Verstand war vernebelt und sein Körper fühlte sich hitzig und schwer an, aber dennoch fühlte er sich gut. Er fühlte sich geborgen. Ein vertrauter Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und er wusste, dass ihm hier nichts passieren würde, denn er war bei Derek.

Der Gedanke an seinen Gefährten motivierte ihn und mühsam kämpfte sich sein Bewusstsein in die Wirklichkeit. Sein Blick schweifte ziellos durch den Raum. Er war in Dereks Schlafzimmer und lag auf seinem Bett. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Er liebte diesen Ort. Hier hatte er schon sehr viele schöne Momente erlebt. Sie hatten hier ihren ersten Sex gehabt. Derek hatte ihm hier zum ersten Mal gestanden, dass er ihn liebte und Stiles hatte hier schon sehr oft das schöne Gesicht seines Freundes betrachten können, während dieser an seiner Seite schlief.

Stiles war warm. Er bemerkte, dass er in einem seiner dicken Hoodies fest eingepackt unter der Decke lag. Ihm war zwar noch nicht wirklich bewusst, warum er hier lag, aber er musste aufstehen. Ihm wurde einfach zu warm. Mit schweren Gliedern griff er nach der Decke und wollte sie gerade zurückschlagen, als ihn eine strenge Aufforderung davon abhielt.

"Denk nicht mal dran." grollte Derek ihm von der Tür aus entgegen. "Du warst heute schon leichtsinnig genug." Derek war sauer, ging es Stiles durch den Kopf. "Was habe ich denn angestellt, Mister?" fragte er leichthin mit einem Grinsen.

Dereks Augenbrauen zogen sich unheilverkündend zusammen und er starrte Stiles vernichtend an. "Dich fast umgebracht!" blaffte er mit Nachdruck. Überrascht zuckte Stiles zusammen. Man, der war heute wirklich überhaupt nicht gut drauf.

Da von Derek keine detailliertere Erklärung zu erwarten war, machte Stiles schnell eine Selbstdiagnose. Er fasste sich mit seinen Händen an Wangen und Stirn, fühlte seinen Puls und horchte in sich hinein. Er fühlte sich schlapp, schläfrig, ihm war heiß und irgendwie schien ihm alles wehzutun. Außerdem fühlte sich seine Gesicht unnatürlich warm an, also zumindest nicht nach, ich liege mit zu viel Kleidung unter einer dicken Decke. Kurz fasste Stiles seine Beobachtungen zusammen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er wohl Fieber hatte und eventuell eine ausgewachsene Grippe im Anmarsch war. Definitiv nichts schönes, aber auch noch lange kein Grund so sauer zu sein. Hatte er etwa was vergessen?

Träge durchstöberte er seinen immer noch nebulösen Verstand, aber erinnerte sich an nichts, dass er verbrochen hatte. Vielleicht war es auch nur wieder eine von Dereks Launen. Aber dagegen kannte Stiles die beste Medizin. Milde lächelnd streckte er seine Hand nach dem Werwolf aus, der inzwischen ins Zimmer gekommen war. "Es tut mir Leid. Ich will auch ganz schnell wieder gesund werden. Legst du dich zu mir?" fragte Stiles unschuldig. Doch als er Dereks hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sag, war er irritiert. Das klappte doch sonst auch immer. Na, dann musste es heute wohl etwas mehr sein.

Einen Schmollmund ziehend versuchte es Stiles weiter. "Bitte! Du weißt doch, durch Rudelkuscheln wird man viel schneller wieder gesund." Nun war es Derek, der irritiert aussah. Er sah Stiles an, also wäre dieser auf einmal verrückt geworden, bis sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder verfinsterten.

"Erstens gilt das nur für Werwölfe, zweitens, ändert das hier überhaupt nichts an dem, was ich dir am Freitag gesagt habe und drittens ist dein Vater gleich hier und holt dich ab. Deine Sachen habe ich inzwischen auch schon gepackt, nimm sie diesmal mit und vergiss sie nicht wieder." blaffte Derek ihn an und verließ darauf das Schlafzimmer.

Völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen, wusste Stiles nicht, was er von dieser Reaktion halten sollte. Was war denn auf einmal mit Derek los und was hatte er ihm am Freitag denn gesagt? Angestrengt wühlte Stiles in seinen Erinnerungen und plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, als wenn Eiswasser durch seine Venen pumpte. Schmerzhaft krampfte sich sein Herz zusammen, als ihn die Erinnerungen überschwemmten.

Derek hatte sich von ihm getrennt, in regelrecht abserviert und rausgeschmissen. Stiles hatte zwei Tage lang vor Verzweiflung nicht mehr ein noch aus gewusst und sich unter seiner Bettdecke verkrochen. Bis Peter ihn besucht hatte. Er hatte ihn aufgerüttelt und Stiles war hier hergekommen um mit Derek darüber zu reden und hatte es dann doch nicht gekonnt. Er musste ihm Auto eingeschlafen sein und wahrscheinlich war das Fieber nur eine natürliche Folge der letzten Tage. Schon am Freitag war er total durchgefroren gewesen und hatte lange in seinen nassen Sachen gesessen. Die letzten beiden Tage hatte er auch so gut wie nichts gegessen und das Ausharren in der Kälte vor dem Loft musste ihm den Rest gegeben haben.

Aber viel wichtiger war, er war hier nicht mehr willkommen! Derek hatte seine Meinung nicht geändert. Er wollte ihn wieder loswerden. Doch warum war Stiles dann überhaupt hier? Warum hatte der Werwolf ihn überhaupt erst hier hoch gebracht und nicht direkt nach Hause gefahren? Und warum lag er dann auch noch in Dereks Bett? Er hätte ihn auch problemlos unten auf der Couch zwischenparken können, bis sein Vater hier war. Konnte es vielleicht sein, dass die ganze Situation doch nicht so ausweglos war? Denn wenn er sich um Stiles genug Sorgen für diese Aktion machte, liebte er ihn vielleicht auch noch!

Es war nur ein kleiner Funken, ein fixer Gedanke, aber Stiles wollte ihn nicht aufgeben und so kämpfte er sich unter der Decke hervor und auf die Beine. Kurz musste er innehalten, weil ihm schwindelig wurde, aber dafür hatte er jetzt keinen Kopf. Sein Körper musste ihm jetzt einfach gehorchen, hier ging es schließlich um etwas Lebenswichtiges.

Etwas wackelig, aber mit neu gewonnener Entschlossenheit stapfte Stiles aus dem Schlafzimmer und die Wendeltreppe runter in die untere Etage des Loft, aus der er Geräusche vernahm.

Derek stand in der Küche und werkelte an der Kaffeemaschine rum. Im vorbeigehen an der großen Fensterfront bemerkte Stiles, dass es dunkel draußen war und wieder angefangen hatte zu schneien. Einzelne Schneeflocken blieben an den Glasscheiben hängen und tauten zu Wassertropfen, die sich gemächlich ihren Weg nach unten suchten.

Als sein Blick sich auf den Mann an der Küchenzeile konzentrierte, nahm er zuerst die angespannten Kiefermuskeln und die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen war. Derek war nicht in guter Stimmung. Dennoch blieb Stiles Blick auf das Gesicht des Älteren gerichtet und er spürte, wie sehr er ihn vermisste hatte. Ganz bewusste prägte er sich die ausgeprägte Kieferkontur, die scharfen Wangenknochen, die gerade Nase und die grünen Augen ein, die so viel mitteilten, wenn man es nur sehen wollte, ehe er Dereks Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

"Entschuldige Derek, ich war gerade nicht ganz da mit meinen Gedanken. Ich hatte Freitagabend doch glatt vergessen." fing Stiles an und musste bei dem zweiten Satz kurz vor Selbstironie auflachen. "Aber wie könnte man es mir verübeln. Immerhin verhältst du dich momentan auch alles andere als logisch. Ich bin mir nämlich echt nicht sicher, ob ich da richtig hinterherkomme. Erst schwörst du mir nämlich ewige Liebe, dann gehst du auf Abstand, dann sagst du mir, dass das nichts zu bedeuten hat und du mich immer noch liebst. Als nächstes kannst du meine Art nicht mehr ertragen und machst mit mir Schluss und zwei Tage später, schleppst du mich bewusstlos in dein Schlafzimmer, kümmerst dich um mich, nur um mich dann direkt wieder rauszuschmeißen. Das ist alles extrem verwirrend und ergibt echt keinen Sinn!" brach es aus Stiles heraus.

Derek hatte seine Tätigkeit eingestellt, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und fixierte Stiles mit einem harten Blick. Kurz glaubte Stiles eine Sekunde lang etwas wie Verzweiflung in Dereks Blick aufflackern zu sehen, doch dessen Worte löschten diesen Eindruck mit Nachdruck aus Stiles Gedächtnis.

"Du bist der Einzige für den das nicht nachvollziehbar ist, Stiles." erwiderte Derek herablassend. "Jeder andere versteht problemlos, dass ich es nicht mehr mit dir aushalte. Du gehst den Menschen so dermaßen auf die Nerven, dass sie dir liebend gerne die Kehle rausreißen würden, nur damit du einmal still bist. Deine Witze lassen sich einen Fremdschämen und deine Penetranz lässt einen über Selbstmord nachdenken. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass an dir nicht wirklich etwas anziehend ist und der Reiz deiner Unerfahrenheit inzwischen auch verflogen ist. Ich habe echt genug von dir. Also tue mir den Gefallen und verschwinde so weit wie möglich aus meinem Leben!"

Das hatte gesessen. Dereks Worte fühlten sich wie ein Schlag in den Magen an. Stiles hatte kurzfristig das Gefühl, als würde ihm die Luft wegbleiben. Doch der kleine Funke brannte immer noch und ließ ihn die Tränen, die aufsteigen wollten zurückdrängen. Er atmete tief ein und sammelte Kraft.

"Wenn es so unerträglich mit mir war, warum hast du dann nicht schon früher Schluss gemacht? Warum hast du mir dann so lange etwas von der großen Liebe erzählt? Und warum kümmerst du dich immer noch um mich? Du hättest mich auch einfach im Wagen wecken können oder Scott anrufen. Merkst du eigentlich wie widersprüchlich dein Verhalten ist? Gib es doch zu, du liebst mich noch?" setzte Stiles alles auf eine Karte.

Genervt verdrehte Derek seine Augen. "Verwechsle Sorge nicht mit Pflichtbewusstsein. Ich habe dich nicht hier raufgeholt, weil ich Angst um dich hatte. Ich habe es getan, weil du zum Rudel gehörst und das obwohl du kein Werwolf bist." Derek machte ein abfälliges Schnauben. "Und als Teil dessen, muss ich dir helfen, wenn ich merke, dass es dir nicht gut geht. So etwas gehört dazu, wenn man Teil eines Rudels ist. Ob es mir gefällt oder nicht."

Verbissen suchte Stiles eine Lücke in Dereks Argumentation. Das konnte nicht stimmen. Derek spielte ihm etwas vor, es musste einfach so sein, es konnte doch nicht wirklich alles verloren sein. Und so griff er verzweifelt das Erste auf, was ihm einfiel. "Und woher wusstest du dann, dass es mir schlecht ging? Dafür musst du mich beobachtet haben." Ein kleines bisschen Stolz machte sich in ihm breit. Ha, er hatte Derek doch noch überführt.

"Stiles," fing Derek mit viel Geduld an, "deinen Herzschlag hört man meilenweit. Er ist gerast, als hättest du einen Marathon hinter dir und hat mir den letzten Nerv geraubt." "Dennoch hast du ihn weiter beobachtet." warf Stiles ein. "Ja, um rauszufinden, wann ich endlich wieder meine Ruhe habe und nicht mehr erwarten muss, dass du gleich vor meiner Tür stehst."

Stiles Blick richtete sich zum Boden. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte, wo er noch ansetzten sollte. Ihm vielen einfach keine schlagkräftigen Argumente mehr ein. Aber es musste doch, es konnte einfach nicht vorbei sein. Schlagartig übermahnte ihn wieder diese lähmende Verzweiflung und die Brust wurde ihm eng. Diese Mal fand er nicht die Kraft dazu sich gegen die Tränen zu wehren und so kullerten sie ihm eine nach der anderen über die Wangen und fielen zu Boden.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich schwungvoll die Tür zum Loft und sein Vater sah zu ihm rüber. Sheriff Stilinski kam zu den beiden Männern herüber und grüßte Derek kurz. "Derek." "Sheriff." gab dieser zurück, als Noah seinem Sohn einen Arm um die Schulter legte. Hoffnungsvoll sah Stiles noch einmal zu Derek auf. Legte alle seine Liebe und Verzweiflung in seinen Blick, doch Derek reagierte nicht. Er blieb mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm stehen und warf einen auffordernden Blick Richtung Tür.

"Komm." forderte Noah seinen Sohn ganz sanft auf und zog ihn mit sich. Sie gingen durch das Loft und die Treppen zur Tür hoch, als Stiles stockte. Seine Augen hatten eine Tasche erspäht, die neben der Tür stand, seine Sachen. Derek hatte sicherlich alles was irgendwie mit Stiles in Verbindung stand dort reingelegt, um auch wirklich jede Erinnerung an ihn aus seinem Leben zu tilgen. Erneut überkam ihm eine Welle der Verzweiflung und er schluchzte auf.

Sein Vater strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, griff nach der Tasche und bat ihn: "Lass uns nach Hause fahren, Stiles." Er nickte und ließ sich willenlos aus dem Loft führen.

* * *

Armer Stiles. Ich würde ihn gerade nur zu gerne in den Arm nehmen! Geht es euch auch so? Oder würdet ihr euch Derek lieber Mal zur Brust nehmen?

Liebe Grüße

Zira


	9. Tür Neun - Eifersucht

Meine Lieben,

ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Moment!

* * *

**Eifersucht**

Es waren nun ein paar Tage vergangen, seit Stiles krank in seinem Loft gelegen hatte. Schon seit Tagen machte Derek sich dafür fertig, dass er Stiles einfach zu sich in die Wohnung getragen hatte. Das war eine grandiose Dummheit, denn dadurch hatte er Stiles Hoffnungen wieder geweckt und war gezwungen gewesen ihm erneut wehzutun. Jedes seiner an den Jüngeren gerichteten Worte hatte ihn wie Pfeile durchbohrt. Stiles so verzweifelt und traurig zu sehen, hatte ihm fast den Rest gegeben. Ganz kurz war er davor gewesen, seinen ganzen Plan hinzuschmeißen, aber dann hatte Noah ihn vor dieser weiteren Dummheit bewahrt.

Der Werwolf hatte an diesem Abend sofort mitbekommen, als Stiles mit seinem Jeep an seinem Loft angekommen war. Die alte Blechkiste konnte selbst ein Mensch schon lange vor ihrer Ankunft hören. Er ahnte in diesem Moment bereits warum Stiles gekommen war, allerdings verwunderte es ihn, dass dem Jüngeren scheinbar der Mut fehlte. Es war ungewöhnlich für Stiles nicht mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu gehen, wenn er sich etwas vorgenommen hatte. Damit war Dereks Aufmerksamkeit geweckt und er beobachtete ganz genau Stiles Herzschlag mit seinen übernatürlichen Sinnen.

Er saß auf seiner Couch und vernahm Stiles typischen stolpernden Herzschlag. Dieser ging zwar um einiges schneller als sonst, aber war nicht besorgniserregend. Er hörte, wie Stiles auf und ab lief, auf der Stelle trat und dann zurück in seinen Jeep stieg. Derek war schon dabei aufzuatmen, weil er annahm, dass Stiles nun aufgegeben hatte und er um ein erneutes Gespräch herumgekommen war, als nichts passierte. Das übliche Röcheln und Aufbrausen des Motors erklang nicht.

Nun vollkommen auf seinen Gefährten konzentriert, hörte er wie Stiles Atmung mit jedem Moment flacher und hektischer wurde und sein Herzschlag selbst für Stiles ungewöhnlich schnell schlug. Als dieser Zustand sich auch nach einigen Minuten nicht änderte, wurde Dereks Beschützerinstinkt übermächtig und er stürmte aus dem Loft. So schnell er konnte hetzte er die Treppen runter und sah schon vom Gebäudeeingang aus, dass Stiles nicht aufrecht im Jeep saß. In diesem Moment beschleunigte sich Dereks Herzschlag. Der Gedanke, dass Stiles etwas passiert sein könnte machte ihn blind vor Sorge und ließ ihn die Kontrolle über sich verlieren.

Halb verwandelt raste er auf den Jeep zu, riss die Fahrertür auf und fing Stiles auf, der ihm geradewegs in die Arme fiel. Getrieben überprüfte er Stiles Körper auf Verletzungen, konnte aber keine ausmachen. Allerdings nahm seine Nase den Geruch von Schweiß und Krankheit auf und Derek war schnell bewusst was Stiles fehlte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, trug er Stiles hinauf. Er legte ihn in sein Bett, zog ihm die viel zu dünne Jacke und das Hemd samt T-Shirt aus und steckte Stiles in einen seiner eigenen Hoodies, den Dicksten, den er finden konnte. Fest wickelte er Stiles in die Winterdecke ein und bemerkte zügig, dass die Atmung und der Herzschlag des Jüngeren sich ein wenig runter regulierten.

Eine schwere Last viel von seiner Brust. Derek hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er so gepresst geatmet hatte. Die Sorge um Stiles hatte alles andere ausgeblendet. Das Gefühl, das sich einen Moment in ihm breitgemacht hatte, war grausam und zerreißend. Allein die Vorstellung Stiles könnte etwas Schlimmes passiert sein, ließ ihn verrückt werden aus dem Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit heraus. Aber es bestätigte ihm auch, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war Stiles freizulassen. In seiner Nähe wäre Stiles immer eine Zielscheibe und selbst sein Glück würde ihn irgendwann verlassen. Er würde enden, wie jeder der Derek wichtig gewesen war. Tod und verscharrt unter der Erde als Futter für die Maden.

Nein, dass würde Derek nicht zulassen, selbst wenn er dafür sterben müsste. Stiles sollte ein glückliches und normales Leben haben und nicht mit dem Garant für Ärger und Gefahr verbunden.

Das sagte er sich inzwischen schon zum bestimmt dreizigsten Mal, während er beobachten musste, wie Stiles in Mitten des Rudels saß und ständig von Peter betatscht wurde.

Sie hatten sich auf Scotts Wunsch hin zum wöchentlichen Rudeltreffen bei den McCalls verabredet. Gewöhnlich fanden die Treffen bei ihm im Loft statt, da dort einfach mehr Platz war, aber Derek war sich sicher, dass Stiles seinen besten Freund und Alpha darum gebeten hatte, das Treffen zu verlegen. Sicherlich brauchte Stiles etwas Abstand von ihm und seiner Wohnung. Außerdem hatte Derek ihn auch nicht gerade freundlich darum gebeten sich möglichst weit von ihm fern zu halten.

"Das hört sich doch super an." freute sich Scott. "Dann hoffe ich mal, dass wir alle ein ruhiges Weihnachtsfest verbringen können. Oder hast du irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches bemerkt, Derek?"

"Nein, auch bei meinen Patrouillen war alles unauffällig." gab Derek seinen Bericht ab, als er seinen Beobachtungsposten verließ und zum Rudel rüberging. Scott saß mit Allison aneinander gekuschelt auf der Zweiercouch, Isaac saß angelehnt an die Couch auf dem Boden und Lydia und Peter hatten Stiles auf der großen Couch eingekesselt, so dass Derek auf dem Sessel in der Nähe von Peter Platz nahm.

So konnte er auch genau mit verfolgen, wie Peters Hand ungeniert auf Stiles Oberschenkel wanderte, während er mit Scott sprach und so tat, als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben. "Ich kann dir nur raten dich nicht darauf zu verlassen. Nur weil Weihnachten vor der Tür steht, sollten wir nicht nachlässig werden. Die Bösen interessiert kein dicker Kerl mit Plätzchen."

Beipflichtend nickte Scott mit dem Kopf. "Gut, wir werden unsere Patrouillen nicht reduzieren, aber an Weihnachten ist frei. Da möchte ich, dass alle mal entspannen." Einstimmiges Gemurmel ertönte und Derek wunderte sich ein Mal mehr, seit wann Peter eigentlich zum Rudel gehörte und auch noch angehört wurde. Seiner Meinung nach, sollte sein Onkel im höchsten Fall geduldet werden und hätte kein Recht etwas zu sagen, aber Scott schien das mal wieder anders zu sehen.

Überraschend lange duldete Stiles die Hand von Peter auf seinem Bein, doch als er keine Anstalten machte, sie so bald wieder wegzunehmen, wurde es ihm doch zu bunt. Mit einer lästigen Handbewegung beförderte er sie herunter. "Warum sitzt du nochmal direkt neben mir?" fragte Stiles genervt.

Peter lächelte charmant. "Rudelkuscheln." war Peters Antwort. "Du bist gerade erst wieder gesund geworden, da wollen wir dich doch stärken."

"Und deshalb tatschst du mich die ganze Zeit immer wieder an? Und ich dachte, dass klappt nur unter Werwölfen?"

"Vielleicht." grinste Peter spitzbübisch. "Also am besten wäre es ja, wenn du auf meinen Schoß krabbeln würdest, dann könnte ich dir noch viel mehr Rudelmojo zukommen lassen."

Perplex sah Stiles ihn an, als wenn er stark überlegen würde, ob Peter nun einen Witz gemacht hatte oder es ernst meinte. "Passe." antwortet er dann ganz trocken und wandte sich zu Lydia um, die das Schauspiel mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue verfolgte. Während Scott und Allison in ihrer eigenen Welt verschwunden waren und Derek kochte, denn Peter versuchte es schon wieder. Dieses Mal, legte er seinen Arm hinter Stiles auf die Couch. Gerade würde er seinem Onkel am liebsten den Arm ausreißen. Er sollte die Finger von Stiles lassen. Es war ihm schon schwer genug gefallen, Stiles überhaupt aufzugeben, aber dann sollte er eine Zukunft mit Lydia haben und nicht mit dem selbstsüchtigen Peter. Ansonsten könnte er auch gleich mit Stiles zusammen bleiben, denn an seiner Seite war er immer noch sicherer als an Peters.

Als dann Peters Arm ganz unschuldig auf Stiles Schultern landete, könnte Derek fast nicht an sich halten. "Äh Derek." forderte Isaac vorsichtig seine Aufmerksamkeit und zog direkt seinen Kopf ein, als Derek ihn mit einem mörderischem Blick bedachte. "Deine Hände." informierte er ihn knapp und da bemerkte der Ältere, dass er seine Krallen ausgefahren hatte und sie in die Armlehnen des Sessels bohrte. Sofort zog er sie ein und warf einen Blick in die Runde. Glücklicherweise hatte es außer Isaac niemand mitbekommen.

Dereks Selbstbeherrschung wurde an diesem Abend auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Immer wieder berührte Peter Stiles auf die ein oder andere Weise. Mal wurde seine Hand weggeschlagen, mal wurde er von Stiles angeschnauzt. "Sei lieb oder ich stecke dich zurück in deinen Zwinger oder willst du unbedingt kastriert werden?" waren dabei noch die nettesten Drohungen, aber dennoch stand Stiles nicht auf und wechselte den Platz. Zwischenzeitlich hatte Derek sogar das Gefühl, als würde Stiles die Berührungen und die Aufmerksamkeit von Peter genießen, aber er versicherte sich selbst, dass das nur Einbildung sein konnte.

Doch irgendwann reichte es ihm. "Peter, hast du nicht noch jemanden den du heute Abend ficken wolltest?" fragte er provokativ. Ein wissendes Lächeln schob sich auf Peters Züge. "Nein, ich stehe euch vollkommen zur Verfügung." erwiderte er süffisant und zog in diesem Moment Stiles an den Schultern zu sich, so dass er fast auf seinem Schoß saß.

"Hey, was soll das?" protestierte der Jüngere. "Alles nur für deine Gesundheit." war Peters Antwort und zog ihn so nah wie möglich an sich ran. "Peter, was? Lass mich wieder los?" zeterte Stiles. Aber Peter hatte schon einen Arm um Stiles Brust gelegt und gab ihm keine Chance zur Flucht.

Währenddessen war Isaac aufgestanden und wollte sich nun zu Stiles Beinen niederlassen. Doch ein harter Blick aus Peters Augen ließ ihn stoppen. "Ich dachte...äh also...das Rudel." stammelte Isaac unsicher und verwirrt, ob er das richtige Tat. Aber da kam schon hinter ihm ein lauter Ausruf "Yeah, Rudelkuscheln" von Scott und er wurde umgeworfen. Zusammen landeten sie auf dem völlig überraschen Stiles, dem kurzzeitig die Luft wegblieb, während Scott Isaac und Stiles gleichzeitig umarmte. Peter verdrehte geräuschvoll die Augen. Das war es dann wohl damit Stiles für sich zu haben, aber so nervig er die anderen doch fand, wollte er seine Fortschritte bei Stiles nicht aufgeben und hielt ihn weiterhin fest.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten, bestand sie aus einem Knäul aus Armen und Beinen, aber jeder hatte einen Teil von Stiles erwischt. Selbst Lydia und Allison hatten sich ihren Platz erkämpft und so saßen sie nun zu sechst auf der Couch und lachten und grinsten wie kleine Kinder. Stiles immer noch an Peters Brust gelehnt, Lydia auf seinem Schoß, Isaac vor ihm erneut auf dem Boden und Scott mit Allison auf dem Schoß zu Stiles Füßen, die inzwischen auf der Couch lagen.

Und während Peter sanft Stiles Arm immer wieder auf und ab strich, ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, Derek einen triumphierenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Jetzt reichte es Derek endgültig. Da er hier niemanden umbringen durfte, brauchte er jetzt frische Luft. So griff er sich seine Jacke, verabschiede sich knapp mit einem "Bis demnächst." und stürmte regelrecht in die kalte Nacht.

* * *

Und wem würdet ihr heute gerne den Kopf waschen? Habt ihr schon einen Idee wie es weitergehen wird? Schreib mir doch eure Vermutungen!

Liebe Grüße

Zira


	10. Tür Zehn - mein Herz

Hallo meine Lieben,

ich hoffe, dass euch das letzte Kapitel nicht abgeschreckt hat. Ich selbst bin nämlich gar nicht zufrieden damit. Aber dafür hab ich mir heute besonders viel Mühe gegeben. ^^

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Mein Herz**

Wutentbrannt raste Derek mit seinem Camaro über die Landstraße. Er musste raus aus der Stadt, weg von diesen Irren, weg von Peter und auch weg von Stiles. Es war zu viel, er konnte sich das nicht länger mit ansehen!

Zu sehen, wie Peter Stiles berührte, ihn streichelte und besitzergreifend in den Armen hielt, fühlte sich an, als würde jemand ein Messer in sein Herz rammen und es genüsslich immer wieder drehen. Es war eine Qual ertragen zu müssen, wie jemand anderes Stiles so nahe war. Wie jemand tat, was Derek sich unter Schmerzen verbot und dann auch noch zu sehen, dass Stiles es duldete, hatte das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Er wusste nicht warum, aber auch wenn sich Stiles gewehrt hatte, hatte er doch immer wieder zugelassen, dass Peter ihn erneut berührte.

Glaubte Stiles etwas wirklich, dass er schneller genesen würde, wenn er dem Rudel körperlich nahe war? Nein, dass konnte nicht sein, dafür war Stiles einfach zu intelligent. Aber was war dann der Grund? Er hatte Peter doch früher auch nicht in seine Nähe gelassen. Sollte es wirklich an ihrer Trennung liegen? Sehnte sich Stiles vielleicht so sehr nach einer starken Schulter, dass er selbst Peters in Betracht zog? Abrupt zog sich Derek Brust zusammen und ein heißer Schmerz ging durch seinen Körper. Nein, stopp, darüber würde er nicht weiter nachdenken. Das war absurd und er würde sich nicht gestatten sich das überhaupt vorzustellen. Auf so eine Idee würde Stiles niemals kommen, versuchte er sich einzureden. Aber ein kleines Stimmchen in seinem Hinterkopf ließ diesen Gedanken nicht verstummen und quälte ihn damit.

In Rekordzeit kam er im Reservat an seinem ehemaligen Zuhause an. Schnaubend stieg er aus und knallte die Tür des Wagens zu, wofür er sich sofort selbst eine knallen wollte. Jetzt war er schon so wütend, dass er sein geliebtes Auto fast demolierte und alles war nur die Schuld von Peter. Ja, dieser Gedanke war gut. Peter war an allem Schuld. Nur ihm hatte er es zu verdanken, dass Derek seine Beherrschung verlor, dass er seinen Wagen grob behandelte und dass Stiles nicht bei ihm war. Er würde nichts lieber tun, als zurückzufahren, Peter seine Faust in seine grinsende Visage zu rammen, Stiles aus seinen Armen zu reißen, ihn fest an sich zu pressen und ihn nie wieder loszulassen.

So irrational dieser Gedanke auch war, so gut tat er ihm doch. Er gab ihm ein Ziel für seine Wut, etwas an dem er seinen Zorn, den er eigentlich auf sich selbst verspürte, ausleben konnte.

Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages hatte sich Derek in seine Beta-Form verwandelt und stürmte in den schneebedeckten nächtlichen Wald. Getrieben von seiner Wut hetzte er durch das Unterholz auf der Suche nach Erlösung. Er musste dieses Gefühl loswerden, das sein Herz zerfraß und drohte ihn zu einem wirklichen Monster werden zu lassen.

Seine Atmung ging schwer, doch Derek könnte nicht aufhören zu laufen, er brauchte vergessen, er brauchte Abstand. Das Bild von Stiles in Peters Armen verfolgte und quälte ihn weiter und ohne es bewusst ausgelöst zu haben, verwandelte er sich vollständig in einen Wolf. Sich schüttelnd befreite er sich von seiner zerfetzten Kleidung.

Groß und imposant stand der schwarze Wolf in mitten des winterlichen Waldes und reckte seine Schnauze zum Himmel. Er fühlte sich leicht und frei. Ein schwacher Wind trug den Geruch der Tannennadeln, des Waldbodens und der anderen Tiere zu ihm. Er wusste nicht, was ihn gerade noch belastet hatte. Er spürte nur einen Nachhall der unsäglichen Qual, aber jetzt fühlte er sich befreit und glücklich. Ein freudiges Heulen verließ seine Kehle, bevor er lossprang, den Schnee mit seinen Hinterläufen in die Luft schleuderte und es genoss so schnell er konnte durch den Wald zu rennen.

Nach einiger Zeit weckte ein interessanter Geruch seine Neugierde. Es roch vertraut, es roch nach Spielgefährten. Aufgeregt folgte er der Fährte. Bereits wenige Minuten später erreichte er eine kleine Lichtung und erspähte eine hochgewachsenen Schatten, von dem der Geruch ausging. Vorsichtig pirschte er sich heran. Es war ein Mensch, ein Mann. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und starrte ihn die Sterne.

Als Derek wenige Schritte hinter ihm war, drehte sich der Andere plötzlich um. Er musste seine Anwesenheit gerochen haben, denn er hatte keine Geräusche gemacht. Der Mann war nicht besonders groß, hatte dunkle Haare, die ihm bis zum Kinn reichten und einen sehr ungepflegten Bart. Auch seine Kleidung hatte schon bessere Tage gesehen, aber auffällig waren seine Augen, stechend blau, Werwolfsaugen.

"Es ist also war." drang eine längst vergessene Stimme an Dereks Ohren. "Der große Derek Hale ist zu einem wahren Wolf geworden. Ich bin beeindruckt." Es war kein klarer Gedanke, der ihn durchströmte, aber als er den abfälligen Tonfall seines Gegenübers vernahm, stellte sich sein Nackenfell auf und alles ihn ihm schrie `Vorsicht!´. Mit Bedacht trat der Wolf einen Schritt zurück und Derek verwandelte sich zurück. In so einer Situation war es sicherer ganz Mensch zu sein, um die Gefahr richtig einschätzen zu können. In einem Kampf Wolf gegen Mensch, konnte es schnell schlecht für den Wolf ausgehen, denn Menschen benutzten nur zu gerne Waffen.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen suchte Derek in seinem Gedächtnis nach dem Mann vor sich und der Fremde gab ihm die Zeit. Es war der Moment, in dem das Erkennen in Dereks Augen aufblitzte, als der Andere erneut seine Stimme erhob.

"Na, erinnerst du dich endlich wieder wer vor dir steht? Hast du unsere gemeinsame Zeit etwa so tief vergraben? War sie so schlecht?" fragte er spöttisch, während Atemwölkchen vor seinem Mund entstanden.

Wie ein Gewitter aus Bildern stürmten die Erinnerungen zurück in Dereks Gedächtnis. Sofort spannten sich seine Schultern an und er verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust. "Russel." entgegnete er dem Anderen fest.

"Also weißt du wirklich noch wer vor dir steht. Das freut mich ungemein." gab er amüsiert zurück, als hätte er einen Witz gemacht.

"Was willst du hier?" verlangte Derek zu wissen. "Oh, ich habe von dem berühmten Derek Hale gehört, dem großen Alpha, der nun keiner mehr ist und seinem Menschen, den er sich als Liebchen hält."

Jede Faser in Dereks Körper spannte sich an, bei diesen Worten. Adrenalin flutete seinen Körper und nur ein Gedanken war noch in seinem Kopf vorhanden. Ich muss Stiles schützen!

Er brauchte nicht mehr fragen, nun wusste er ganz genau, was der Andere von ihm wollte. "Verletze meinen Gefährten und ich werde dir zeigen, dass ich die stärkste und unbarmherzigste Kreatur bin, die du je gekannt hast." kam es grollend tief aus Dereks Kehle.

Russel lachte, ein dunkles, ein tiefes Lachen. "Oh, ich werde ihn nicht verletzten. Ich werde ihn in Stücke zerfetzten und sie dir dann als nettes Präsent nach Hause liefern, damit du nachfühlen kannst, wie es mir ergangen ist und denselben Schmerz erleiden musst."

"Ich habe Jade nicht ermordet." entgegnete Derek ihm fest. "Sie ist dennoch wegen dir tot. Nur durch dich, dem überheblichen Streuner Derek Hale wurden damals die Jäger auf uns aufmerksam. Wärest du nicht gewesen, wäre sie noch am Leben." giftete er Derek an.

"Russel." versuchte es Derek mit gezwungener Ruhe. "Du weißt doch selbst..." Doch der Fremde ließ ihn nicht aussprechen. "Was weiß ich? Weißt du eigentlich wie es ist, wenn einem der Gefährte genommen wird? Wie unerträglich der Schmerz ist? Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass du nur Ärger machst, aber meine sanfte Jade musste dich kleinen Streuner ja unbedingt aufnehmen und wie hast du es ihr gedankt? Du hinterhältiger Bastard, ich werde dir genau das nehmen, was du mir genommen hast und mich dann an deiner Qual laben. Denn jetzt endlich kann ich mich rächen, denn du hast dich gebunden. Ich rieche es ganz genau. Du wirst leiden! Oh wie ich das genießen werde!" steigerte sich der Ältere in seinen Zorn hinein.

Derek war nach diesen Worte bewusst, dass etwas mit seinem ehemaligen Freund nicht stimmte und jetzt nahm er auch den leicht säuerlichen Geruch war und ergänzte ihn mit dem Erscheinungsbild seines Gegenübers. Es war eindeutig, Russel war nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne. Der Schmerz über den Verlust seiner Geliebten Jane hatte etwas in ihm zerbrochen und er war wahnsinnig geworden.

Plötzlich verwandelte sich Russel in einen Werwolf und ging auf Derek los. Dieser hatte nur einen Wimpernschlag um zu reagieren. In Sekundenschnelle verwandelte auch er sich, fuhr seine Krallen aus und griff den Älteren ebenfalls an. Dabei trieb ihn ein einziger Gedanke an, der glühend in ihm brannte. Ich muss Stiles beschützen!

* * *

Diese Kapitel ist zwar traurig, aber irgendwie fand ich es auch richtig schön. Mich hat auch eine richtige Leichtigkeit erfasst, als ich mit Derek durch die Wälder gelaufen bin. Ging es euch auch so? Was habt ihr Besonderes gefühlt?

Liebe Grüße

Zira


	11. Tür Elf - Blut und Kälte

Hey ihr Lieben,

da bin ich wieder und heute auch schon wesentlich früher. ^^

Jetzt Mal ehrlich, wart ihr sauer auf Stiles, weil er sich von Peter hat umsorgen lassen? Ich war ziemlich hin und hergerissen, ob ich es ihm gönnen soll oder lieber sauer auf ihn bin, weil es Derek so schmerzt.

Es bleibt auf jeden Fall weiter spannend, wie es mit den Beiden ausgeht.

Aber hier erstmal der nächste Moment.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Blut und Kälte**

Eine tiefe Wunde klaffte an Dereks Bauch auf, aus der eine beachtliche Menge Blut strömte. Schützend hielt er seinen Arm davor, während seine andere Hand mit ausgefahrenen Krallen nach Russel hieb.

Er hatte ihn unterschätzt. Russel war nie ein großer Kämpfer gewesen, doch sein verwirrter Geisteszustand ließ ihn unberechenbar werden. Er hatte Derek mehr als einmal hart getroffen, so dass Dereks größere Stärke und Ausdauer die Waagschale nicht kippen konnten.

Aber auch Derek hatte seinem Gegner zugesetzt. Russel hinkte bereits auf einem Bein, weil er eine große Wunde am Oberschenkel hatte und auch seinen Brust und sein Gesicht waren von Dereks Krallen verletzt worden.

Beide Gegner atmeten schwer und kämpften mit ihren Schmerzen, dennoch gingen sie verbissen weiter aufeinander los. Russel rannte auf ihn zu, ging kurz bevor er bei ihm war in die Knie und sprang. Aber er griff Derek nicht wie erwartet an, sondern sprang über ihn hinweg und noch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, fühlte Derek einen siedend heißen Schmerz in seinem Rücken. Russel hatte ihm den Rücken mit seinen Klauen zerfetzt. "Ahhhhhrg." ein markerschütterndes Brüllen ging von Derek aus. Getroffen taumelte er nach vorne auf seine Knie. Gequält krümmte er sich zusammen, die Arme fest an seinen Leib gepresst und weiße Blitze tanzten vor seinen Augen. Er verlor zu viel Blut.

Gemütlich umrundete Russel seinen ehemaligen Freund. "Na, wie fühlt es sich an? Verlierst du gleich das Bewusstsein?" fragte er mit falscher Sanftheit. "Lass dich ruhig fallen Derek. Ich werde mich schon um dein Liebchen kümmern."

NEIN, schrie alles in ihm und allesverzehrende Angst drängte die erlösende Schwärze und die Schmerzen zurück. Er konnte jetzt nicht bewusstlos werden. Russel würde zu Stiles hetzten und ihn töten. Er musste ihn beschützen!

"Lass los, Derek." erklang noch einmal die Stimme des Älteren. Sie war ganz nah, Russel musste sich runter gebeugt haben. Derek spürte mehr als das er es sah, wie eine Faust auf seinen Kopf zuraste. Mit aller Kraft die er aufbringen konnte, riss er seinen Kopf zurück, entging dem Schlag und versenkte seinerseits seine Krallen in Russels Kehle.

Überrascht röchelnd griff sich Russel an die Kehle. "W...Was?" kam stockend über seine Lippen. Blut rann aus seiner aufgeschlitzten Kehle über seine Hand, seine Augen wurden groß und er stolperte ein paar Schritte Rückwarts gegen einen Baum.

Eine befreiende Erleichterung erfasste Dereks Körper. Er hatte es geschafft. Stiles war in Sicherheit. Russel würde ihm nichts mehr antun können. Die Anspannung verließ seinen Körper und damit ging auch seine letzte Kraft. Glücklich ließ er sich von der Schwärze fortziehen in eine Welt der Erholung ohne Schmerz.

Als Derek wieder zu Bewusstsein kam fühlte er als erstes unglaubliche Schmerzen, die bei der kleinesten Bewegung durch seine Körper jagten. Ruhig blieb er liegen und atmete flach um seinem Geist einen Moment ohne Schmerzen zu gewähren. Er fühlte den harten und rauen Boden unter sich und sah über sich die Bäume und Sterne. Ihm war kalt und er war definitiv verletzt. Nur langsam klärte sich sein Verstand. Er war im Wald, im Reservat, er hatte gekämpft, er war verwundet worden und lag im eisigen Schnee. RUSSEL, blitze ein Gedanke auf. Er wollte Stiles töten! Angst pumpte augenblicklich durch seine Venen.

Er hatte mit Russel gekämpft und ihn schwer verwundet. Ein Aufatmen ging durch seinen Körper. Russel war tot, dass konnte niemand überleben. Aber er brauchte eine Bestätigung, weshalb er sich mühsam unter fürchterlichen Schmerzen auf den Bauch rollte und zu dem Baum sah, an den Russel zurückgestolpert war.

Aber dort war niemand. Dereks Augen wurden weit. Das konnte nicht sein, er schaute nur in die falsche Richtung. So schnell er konnte quälte er sich in eine sitzende Position und sah sich hektisch in alle Richtungen um, doch von Russel oder einer Leiche war keine Spur zu sehen. Auch mit seinen Werwolfssinnen konnte er ihn nirgends ausmachen, weder tot noch lebendig. Nur eine Blutspur, die schon Stunden alt war, konnte Derek wahrnehmen.

Abrupt fing Dereks Herz an schneller zu schlagen, sein Puls raste. Hatte Russel seinen Angriff überlebt? War er jetzt auf dem Weg zu Stiles? Panik erfüllte Derek Verstand. Stiles war in Lebensgefahr!

Unter dem unwilligen Protest seines Körpers kämpfte sich Derek auf die Beine und registrierte nur am Rande, den roten Schnee unter seinen Füßen. Er musste zu Stiles! Er musste ihn warnen. Sein Geist lief auf Hochtouren und überflog seine Möglichkeiten. Er war nackt, verletzt und ohne Handy mitten im Reservat von Beacon Hills. Er hatte keine Chance Stiles zu warnen. Er musste so schnell er konnte zurück zu seinem Wagen um zu seinem Gefährten zu kommen.

Panisch fragte er sich, wie lange er Bewusstlos gewesen war und ob es vielleicht schon zu spät war. Doch dann viel ihm ein, dass Stiles beim Rudel gewesen war, als er ihn verlassen hatte. Sie würden ihn beschützen. Doch einen Erleichterung wollte sich bei Derek nicht einstellen, denn es war bereits spät in der Nacht und Stiles war sicherlich nach Hause gefahren. Dort wäre er Russel hilflos ausgeliefert. Selbst wenn Noah heute keine Nachtschicht haben würde, konnte er gegen einen wilden Werwolf nichts ausrichten. Am Ende wären nur beide tot.

Mit purer Willenskraft schaffte er es seinen Körper dazu zubringen sich zu bewegen. Jeder Schritt tat höllisch weh und Derek kam nur sehr langsam voran. Immer wieder stütze er sich an einem Baum ab um kurz Luft zuschnappen und sich dann wieder weiterzukämpfen. Es war ein Martyrium, doch für Stiles würde er alles auf sich nehmen.

Seine Gedanken waren erfüllt von seinem Gefährten. Von seinen Augen, die ihn liebevoll ansahen, von seinem Lächeln, dass in Derek Glück und Frieden hervorrief, bis ein Schatten hinter ihm aufragte und er sah, wie Russels Klauen sich in Stiles Körper bohrten und Stiles Blut in Massen den Boden tränkte. Geschockt schüttelte Derek heftig seinen Kopf um die Bilder zu vertreiben. Er durfte nicht daran denken. Stiles ging es bestimmt gut und wenn er schnell zu ihm kam, würde es auch so bleiben.

Dennoch pumpten diese Gedanken noch mehr kalte Angst in seine Venen, aber auch Adrenalin, ohne das er sicherlich schon lange zusammengeklappt wäre. Denn immer wieder schwand ihm kurz die Sicht, aber er durfte nicht aufgeben, er musste zu Stiles.

War es vielleicht das, was Russel gemeint hatte, als er von einem gebundenen Werwolf gesprochen hatte? Das man alles für den anderen tat? Das man bereitwillig sein Leben opferte um den Anderen in Sicherheit zu wissen? Oder war da noch mehr?

Inzwischen fiel es Derek immer schwerer einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzten und die Augen offen zu halten. Die großen Wunden an seinem Bauch und seinem Rücken schmerzten unsäglich und er fror bitterlich. Seine Füße konnte er schon lange nicht mehr spüren und sein Körper schrie nur noch nach Ruhe und Erholung. Er war vollkommen erschöpft und würde nichts lieber tun, als sich einfach auf dem Boden zusammen zurollen, aber der Gedanke, dass Stiles in Gefahr war, ließ ihn weiter gehen.

Seine Gedanken drifteten wieder ab. Es war ihm schon einen ganze Weile schwer gefallen länger ohne Stiles Nähe auszukommen, aber seit sie sich getrennt hatten, wurde es unerträglich. Alles in ihm drängte ihn dauerhaft dazu dem Jüngeren nahe zu sein, ihn in seine Arme zu schließen und häufig auch als Sein zu markieren. Besonders wenn irgendjemand, selbst Scott Stiles berührte, wollte er ihn von ihm wegreißen und demonstrativ seinen Anspruch klar machen. Als er dann in Peters Armen lag, war der Drang so übermächtig geworden, dass Derek seine einzige Chance in der Flucht sah.

Er wusste, er liebst Stiles und ihm war auch bewusst, dass sich das niemals ändern würde, auch wenn Stiles glücklich mit jemand anderem leben würde. Aber das war etwas anderes, etwas dunkles, etwas verschlingendes, etwas mächtiges und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er diesen Teil von sich beherrschen konnte.

Doch er hatte auch bemerkt, dass dieses dunkle Etwas sanfter wurde und sich ein wenig zurückzog, wenn Stiles in berührte, wenn er bei ihm war. Gehörte das auch zu dem was Russel meinte? Oder war das einfach nur Derek Innerstes, dass blutrünstig und besitzergreifend war und gegen das er sich langsam nicht mehr zur Wehr setzten konnte?

Derek hatte das Gefühl, als würden seine Gedanken wirr, sie schienen nur noch träge zu fließen. War er stehen geblieben? Er fror auch nicht mehr. Er hatte es gar nicht bemerkt, aber er musste weiter gehen! Doch sein Körper wollte ihm nicht mehr gehorchen. Seine Glieder waren steif und fast erfroren, seine Wunden bluteten unaufhörlich und sein Verstand war wie in Watte gepackt. Der Blutverlust und die Kälte forderten nun unerbitterlich ihren Tribut. Ungewollt sackte Derek in die Knie. Seine Hände waren blutverschmiert, doch sein Blick richtete sich zu den Sternen. Es war ein wunderschöner klarer Nachthimmel. Stiles würde er gefallen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Stiles! Er musste zu Stiles! Klärten sich seine Gedanken einen Augenblick. Aber ihm war in diesem Moment klar, dass er es niemals schaffen würde. Russel würde Stiles töten, während er hier auf dem verschneiten Waldboden zu Grunde ging. In dem Schnee, den sein Gefährte so liebte. Dennoch konnte er nicht aufgeben, es ging doch um Stiles! So sammelte er noch einmal all seine verbliebene Kraft und heulte so laut er konnte, bevor er ohnmächtig in den roten Schnee sank.

* * *

Glaubt ihr, dass es Stiles gut geht? Wird Derek in der Kälte sterben? Und was hat es mit den gebundenen Wölfen auf sich? Ich brenne darauf eure Gedanken dazu zu hören. Lasst mir doch einen kleinen Kommentar da!

So nun muss ich wieder renovieren. -.-

Liebe Grüße

Zira


	12. Tür Zwölf - Bleib bei mir!

Hey ihr Lieben!

Hier kommt also Tür Nummer Zwölf. Ich möchte euch vorweg bitten, mir nicht den Kopf abzureißen. Ich weiß, ich bin gemein zu Stiles und Derek, aber die Beiden können ja nicht einfach glücklich werden, dass wäre doch langweilig. Also lasst bitte Milde walten mit mir, ich verspreche euch auch ein Happy-End!

Also dann, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Bleib bei mir!**

Benommen öffnete Stiles seine Augen. Seine Brust fühlte sich eng an und er hatte das Gefühl, als wenn seine Welt untergehen würde. Es war, als hätte er einen sehr schlechten Traum gehabt, konnte sich aber nicht mehr an den Inhalt erinnern. Nur das bedrückende Gefühl war geblieben und wollte nicht verschwinden.

Plötzlich fuhr Scott neben ihm hoch und saß auf einmal kerzengerade im Bett. Er sah alarmiert aus. Der Alpha war hoch konzentriert und sein ganzer Körper war angespannt. Es schien Stiles, als würde Scott etwas wahrnehmen, was er nicht konnte.

Mit geweiteten Augen drehte Scott seinen Kopf und sah Stiles erschrocken an. "Stiles..." setzte Scott an und stockte, nicht wissend wie er es sagen sollte. "Derek, er..."

Nun war auch Stiles alarmiert. Scott verhielt sich äußert seltsam und das beunruhigte Stiles extrem. "Was ist mit Derek? Bro, rede mit mir!" forderte Stiles ihn auf. Doch bevor Scott antworten konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Isaac stand im Türrahmen. "Scott, hast du das auch gehört?" fragte er panisch. "Das war Derek oder?"

Stiles lief es kalt den Rücken runter und das Gefühl in seiner Brust verstärkte sich. Sekundenschnell erfüllte nackte Angst seinen Verstand. Seine Hände griffen nach Scotts Schultern und schüttelten ihn. "Scott, was ist passiert? Was ist mit Derek?"

"Er...er..." fing Scott wieder an zu stottern, doch bevor Stiles ihn erneut durchschütteln konnte, fast er sich ein Herz. "Ich glaube er stirbt." ließ er die Bombe platzen. "Ich hab sein Heulen gehört. Er hat nach mir gerufen. Aber es klang so verzweifelt und so endgültig, als wäre es ein Abschied."

Panik erfasste Stiles. Derek starb?! und sie saßen hier weiterhin gemütlich auf Scotts Bett und taten nichts? In Bruchteilen einer Sekunde war Stiles auf den Beinen, suchte seine Sachen zusammen und schrie die beiden Werwölfe an. "Warum bewegt ihr euch nicht? Wir müssen zu ihm! Wir müssen ihm helfen! Ihr könnte ihn doch finden oder? Ich meine, ihr wisst aus welcher Richtung sein Heulen kam und könnt ihn vor Ort sicherlich mit euren Geruchssinn finden oder etwas nicht?" fragte Stiles halb hoffnungsvoll halb panisch.

Ein zaghaftes Nicken antwortete ihm von Beiden. Was standen sie dann noch hier rum?, fragte Stiles sich. Warum waren sie nicht schon längst in seinem Wagen und fuhren zu Derek? Es war, als legte sich eine eisige Hand um Stiles Herz. War es vielleicht schon zu spät? War Derek schon tot und sie konnten es ihm nur nicht sagen? War es möglich, dass ein Werwolf spüren konnte, wenn ein Rudelmitglied starb?

Hektisch bewegte sich Stiles Brustkorb. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich beängstigend und seine Kehle schnürte sich zu. Seine Lungen fühlten sich an als würden sie krampfen und seine Sicht schränkte sich ein. Als seine Knie unter ihm nachgaben, wurde er aufgefangen und fest an eine Brust gedrückt. Dumpf hörte er, wie jemand auf ihn einredete, aber er verstand die Worte nicht.

Es fühlte sich an, als wenn es ewig dauern würde. Doch irgendwann bemerkte er die Hand auf seinem Rücken, die mit leichtem Druck auf und ab fuhr. Die Person neben ihm atmete tief und langsam ein und aus um Stiles Körper dazu zubringen sich ihrer Atmung anzupassen und ganz langsam nahm Stiles seine Umgebung wieder mehr war.

Scott hielt ihn fest in seinen Armen und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein, während Isaac vor ihm kniete. "Es wird alles gut, Stiles. Wir werden ihn finden und er wird noch am Leben sein. Hörst du! Es ist immerhin Derek, der kann gar nicht tot sein. Derek ist so zäh, der überlebt einfach alles. Stiles, verstehst du mich?" und Stiles nickte. Ja, er hatte Scott verstanden.

"Stiles, ich werde dich jetzt loslassen und mich anziehen, damit wir losfahren können um Derek zu finden. Aber Isaac ist genau vor dir und ich bin nur zwei Schritte entfernt. Hörst du? Ist das ok?" wieder nickte Stiles nur. Seine Brust war immer noch wie zugeschnürt, doch er konnte wieder atmen und sein Herz fühlte sich nicht mehr an, als wenn es zerdrückt würde.

Es dauerte keine Minute, bis Scott wieder neben ihm war und ihn bat aufzustehen. Sie machten sich auf den Weg runter und erst da bemerkte Stiles, dass Isaac bereits angezogen war. Das musste er wohl getan haben, als die Panikattacke Stiles fest im Griff hatte.

Draußen am Jeep öffnete Scott kommentarlos die Beifahrerseite für Stiles, während Isaac hinten einstieg und Scott sich auf den Fahrersitz setzte. Röhrend starrte Scott den Motor und Stiles konnte ein wenig freier atmen. Sein Alpha würde es schon schaffen, er würde Derek finden, dass musste er einfach!

Quälend lange kamen Stiles die Minuten vor, während sein Jeep über die verlassene Landstraße rollte. Krampfhaft versuchte er die Bilder von einem sterbenden Derek, die sich in seinen Verstand drängen wollten, zu ignorieren. Angst war alles was seine Gedanken noch beherrschte. Angst, dass sein Geliebter tot war, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen würde und unwillkürlich trieben seine Gedanken zum gestrigen Abend zurück.

Derek hatte den ganzen Abend griesgrämig gewirkt, als würde irgendetwas an ihm nagen, während Stiles versucht hatte ihn vergeblich zu ignorieren. Er hatte versucht sich auf die Lagebesprechung und die Anderen zu konzentrieren. Sogar Peter, der ständig versuchte ihn zu begrabbeln, war ihm als Ablenkung recht gewesen. Außerdem musste er eingestehen, wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich war, dass ihm Peters Aufmerksamkeit gut getan hatte. Es war zwar beim besten Willen nicht so, dass er jemals etwas mit Peter anfangen würde, aber es war schön, wenn man das Gefühl bekam begehrt zu sein. Besonders, nachdem Stiles in den letzten Tagen durch Dereks Verhalten das Gefühl bekommen hatte minderwertig und nicht begehrenswert zu sein.

Stiles war sich zwar bewusst, dass bei Peter immer noch etwas mehr dahinter steckte, aber in diesem Moment hatte ein kleiner, egoistischer Teil von ihm es genossen. Das war sicherlich auch der Grund dafür, dass er einige Male einen Augenblick länger die Annäherungen des Älteren geduldet hatte. Außerdem hatte er nach einiger Zeit gemerkt, dass es Derek überhaupt nicht gefiel, dass Peter ihn berührte. Er wusste, dass es reine Bösheit war, dass Ganze auf die Spitze zu treiben. Aber er war inzwischen nicht mehr nur traurig, dass Derek ihn abserviert hatte, sondern auch sauer und er wollte es ihm wenigstens ein kleines Bisschen heimzahlen.

Als Peter ihn dann allerdings fast auf seinen Schoß gezogen hatte, war es Stiles doch zu viel geworden und er hatte es beenden wollen, aber da hatten sich die Anderen schon auf ihn gestürzt und nach kurzem war es zu einer großen Kuschelaktion geworden. Es war nicht beabsichtigt gewesen, doch Stiles hatte sie genossen und sich im Zuge dessen wohl doch an Peter angelehnt. Das musste dann aber für Derek zu viel gewesen sein und er war wutschnaubend abgehauen.

In diesem Moment hatten ihn Schuldgefühle überrollte und er wollte sich losmachen und ihm hinterher stürmen, doch sowohl Peter, als auch Scott und Lydia hatten das nicht zugelassen und ihm gesagt, er solle Derek ziehen lassen. Er würde sich schon wieder beruhigen und das er selbst an allem Schuld sei. Zwar hatten diese Worte Stiles Schuldgefühle nicht besänftigt, aber er war dennoch genau dort in mitten seines Rudels geblieben und nach eigner Zeit, hatte er es geschafft, die Nähe seiner Freunde einfach zu genießen. Sie war Balsam für seine Seele und deshalb hatte er sich auch leicht überreden lassen, die Nacht bei Scott zu verbringen, anstatt in sein leeres Zuhause zurück zu fahren.

Doch in diesem Moment flammten seine Schuldgefühle mit der Wucht einer Dampfwalze wieder auf. Denn sollten sie wirklich zu spät kommen, war dass das Letzte, was Derek von ihm gesehen hatte. Wie er sich ungeniert in den Armen seines Onkels einkuschelt hatte. Das durfte nicht passieren! Stiles wollte es klarstellen, ihm erklären was ihn dazu getrieben hatte und dass es nichts zu bedeuten hatte und er hoffte verzweifelt, dass er dazu noch die Gelegenheit bekommen würde.

Es kam ihm vor als wären Stunden vergangen, als sie endlich anhielten. Sie waren im Reservat. Sofort stürmte Stiles aus dem Jeep und wollte blind loshetzten, doch wusste er ja gar nicht wohin er musste. Ungeduldig drehte er sich zu Scott und Isaac um, die bereits neben dem Wagen standen und tief die Gerüche des Waldes aufnahmen. Es dauerte nicht lange und ohne sich abzusprechen preschten die Beiden in die gleiche Richtung los.

Stiles rannte durch den dichten Schnee und hatte große Probleme mit den Werwölfen mitzuhalten, sie nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Er musste alle Kraft aufwenden, die er besaß, aber er trieb sich selbst immer weiter und unter der ganzen Angst, Schuld und Verzweiflung spürte er auch ein klein wenig Erleichterung. Denn nun konnte er endlich etwas tun, er musste nicht mehr warten und sie würden Derek bald finden.

Wie bald, hätte Stiles allerdings nicht gedacht und auch den Anblick der sich ihm bot, hatte er nicht erwartet. Als Stiles sah, dass Scott und Isaac am Boden knieten, fing sein Herz noch ein wenig schneller an zu rasen und er beschleunigte noch einmal seine Schritte. Schlitternd kam er zum Stehen und wollte sich sofort in den Schnee werfen, doch er war wie gelähmt.

Dort auf dem Waldboden in einem riesigen Kreis aus rotem Schnee lag Derek. Nackt, sein Rücken von Krallen zerfetzt, blutüberströmt, mit dem Gesicht im Schnee und bewegte sich nicht. Unfähig etwas zu tun, konnte Stiles nur zusehen, wie Scott und Isaac Derek Lebenszeichen überprüften und sich seine Wunden inspizierten.

"Er lebt noch." kam es hektisch von Scott. "Allerdings weiß ich nicht wie lange noch." "Dann lass ihn uns schnell hier wegbringen." schlug Isaac vor. "Wir bringen ihn zu Deaton." entschied Scott und so wuchteten die zwei jungen Werwölfe so sanft wie möglich Derek in die Höhe und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Jeep.

Wie in Trance starrte Stiles weiterhin den Fleck an, wo Derek gelegen hatte und den ganzen von Blut gefärbten Schnee. Ein scharfes "Stiles" riss ihn wieder ins hier und jetzt. Scott hatte ihn gerufen, während sie ihren Weg mit dem schwer verletzten Derek fortsetzten. Er musste für ihn da sein, schoss es Stiles durch den Kopf und diese Aufgabe war es, durch die Stiles es schaffte sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzten.

Helfen konnte er den Beiden beim Tragen nicht, aber er konnte dennoch nützlich sein. Sprintend eilte er voraus zu seinem Jeep, öffnete die Hecktüren und klingelte Deaton aus dem Bett. Nach dem er dem Druiden die Situation kurz geschildert hatte, waren auch schon Scott und Isaac bei ihm und hoben Derek in den Jeep.

"Ich fahre hinten mit." teilte Stiles den Werwölfen mit, während er bereits in den hinteren Teil seines Jeeps kletterte. "Deaton hab ich schon informiert. Er erwartet uns." Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren, stiegen Scott und Isaac ebenfalls ein und fuhren, so schnell es mit dem verletzten Derek ging, über den unbefestigten Waldweg.

Stiles hatte Dereks Kopf auf seinen Schoß gebetet und strich ihm unentwegt über den Kopf. Eine bedrückende Stille hatte sich im Wagen breit gemacht. Alle hofften verzweifelt, dass sie es noch rechtzeitig schaffen würden und dass Deaton Derek helfen konnte.

Als die Stille fast nicht mehr zum Aushalten war, durchbrach Scott sie. "Keine Angst, Derek wird das schaffen. Er hat schon ganz andere Dinge überlebt." sagte er mit mehr Zuversicht als er empfand. "Ja…ja du hast Recht." stimmte ihm Isaac unsicher zu. "Nach seinem Kampf mit Kali war er viel schwerer verletzt."

Aber wirklich glauben tat es keiner der Drei. Denn obwohl es stimmte, dass Kali Derek damals schwerer verletzt hatte, so war Derek damals auch ein Alpha gewesen, mit wesentlich mehr Kraft als ein einfacher Beta. Krampfhaft unterdrückte Stiles ein Schluchzen. Es würde nichts bringen, wenn er jetzt in Tränen ausbrach. Das würde Derek auch nicht helfen. Also ignorierte er seine eigenen Gefühle und konzentrierte sich nur auf Derek. Streichelte ihn, berührte hauchzart seine Wange und versuchte ihn durch seinen reinen Willen Kraft zu geben, um auch dieses Mal zu überleben.

Ein Blick raus zeigte ihm, dass sie inzwischen über die Landstraße bretterten und Stiles betete, dass sie bald ankommen würden, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass Dereks Atmung flacher wurde. Zärtlich blickten seine Augen auf das blasse Gesicht seines Geliebten hinab, dass von seinen blutverschmierten Händen gehalten wurde und stumm löste sich eine einzelne Träne aus seinem Auge und viel auf ihn herab.

* * *

Und was sagt ihr? Hat euch das Kapitel gefallen? War es zu traurig? Habt ihr mit Stiles mitgelitten?

Ich auf jeden Fall! Am liebsten hätte ich mit ihm zusammen losgeheult.

Schreibt mir doch wie es euch erging!

Liebe Grüße

Zira


	13. Tür Dreizehn - Rudelkuscheln

Hallo meine Lieben,

das heutige Türchen kommt leider etwas verspätet. Ich hoffe ihr seht es mir nach, aber heute hat es einfach nicht klappen wollen. Dafür ist jetzt allerdings Wochenende und das gibt mir die Gelegenheit fleißig zu schreiben und euch vielleicht auch früher mit den nächsten Türchen zu begeistern. ^^

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Rudelkuscheln**

In pulsierenden Wellen zog der Schmerz durch Dereks Körper und ließ ihn erwachen. Er hatte das Gefühl, auf einer weichen Unterlage zu liegen und es roch vertraut. War das Einbildung? Fantasierte er etwas? War das nun der Moment in dem er sterben würde? Ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

In der Annahme auf dem verschneiten Waldboden zu liegen, wusste Derek nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Sein Körper fühlte sich schwach an und ihm war bewusst, dass er es so niemals zu seinem Wagen schaffen würde. Es war dieses Mal wirklich aus, wurde es ihm klar. Er hatte versagt und deshalb würde Stiles sterben!

Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals und seine Augen wurden feucht. Tränen wollte sich unter seinen Augenliedern hervordrängen, als er ein Geräusch vernahm. All seine Sinne konzentrierten sich darauf. Er konnte es nicht zuordnen. Es hatte sich irgendwie nach dem Geklapper von Tassen angehört. Aber wie sollte das möglich sein. Im Wald würde sicherlich niemand mit Tassen hantieren.

Angestrengt versuchte er mehr zu hören und die Eindrücke seines Geruchsinns zu deuten, um seine Umgebung besser wahrzunehmen. War das etwa ein Herzschlag? fragte er sich und sofort schlug sein Herz schneller und irrwitzige Hoffnung breitete sich ihn im aus. Wenn jemand in der Nähe war, dann gab es vielleicht doch noch eine Chance. Er musste auf sich aufmerksam machen.

Unter der Aufbietung all seiner Kraft versuchte er seine Augen zu öffnen. Es fühlte sich an, als wenn Gewichte an seinen Augenliedern hängen würden. Er benötigte drei Anläufe, bis er es schaffte und schloss sie direkt wieder mit einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen, als ihm das Licht in die Augen stach. Es war hell? War es etwa schon Tag geworden? Wie konnte es sein, dass er noch lebte? Derek war sich sicher gewesen, dass er die Nacht nicht lebend überstehen würde.

Seine Gedanken fingen an zu rotieren und erst da, nahm er wirklich seinen Umgebung war. Im war warm, der Untergrund auf dem er lag fühlte sich unter seinen Fingern wirklich weich an und es roch nach Zuhause. Außerdem waren auf einmal Schritte zu hören, mehrere und Derek konnte drei aufgeregte Herzschläge ausmachen.

Erneut quälte er sich seine Augen zu öffnen und sah als erstes das Gesicht von Scott über sich, der ein wenig das helle Tageslicht abschirmte. "Derek, wie geht´s dir?" wurde er direkt darauf angesprochen. "Gott, du hast uns einen Wahnsinns Schrecken eingejagt. Wir haben echt gedacht, dass du es nicht schaffen würdest."

Ich auch, dachte sich Derek und versuchte die Gedanken und Gefühle zu verarbeiten, die auf ihn einströmten. Er lebte, Scott war bei ihm, er war nicht mehr im Wald, Stiles!

"Stiles...Scott, Stiles er...er ist in Gefahr!" kam es bruchstückhaft durch seinen Hals. "Du musst ihn beschützen! Russel...er will ihn töten!" entgegnete er Scott mit aller Dringlichkeit.

"Hey, es ist alles gut, Derek!" versuchte ihn Scott zu beruhigen. "Stiles geht es gut. Er ist hier, siehst du?" Er deutete mit seiner Hand auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Sein Blick wanderte hinüber und er registrierte nur Sekunden später seinen Gefährten, der vollkommen unversehrt zusammen mit Isaac neben seinem Bett stand und im ein schüchternes "Hey!" entgegen hauchte.

Unbändige Erleichterung durchströmte Derek und ließ ihn nun auch den Rest seiner Umgebung erkennen. Er war in seinem Loft, lag in seinem Bett und war verarztet worden. Stiles ging es gut und er konnte nun auch dafür sorgen, dass es so blieb. Tränen der Freude wollte sich aus seinen Augenwinkeln drängen, doch er hielt sie zurück. Er würde nicht weinen, aber ein erleichtertes Seufzen verließ dennoch seine Kehle.

Allerdings wurde es gleich darauf falsch gedeutet. "Hey, warte." sprach ihn Scott an, als er seine Hand vorsichtig auf Dereks Unterarm legte und ihm einen Teil seines Schmerzes nahm. Er fühlte, wie sich seine Muskeln entspannten und kurz darauf auch, wie sein Verstand wieder dabei war abzudriften. Aber er musste Scott erst noch von der Bedrohung berichten.

"Scott." kam es matt von ihm. Hatte er seinen Augen etwas geschlossen? Träge öffnete er sie wieder. "Russel, ein Omega, will Stiles töten. Er wird ihn suchen. Du musst ihn aufhalten, er ist verrückt geworden und gefährlich." "Ja, natürlich." versicherte Scott ihm. "Aber sag mal, was ist..." fing Scott an ihn zu fragen, doch Derek dämmerte bereits sanft wieder weg und war sofort eingeschlafen vor Erschöpfung.

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, war es schon wieder dunkel und es war sehr laut um ihn herum. Viele Stimmen drangen auf ihn ein und sie redeten alle durcheinander. Er konnte nur Gesprächsfetzen ausmachen, doch es war ihm klar, dass es das Rudel war. Sie hatten sich wohl alle in seinem Loft breit gemacht und versuchten irgendetwas zu organisieren.

Derek wusste nicht, ob er wirklich wollte, dass sie wusste, dass er wach war, aber da war es auch schon zu spät. Seine Matratze senkte sich auf einer Seite ab und Scott sprach ihn an. "Na, wie geht es dir inzwischen?" Er sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Es würde mir besser gehen, wenn hier nicht so ein Krach wäre." entgegnete Derek ihm direkt. Scott lachte. "Wenn du schon wieder genervt sein kannst, muss es dir ja wesentlich besser gehen."

"Scheiße siehst du trotzdem noch aus!" kam es höchst charmant ein paar Meter von Dereks Fußende entfernt von seinem Onkel. Peter stand mit verschränkten Armen gemütlich gegen einen Pfeiler gelehnt. Augenrollend wollte er eine Erwiderung starten, als Scott ihn unterbrach und damit Peter einfach ignorierte. "Jetzt erzähl uns doch bitte mal, was gestern passiert ist. Warum hat der Kerl dich eigentlich angegriffen?"

Überlegend sah Derek von Scott zu Peter und dann zum Rest des Rudels, dass im Wohnbereich am werkeln war. Gut so, dann würden es nicht alle mitbekommen, ging es ihm beruhigend durch den Kopf. "Ich bin im Wald auf einen alten Bekannten getroffen." fing Derek an. "Ich kenne ihn aus der Zeit nach dem Brand. Er hat vor einigen Jahren seine Frau verloren, seine Gefährtin und das nie verwunden. Es hat ihn verrückt gemacht."

Ein abfälliges Schnauben kam von Peter. Doch Scott zog seine Aufmerksamkeit direkt wieder auf sich. "Und warum hat er dich dann angegriffen?" "Er ist der Meinung, dass ich Schuld am tot seiner Frau bin."

"Und bist du?" fragte Scott unverblümt nach. "Nein." erwiderte Derek fest. "Sie wurde von Jägern getötet."

Das schien Scott als Begründung zu reichen, aber man sah ihm an, dass es immer noch in ihm arbeitete. "Ok, dass ist der Grund, warum er versucht hat dich zu töten, aber was will er dann von Stiles?" fragte er verwirrt. Derek wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er wollte Scott nichts von dem Bund erzählen, was auch immer das war, aber irgendwas musste er ihm sagen. Also entschied er sich für die halbe Wahrheit. "Er hat Gerüchte gehört, dass ich wieder in Beacon Hills lebe und einen Partner habe. Er will nicht mich, sondern Stiles töten, damit ich das Selbe durchmache, wie er. In seinem Irrsinn hat er wohl vergessen, dass ich das nicht kann, wenn ich tot bin."

"Scheiße, müssen wir ihn stoppen." entfuhr es Scott und er blickte zu Stiles rüber, der gerade eine Decke ausbreitete. Sorge überzog sein Gesicht. Aber bevor er Pläne schmieden konnte, wurde er von Peter unterbrochen.

"Das ist nicht mehr nötig. Ich habe mich schon darum gekümmert." teilte er den Beiden vage mit.

Alarmiert sah Scott auf und fuhr zu Peter herum. "Was soll das heißen, Peter?" fragte er ihn scharf. Der Angesprochene zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich habe das Problem beseitigt. Stiles ist in Sicherheit." Überhaupt nicht glücklich sah Scott ihn an. "Was genau hast du getan?" ertönte nun die Stimme des Alphas und Scotts Augen färbten sich rot. Isaac spitze drüben plötzlich die Ohren, aber die anderen drei bekamen nichts davon mit.

Unbeeindruckt hielt Peter seinem Blick stand. "Ich habe getan was nötig war um unsere kleine Prinzessin dauerhaft zu schützen! Der Kerl wird nie wieder die Möglichkeit haben Stiles zu gefährden." "Peter!" kam es grollend aus Scotts Kehle. "Ich dachte wir hätten darüber gesprochen. Wenn du in meinem Rudel sein möchtest, wird niemand getötet." "Scott." kam es lang gezogen von Peter, als würde er mit einem begriffsstutzigen Kind reden. "Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich ihn getötet habe. Nur das ich mich um ihn gekümmert habe. Mit dem wie, musst du dich nicht belasten, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass wir ihn nie wieder sehen werden." lächelte Peter stolz.

Scott war anzusehen, dass er Peter am liebsten schlagen würde, aber er hielt sich zurück. Auch Derek war nicht begeistert von Peters Vorgehen, aber es beruhigte ihn dennoch. Er wusste, dass er sich nun um Russel keine Sorgen mehr machen musste und Stiles wirklich in Sicherheit war. Denn Peter erledigte seine Arbeit gründlich.

Bevor Peter noch mehr Unheil verbreiten konnte, kam ein strahlender Isaac in ihre kleine Runde. "Es ist alles fertig." verkündete er. Ergeben stand Scott auf und auch Peter stieß sich von dem Pfeiler ab, an den er sich gelehnt hatte. "Isaac, hilfst du mir mal!" forderte Scott ihn auf und mit einem Nicken stand Isaac auf einmal an Dereks Bett. Verwirrt sah er die Beiden an. "Was habt ihr vor?" fragte er mit leichtem Unbehagen in der Stimme.

"Wir werden dich jetzt ins Wohnzimmer schaffen." erklärte Scott knapp und ohne weitere Erklärungen griff er nach Dereks Arm, Isaac tat es ihm mit dem anderen Arm gleich und sie halfen Derek auf. Schmerzhaft stöhnte er, als sich seine erst leicht verheilten Wunden spannten und seine Arme über die Schultern der Beiden Jüngeren gelegt wurden. Ihm war nicht ganz geheuer, was das sollte und als er an einem breit grinsenden Peter entlanggeführt wurde, war ihm klar, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde.

Im Wohnraum angekommen sah er, dass Allison, Lydia, Stiles und vormals auf Isaac ein großes Lager aus Kissen Sitzsäcken und Decken auf dem Boden geschaffen hatten. Es sah wahnsinnig gemütlich aus, aber Derek schwante Übles. "Was soll das?" richtete er seine Frage an Scott, mit einem nicht zu überhörenden genervten Unterton. "Rudelkuscheln!" teilte dieser ihm nur freudestrahlend mit und schon wurde Derek in die Mitte des Kissenlagers manövriert. Sein vollkommen entnervtes Stöhnen wurde von den glücklich lächelnden Anwesenden ignoriert.

Nachdem Derek einigermaßen gemütlich und schmerzfrei halb aufrecht saß, dauerte es keine zwei Minuten und das komplette Rudel hatte sich viel zu nahe um ihn herum positioniert. Isaac hatte sich vertrauensvoll von der einen Seite an seinen ehemaligen Alpha gekuschelt und Scott mit Allison im Arm von der Anderen. Peter hatte es sich an seinen Beinen gemütlich gemacht und auch Lydia lag neben seinen Füßen, mit einer Menge Kissen im Rücken. Nur Stiles war befangen stehen geblieben, bis Lydia ihn mit ausgestreckter Hand aufgefordert hatte, zu ihnen zu kommen und er es sich neben ihr bequem gemacht hatte.

Der Fernseher war gegenüber von ihnen aufgestellt worden und überall um sie herum lagen Snacks in Schüsseln verteilt. Augenrollend wollte Derek das Ganze kommentieren, doch er verkniff es sich, als er bemerkte, wie glücklich alle waren. Er ließ es einfach stillschweigend über sich ergehen und musste am Ende feststellen, dass es doch gar nicht so schlecht war, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde.

Sie schauten mehrere Superheldenfilme und einen Weihnachtsfilm, für deren Auswahl sicherlich Stiles verantwortlich war, aßen viel zu viel und hatten viel Spaß. Stiles lag neben Lydia, in ausreichendem Abstand zu Peter, der sich heute zur Abwechslung mal benahm, Allison war irgendwann nach dem zweiten Film in Scotts Armen eingeschlafen und auch Isaac döste an seiner Schulter.

Und irgendwie hatte Derek nach einiger Zeit das Gefühl, dass seine Wunden gar nicht mehr so sehr schmerzten. War vielleicht doch etwas dran, an diesem Rudelmojo und nicht nur eine clevere Idee von Peter, um sich an Stiles ranzumachen? Und wenn das so wäre, was war denn mit dem was Russel erwähnt hatte? Gab es wirklich gebundene Werwölfe und was bedeutete das?

* * *

Ich liebe es wenn das ganze Rudel zusammen liegt und kuschelt. 3 Geht es euch genauso? Na, wer freut sich, dass Derek überlebt hat und wohl auf ist?

Ging euch das mit Russel zu einfach? Ich finde in dieser Situation ist Peters kompromisslose Art richtig passend.

Liebe Grüße

Zira


	14. Tür Vierzehn - gebunden und am Arsch

Guten Morgen meine Lieben,

bei mir ist es heute wieder spät geworden, deshalb gibt es erst jetzt das neue Türchen. Allerdings liegt es auch daran, dass die Kapitel irgendwie immer länger werden. Die Jungs scheinen mich echt im Griff zu haben. '^^ Mal schauen, ob ich da wieder raus komme.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Gebunden und am Arsch**

Kurzfristig war dann aus dem gemütlichen Rudelkuschel-Abend eine Rudelkuschel-Übernachtung geworden. Alle waren so entspannt und glücklich, dass keiner nach Hause wollte und man sich einfach an Ort und Stelle schlafen gelegt hatte. Eventuell war auch das übermäßig verzehrte Essen daran Schuld gewesen, dass keiner der Anwesenden mehr die Ambition aufbrachte sich aufzuraffen und in die Kälte rausgehen zu wollen.

Dereks angebrachter Protest, dass er sein Loft gerne wieder für sich hätte oder zumindest alleine in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen wollte, wurde kurzer Hand abgeschmettert mit dem Argument, er bräuchte die Nähe des Rudels für seine Heilung.

Er hatte zwischenzeitlich mit dem Gedanken gespielt einfach aufzustehen und rüberzugehen, aber seinen Wunden hielte in davon ab. Jede unnötige Bewegung schmerzt immer noch höllisch und das Gewebe war auch noch nicht vollständig wieder zusammen gewachsen. Es musste wohl an dem großen Blutverlust liegen, dass es etwas dauerte. Sein Körper schien die Priorität zu haben, erst Blutkörper nachbilden zu müssen und sich danach um verletztes Gewebe zu kümmern.

Aber irgendwann entschied sich Derek, dass es ok war. Denn das kollektive Geschmuse erinnerte ihn an vergangene Zeiten, an die Zeit vor dem Brand, an seine Familie. Wieder so viele Menschen um sich zu haben, die für ihn da waren und ihn liebten, sorgte für ein warmes geborgenes Gefühl in seinem Innern.

Womit er allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte, war die Konstellation des Rudels, als er wach wurde. Als erstes spürte er auf seiner Brust das Gewicht einer anderen Person. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah einen ihm nur allzu bekannten Haarschopf. Stiles lag mit seinem Gesicht in Dereks Halsbeuge vergraben, hatte einen Arm über seine Brust gelegt und eins seiner Beine zwischen Dereks platziert. Isaac lag immer noch an seiner anderen Seite, allerdings inzwischen mit dem Rücken an Peters Brust und auch von dessen Armen umschlungen. Dereks Augenbrauen hebten sich. Eine interessante Überraschung, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Scott, war durch Stiles etwas von ihm abgedrängt worden und umarmte seinerseits Allison, die Händchen haltend und mit zugewandtem Kopf neben Lydia lag. Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde zeigte Derek, dass alle andere noch schliefen und so gestattete er sich diesen Moment zu genießen. Es war ein wahnsinnig beruhigendes Gefühl all diese vertrauten Personen um sich zu haben und er spürte, wie dieses dunkle, gierige Etwas in seinem Innern nur noch ein kleiner Punkt war. So klein, dass er es übersehen könnte, wenn er nicht genau in sich schauen würde.

Allerdings war er sich bewusst, dass dies hauptsächlich an Stiles lag. Es war im schon im Verlauf des letzten Abends aufgefallen. Je näher Stiles ihm war, desto ruhiger war sein Innerstes. Wenn er aufstand um Nachschub aus der Küche zu holen oder auf die Toilette zu gehen, kam es Derek vor, als wenn dieses Etwas automatisch seinen Kopf hob und sich umsah, ob es einen Grund sah hervorzukommen. Aber wenn Stiles wieder da war, schien es sich direkt wieder schlafen zu legen. Stiles besänftigte es und Derek war sich nicht sicher ob ihm das gefiel. Immerhin war sein Entschluss, dass er sich von Stiles fern halten würde, was scheinbar seinem Innersten allerdings die Möglichkeit gab ausbrechen zu können.

Und dann war da noch die Sache mit den gebundenen Werwölfen, die ihm einfach keine Ruhe ließ. Nur woher sollte er dazu Informationen bekommen? Sollte er vielleicht Deaton fragen, immerhin wusste der Druide sehr viel über Werwölfe? Oder blieb ihm am Ende nichts anderes übrig als Peter nach seinem Wissen zu fragen? Es störte ihn, dass er so viel über sich selbst nicht wusste. Es war zwar verständlich, da diejenigen, die es ihm hätten beibringen können, früh gestorben waren, aber ärgern tat es ihn trotzdem.

Derek wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er bemerkte, dass langsam wieder Leben in das Rudel kam. Da er sich nicht von Stiles losgemacht hatte, gab er vor noch zu schlafen, als dieser sich regte. Er konnte ganz genau verfolgen, wie geborgen sich Stiles fühlte, als er aufwachte und er den vertrauten Körper unter sich wahrnahm. Aber auch, wie er erschrocken zusammenzuckte, als er realisiert auf wem er lag und dann versuchte sich so vorsichtig wie möglich von Derek zu entfernen. Überraschend versetzte es Derek einen Stich, als Stiles sich sofort von ihm zurückzog und er eine leichte Brise Traurigkeit von ihm aufschnappte.

Doch lange blieb ihm nicht darüber nachzudenken, denn im nächsten Moment krabbelte ein panischer Isaac über ihn, der beim Aufwachen wohl bemerkt hatte, wer ihn so beschützend im Arm hielt. Dadurch wurden dann auch alle anderen wach, denn Isaac stieß auf seiner Flucht auch gleich gegen Scott, wodurch auch Allison und Lydia wach wurden. Stumm, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Isaac über Derek hinweg zu Peter, der sich gerade genüsslich streckte. "Fang wieder an zu atmen, Kleiner. Ich hab deinem jungfräulichen Hintern nichts angetan und wenn, dann hättest du es auf jeden Fall mitbekommen." teilte Peter Isaac mit einem Zwinkern mit. Der wiederum knall rot anlief und weiterhin erstarrt blieb.

Scott, Allison und Lydia hatten nicht wirklich etwas davon mitbekommen, während Stiles nur am Rand des Lagers stand und mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

Nachdem alle eine Katzenwäsche hinter sich hatten, immerhin hatte ja niemand etwas für eine Übernachtung mitgebracht, gab es Frühstück aus den Resten vom Vorabend, die von Stiles und Allison in der Küche noch einmal schmackhaft gemacht wurden. Dabei war es interessant zu beobachten, dass Isaac tunlichst vermied Peter anzusehen und jedes Mal rot wurde, wenn Dereks Onkel etwas sagte. Die Gedanken des Betas waren viel zu leicht zu durchschauen.

Über das ganze Frühstück hinweg kehrten Dereks Gedanken immer wieder zu den gebundenen Werwölfen zurück und sein Blick suchte mehr als einmal Stiles, der glücklicherweise nichts davon bemerkte. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Stiles und er auf einer anderen Ebene miteinander verbunden waren und was hieß das dann für sie? War es möglich, dass Derek irgendwann wie Russel würde ohne Stiles? Oder war das alles nur wirres Geschwätz eines Verrückten? Diese Fragen ließen ihn einfach nicht los und so traf er eine weitere Entscheidung.

Bereits kurze Zeit nach dem Frühstück herrschte Aufbruchsstimmung. Der Wohnraum und die Küche waren aufgeräumt worden, während Derek die Anweisung hatte, nicht den Hintern von der Couch zu bewegen. Eine Anweisung von Stiles, der allerdings ansonsten vermieden hatte, Derek anzusehen oder anzusprechen. Es zeigte Derek erneut, wie wichtig er dem Jüngeren war.

"Peter, ich möchte noch etwas mit dir besprechen." hielt er den Älteren zurück, als er als Erster gehen wollte. Nacheinander verabschiedeten sich alle, wobei Stiles Derek mit einem skeptischen Blick bedachte, bevor er das Loft verließ.

Ohne lange Umschweife, kam er direkt zum Punkt. "Was weißt du über gebundene Werwölfe?", fragte er den Älteren Werwolf, der mit verschränkten Armen vor der Couch stand. "Gebundene Wölfe?" fragte Peter überrascht zurück. "Wo hast du denn das aufgeschnappt?" "Das ist nicht weiter wichtig. Also was weißt du darüber?" wiegelte Derek die Fragen ab.

"Ach, ich weiß schon." gab Peter zurück und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein wissendes Lächeln aus. "Es war Russel oder? Jetzt macht es auch Sinn. Es war nicht einfach nur seine Frau, die von den Jägern getötet wurde, sondern seine Gefährtin. Ja, ich hab mal davon gehört, dass man dadurch verrückt werden kann. Eigene Dummheit, wie kann man sich überhaupt binden?" fragte er rhetorisch.

"Also weißt du etwas darüber?" "Und was bekomme ich dafür?" fing Peter an zu feilschen. "Ich werde dir nicht deine Kehle rausreißen, wenn ich wieder fit bin, nachdem du dich an Stiles rangemacht hast." kam es grollend von Derek.

"Ich sehe schon, dass wird mit dir wieder nichts. Du bist wirklich langweilig, Neffe." Ein Knurren entstieg Dereks Kehle, doch bevor er eine weitere Drohung aussprechen konnte, redete Peter weiter. "Aber ich will heute mal nicht so sein. Immerhin kann das Ganze ja auch mir schaden."

Peter legte eine Kunstpause ein und schritt auf und ab. "Mal sehen, wo fangen wir am Besten an." Er stellte Dereks Geduld erneut auf die Probe und schien sich dabei sehr gut zu amüsieren. Derek bettete innerlich für Geduld, denn wenigstens war sein Onkel in mitteilsamer Stimmung.

"Es gibt da diese Überlieferung, dass es für jeden Werwolf einen perfekten Partner geben soll. Wenn du mich fragst, ist das allerdings vollkommener Schwachsinn. Als wenn wir kleine Teenager-Girlies wären und auf unseren Prinzen warten würden." Ein abfälliges Schnauben von Peter erklang, während Derek genervt aufstöhnte.

"Naja, jedenfalls soll es so sein, dass man einen Bund mit seinem Partner eingehen kann, wenn man ihn gefunden hat. Allerdings unter der Voraussetzung, dass beide es auch wirklich wollen. In diesem Fall soll es die Macht des Werwolfs verstärken, die Gefährten könnten sich gegenseitig spüren und sich Kraft geben."

"Und du hast schon mal von jemandem gehört, der diesen Bund eingegangen ist?" fragte Derek begierig. Peter stoppte in seiner Bewegung und sah Derek intensiv an. "Ja, dass habe ich und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du auch in dieser Zwickmühle feststeckst." Das machte Derek hellhörig. "Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Ach bitte, spiel hier nicht den Dummen, Derek! Wir beide wissen doch ganz genau, dass du dem kleinen Stiles verfallen bist und das diese ganze tragische Trennungsgeschichte nur Schwachsinn ist. Du gierst nach unserer Prinzessin und dir geht es scheiße, seit er nicht mehr in deiner Nähe ist. Und fang gar nicht erst an es abzustreiten. Ich kann es riechen." Derek war wie überfahren. Woher wusste Peter das nun schon wieder?

"Ich sag es dir jetzt ganz klar. Du hast dich an Stiles gebunden, so unvorstellbar diese Vorstellung auch ist. Allerdings habt ihr die Bindung noch nicht besiegelt und durch deinen idiotischen Versuch Stiles vor dir selbst zu schützen, steht die Bindung auf der Kippe. Wenn sie bricht, kann es sein, dass du wie der gute Russel wahnsinnig wirst und dann will ich nicht in deiner Nähe sein. Also bekomme dich in den Griff und vervollständige die Bindung. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust wieder ein Omega zu werden!"

Die Gedanken rasten durch Dereks Kopf. Es war also wirklich war. Es gab diese Bindung und er war sie mit Stiles eingegangen. War dieses dunkle Etwas, dass an ihm zerrte, etwa der Wahnsinn von dem Peter sprach? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er verrückt werden würde, wenn er Stiles von sich stieß? Und was hatte das für Auswirkungen auf Stiles? Würde ihn als Mensch der Bruch der Bindung auch schaden?

"Wie sieht es mit Stiles aus? Was passiert mit ihm?" war Dereks drängendste Frage. "Da Stiles ein Mensch ist, bleibt er größtenteils verschont. Wahrscheinlich wird er in seinem Leben nie wirklich glücklich werden, aber das ist ja wohl keine große Sache." gab Peter augenrollend zurück.

Stiles würde niemals glücklich werden? flammte es in Dereks Verstand auf. Hatte er Stiles also schon längst nachhaltig geschadet ohne es wirklich mitbekommen zu haben? War also alles was er gerade versucht vollkommen sinnlos? Aufstöhnend rieb sich Derek über sein Gesicht. "Und was passiert, wenn ich den Bund mit ihm eingehe? Und wie läuft das überhaupt ab?"

"Dann lebt ihr glücklich bis ans Ende eurer Tag und werdet mir für immer auf die Nerven gehen." kam es angepisst von Peter. Derek konnte sich aber auch dumm stellen. Ein leidender Blick seines Neffen traf ihn und ließ ihn erweichen. "Ihr habt bei dieser Sache überhaupt keine Wahl. Einmal mit dem richtigen Partner eine Beziehung eingegangen, muss der Bund geschlossen werden, sonst endet es in Blutvergießen." Derek nickte zum Zeichen seines Verstehens.

"Und wie schließt man nun diesen Bund?" fragte er erneut. "Du musst ihn beißen." antwortete Peter kurz. Geschockt weiteten sich Dereks Augen. "Ich kann Stiles nicht beißen." "Natürlich kannst du das." entgegnete Peter fest. "Du bist kein Alpha, also ist dein Biss gefahrlos für Stiles. Er wird durch eure Verbindung auch schneller heilen, so dass die Wunde eh nicht lange da sein wird." Derek musste eingestehen, dass Peter recht hatte. Stiles würde durch einen einfachen Biss von ihm nichts geschehen.

"Ist das alles?" fragte er sicherheitshalber nach. "Ich muss ihn nur beißen, sonst nichts?" "Naja," und da war es wieder, Peters patentiertes spitzbübisches Grinsen, "eine Kleinigkeit gäbe es da noch. Du musst ihn während seines Höhepunktes beißen und zwar in den Nacken." Peters Grinsen wurde anzüglich und Derek verbot sich daran zu denken, was seinem Onkel gerade durch den Kopf schoss.

Er sollte Stiles beim Sex beißen? Na das konnte ja was geben. Selbst wenn er den Bund besiegeln wollen würde, musste er erst einmal Stiles für die Idee erwärmen, sich beißen zu lassen und das konnte ja nichts werden. Stiles vertrat eine klare `kein beißen Politik´. Sie waren am Arsch!

* * *

Was denkt ihr, wird es mit den Beiden noch was? Würde Stiles sich von Derek beißen lassen?

Gibt es hier eigentlich Isaac x Peter Fans?

So jetzt geht´s für mich auch endlich ins Bett.

Liebe Grüße

Zira


	15. Tür Fünfzehn - No way!

Hallo ihr Lieben,

da bin ich wieder. ^^ Heute ziemlich platt, aber auch in absoluter Weihnachtsstimmung. Wir waren heute zum Weihnachtssingen im Stadion. Eine tolle Aktion! 3

Und nun direkt zum nächsten Kapitel!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**No way!**

Stiles stand in der Küche und bereitete einen Brokkoliauflauf zu. Er war dabei die abgeschnittenen Röschen zu waschen und wollte dann Kartoffeln schälen. Ihm tat die Ruhe seines Zuhauses gerade sehr gut. Sein Vater war noch auf dem Revier und Scott hatte er überreden können, dass er sich heute Mal mit Allison treffen sollte.

Seit knapp zwei Woche, seit der Trennung von Derek, wich Scott ihm fast nicht mehr von der Seite und so sehr Stiles seinen Herzensbruder auch liebte, brauchte er auch Zeit für sich. Er war Scott dankbar für seine Unterstützung, denn in den letzten Wochen waren seine Gefühle wirklich Achterbahn gefahren und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das ohne Hilfe durchgestanden hätte.

Nach der Trennung von Derek ging es ihm sehr mies. Er hatte sich vor der Welt versteckt und wollte sich nur noch in Luft auflösen. Scott hatte ihn mit Vehemenz versucht abzulenken, doch nichts schien Stiles Leid zu lindern. Es war überraschend gewesen, dass er dann durch Peters Hilfe wieder neuen Mut gewonnen hatte und Derek zur Rede stellen wollte. Zwar war das nicht so gelaufen, wie er es wollte, aber seine Chance hatte er bekommen. Als er in Dereks Bett aufgewacht war, war er für einen Moment wieder glücklich gewesen. Kurzzeitig hatte er vergessen was geschehen war und sich einfach in dem Geruch und der Wärme von Dereks Bett gesuhlt. Allerdings war ihm kurz drauf wieder schmerzlich in Erinnerung gerufen worden, was passiert war. Doch diese Mal hatte Stiles seine Chance ergriffen. Tapfer hatte er Derek zur Rede gestellt, nur um danach in ein noch größeres Loch zu fallen.

Derek hatte ihm an diesem Morgen mit absoluter Brutalität klar gemacht, dass er Stiles für einen nervtötenden unattraktiven Spinner hielt und sie nie wieder zusammen kommen würden. Stiles konnte von Glück reden, dass er die nächsten Tage mit einer dicken Grippe im Bett gelegen hatte und die Medikamente seinen Verstand vernebelt hatten. Er hatte in diesen Tagen sehr viel geschlafen und musste sich so dieser brutalen Wahrheit nicht direkt stellen.

Doch es hatte ihm fast das Herz aus der Brust gerissen. In den folgenden Tagen war Scott noch anhänglicher geworden und hatte Stiles gar nicht mehr alleine gelassen. Selbst nachts war er bei ihm gewesen um Stiles davon abzuhalten in seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken zu versinken.

Das Rudeltreffen war an diesem Wochenende eine nette Abwechslung gewesen, auch wenn Stiles Angst hatte, Derek zu begegnen. Er wusste einfach nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte und seine unbändige Trauer hatte sich auch langsam in Wut gewandelt. Wie hatte Derek sich nur so mies verhalten können? Allerdings wollte er auch nicht den Unmut des Werwolfes wecken, denn er wusste nicht, ob sein mühsam zusammengekratztes Selbstvertrauen, eine erneute Abfuhr von Derek ertragen könnte.

Irgendwann hatte es ihn aber geritten, als er Derek dauerhaft schweigend und mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte, wie er Stiles gekonnt ignorierte. Er hatte sich ein wenig auf Peters Annäherungsversuche eingelassen und dabei eine große Genugtuung verspürt. Derek zu zeigen, dass er ihn nicht brauchte und die Aufmerksamkeit von Peter hatten ihn regelrecht beflügelt und das Kuscheln mit dem Rudel hatte sein übriges getan, dass Stiles sich pudelwohl gefühlt hatte.

Doch dann war Derek raus gestürmt und Stiles war plötzlich von Schuldgefühlen überrollt worden. Als Derek anschließend auch noch schwer verletzt im Wald gelegen hatte und sie nicht wussten ob er überleben würde, war Stiles erneut fertig mit seinen Nerven gewesen. Seine Schuldgefühle hatten ihn fast erdrückt, denn er schrieb es sich selbst zu, dass Derek verwundet worden war. Immerhin wäre der Ältere sicherlich nicht in die Nacht hinaus gestürmt, wenn Stiles es nicht mit Peter übertrieben hätte. Er hatte nämlich ganz genau bemerkt, dass es Derek überhaupt nicht gepasst hatte, wie oft Peter in berührt hatte.

Eine unbeschreibliche Erleichterung hatte ihn durchströmt, als Deaton ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, dass Derek durchkommen würde. In diesem Moment hatte Stiles sich geläutert gefühlt und wollte alles tun, damit Derek wieder auf die Beine kam. So hatten er und Scott direkt ein Rudeltreffen einberufen, damit sich alle zusammen um Derek hatten kümmern können und ihm vielleicht das Rudelmojo bei seiner Genesung helfen würde. Stiles war zwar immer noch nicht überzeugt davon, dass dieses Mojo wirklich existierte, aber das gemütliche Beisammen sein, würde Derek auf jeden Fall helfen. Denn auch die Seele brauchte Heilung in so einem Fall und dafür war das Rudel die perfekte Medizin.

Als Stiles dann am nächsten Morgen auf Derek aufgewacht war, hatte er sich unglaublich geborgen und glücklich gefühlt. Er hatte es genossen und wäre am liebsten für immer dort liegen geblieben. Ihm war auch nicht Dereks schneller Herzschlag entgangen, den er aus seiner Position wunderbar wahrnehmen konnte. Er wusste, dass Derek wach war. Kurz war er versucht gewesen ihn zu fragen, `was lässt dein Herz so schnell rasen, Mister großer böser Wolf?´, doch er hatte sich zurück gehalten. Zu schön war dieser kurze Moment des Glücks gewesen und seine Angst, erneute harsche Worte entgegen geschleudert zu bekommen zu groß.

Die bittere Süße dieses Augenblicks war ihm nicht entgangen und hatte sein Herz schwer werden lassen. So hatte er sich vorsichtig zurück gezogen, damit Derek weiterhin den Schlafenden hatte mimen können und sein Moment des Friedens nicht zerstört worden war.

Er hatte den Auflauf gerade in den Ofen geschoben, als es an der Tür klingelte. Verwundert putzte sich Stiles seine Hände an einem Geschirrtuch ab, bevor er zur Tür ging. Wer konnte das sein? Scott sollte doch bei Allison sein und er hätte auch angerufen, wenn er vorbeikommen wollte und sein Dad hatte einen Schlüssel. Neugierig öffnete Stiles die Tür und erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. Vor ihm stand Derek!

Er trug wie immer nur ein Longsleeve und seine Lederjacke, obwohl es bitter kalt war und er wirkte immer noch angeschlagen. Seine Gesichtsfarbe war etwas heller als gewöhnlich und seine Gesichtszüge waren angespannt.

"Hey!" kam es vorsichtig von ihm. Immer noch erstarrt kam von Stiles keine Erwiderung. "Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte Derek daher. Mechanisch trat Stiles zur Seite und beobachtete aus geweiteten Augen, wie Derek an ihm vorbei ins Haus schritt. Es dauerte noch einige Sekunden bis Stiles sich wieder im Griff hatte, die Tür schloss und hinter Derek herging.

Dieser hatte sich ins Wohnzimmer begeben und stand unschlüssig vor der Couch. "Möchtest du dich setzen?" fragte Stiles höflich. Er wusste nicht was er von Dereks Erscheinen halten sollte, aber höflich würde er trotzdem sein, zumindest für den Anfang. "Danke." entgegnete Derek und setzte sich auf den Sessel. "Kann ich dir etwas zu trinken anbieten?" fragte Stiles nach. "Nein, danke." war Dereks Antwort und so setzte sich Stiles neben ihn auf die Couch.

Stille breitete sich über sie aus. Warum auch immer Derek hier war, es viel ihm schwer darüber zu reden. Stiles kannte ihn gut genug, um ihm die Zeit zu geben, die er brauchte um mit seinem Anliegen zu beginnen. Währenddessen wechselten sich in Stiles die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle ab. Erst war es Hoffnung, die ihn ergriff. Vielleicht war Derek ja hier um sich zu entschuldigen. Dann Angst, wollte er Stiles noch einmal klar machen, das es zwischen ihnen aus war? Wollte er doch noch ansprechen, dass Stiles mit ihm letzte Nacht gekuschelt hatte? Schmerz folgte, als Stiles sich an die letzten beiden Abfuhren erinnerte und dann Wut. Wenn Derek zu ihm nach Hause gekommen war, um in hier runterzumachen, konnte er was erleben! Das würde er sich nicht gefallen lassen!

Die fielen unterschiedlichen Gefühle zerrten an Stiles und erschöpften ihn schon, bevor Derek überhaupt zu sprechen anfing. Aber nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, fing er dann doch an.

"Wir haben ein Problem." platze er direkt heraus, konnte Stiles aber nicht ansehen. Verwundert blickte Stiles ihn an. Seiner Meinung nach, hatten sie sehr viele Probleme und er wusste beim besten Willen nicht welches Derek gerade ansprach. "Es ist ein Werwolfsding, aber es betrifft auch dich." War das etwas Reue, die Stiles da heraushörte.

Gespannt hörte er erstmal weiter zu. "Wir sind unbewusst einen Gefährtenbund eingegangen." Das sagte Stiles überhaupt nichts und als Derek nicht weiter sprach, fragte er nach. "Und das bedeutet was? Gib mir mal mehr Informationen!" Tief aufseufzend fing Derek an zu berichten.

"Es ist eine tiefe Verbindung zwischen einem Werwolf und seinem Seelengefährten. Wenn er ihn liebt, diese Liebe erwidert wird und sie eine körperliche Beziehung eingehen, dann entsteht der Gefährtenbund. Er macht den Werwolf stärker, er verbindet beide mental, so dass sie sich gegenseitig spüren können. Sie können ihre Kraft teilen und wenn der andere Gefährte ein Mensch ist, wird dieser schneller heilen."

Das hörte sich ja alles nach einer netten Geschichte an, aber woher wollte Derek wissen, dass dies auf sie zutraf? Stiles hatte nicht das Gefühl Derek auf irgendeine Art spüren zu können. Aber eine ganz andere Sache hatte sich viel mehr in seinen Kopf gebrannt. "Du liebst mich?" brachte er es auf den Punkt.

Schuldbewusst sah Derek auf und dieses Mal sah er Stiles an. "Ja." kam es gequält von dem Werwolf. Stiles Gedanken überschlugen sich. "Bitte! Was soll das bedeuten? Du hast mir vor zwei Wochen ganz deutlich klar gemacht, dass du mich nicht liebst, mich sogar ekelerregend findest und jetzt sagst du `ja´? Das ergibt keinen Sinn!" blaffte Stiles ihn an.

Dereks Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch leidender. "Ich dachte, es wäre das Beste für dich." Häh? Jetzt war Stiles wirklich verwirrt. "Wie soll das denn bitteschön gut für mich sein? Du hast mir das Herz rausgerissen, fleißig drauf rumgekaut und dann noch mal einen Stepptanz darauf veranstaltet. Wie soll das gut für mich sein? Erklär es mir, ich bin ganz Ohr!" forderte Stiles ihn sauer auf.

Verzweifelt rieb Derek sich über sein Gesicht. Man sah ihm an, dass er wusste, dass er scheiße gebaut hatte. Er sprach leise und monoton, wohl in der Hoffnung, dass Stiles nicht alles verstehen würde. Doch dieser spitze ganz genau seine Ohren.

"Ich wollte, dass du deine Chancen auf ein glückliches Leben nutzt. Mein Leben und meine Vergangenheit bestehen nur aus Blut und Zorn. Ich bin ein seelisches Wrack und in meiner Nähe bist du ständig in Gefahr. Genauso wie jetzt wieder durch Russel. Ich wollte das alles nicht mehr für dich. Du verstehst dich so gut mit Lydia und mit ihr zusammen könntest du ein friedliches Leben führen. Du könntest Kinder bekommen und dich ganz vom Übernatürlichen zurückziehen. Ich wollte dir diese Chance geben und habe mich deshalb von dir getrennt." Stiles ließ ihn ausreden, viel zu unglaublich war das was er hörte.

Derek hatte mal wieder alles mit sich selbst ausgemacht. Er war der Meinung, dass Stiles es ohne ihn besser gehen würde und hatte sich einfach so von ihm getrennt. Stiles war hin und hergerissen, zwischen Tränen und Wut. Sollte er weinen, weil Derek ihm so sehr weh getan hatte, auf Grund seines verkorksten Selbstbildes oder ihm lieber ins Gesicht schlagen. "Bist du auch nur eine Sekunde auf die Idee gekommen, mich nach meiner Meinung zu fragen? Stell dir mal vor, ich entscheide gerne selbst über mein Leben und falls du es noch nicht kapiert hast, mir ist es scheiß egal was uns wiederfährt, solange ich dich an meiner Seite habe!" Er wählte die Wut.

Derek zuckte zusammen, als hätte Stiles ihn geschlagen, aber Stiles Wut war noch lange nicht verraucht. Er sprang auf und lief auf und ab. "Derek, du bist ein verdammtes Arschloch! Wie konntest du das einfach entscheiden? Ich...Wir..." Stiles war so außer sich, dass ihm glatt die Worte ausgingen und er sich die Haare raufte. Aber dann viel ihm wieder ein, warum Derek hier aufgetaucht war. Schwer atmend versuchte er sich zusammen zu reißen. "Was hat dieser Gefährtenbund jetzt damit zu tun, dass du ein egoistischer Wichser bist?"

Dereks Schultern sackten noch ein Stück hinab. "Ich wusste bis heute nichts von dem Bund und daher haben wir ihn nicht besiegelt." "Na, dass ist doch super." fiel ihm Stiles ins Wort. "Dann können wir das Ganze direkt abbrechen. Mit dir werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht mehr zusammen kommen." Wieder zuckte Derek geschlagen zusammen.

"Das geht nicht." seufzte er. "Was?" blaffte Stiles ihn an. "Wenn der Bund einmal eingegangen ist, muss er besiegelt werden. Ansonsten wird der Werwolf zu einer verrückten blutrünstigen Bestie und du würdest die Fähigkeit verlieren glücklich zu sein. Der Gefährtenbund ist ein sehr starkes emotionales Band, dass beide Parteien nachhaltig verändert." erklärte Derek verletzt.

Verblüfft von dieser Neuigkeit blieb Stiles in seiner Bewegung stehen. Derek würde zum Monster werden und er niemals wieder glücklich? Das war doch jetzt wohl ein Scherz oder? Er sollte wirklich gezwungen sein, nach dem ganzen Bullshit, den Derek verzapft hatte, mit ihm zusammen sein zu müssen? "Du machst Witze, oder?" fragte er ungläubig nach. Aber Dereks Blick verriet ihm, dass es sein absoluter Ernst war.

Ok, vorausgesetzt, Stiles würde das alles glauben und sich wirklich nochmal auf Derek einlassen wollen, wollte er gerne wissen was ihn erwartete. "Und wie besiegelt man diesen Bund?" Doch Derek antwortete ihm nicht. Ein langes Schweigen entstand. Stiles war kurz davor, Derek durchzuschütteln, als er doch noch sprach.

"Ich muss dich beißen, beim Sex wenn du kommst." Die Worte rasten geradezu in Stiles Verstand und er sah Rot. "No way!" schrie er aus.

* * *

Ja, unser Derek hat echt scheiße gebaut. Mal schauen, wie er da wieder rauskommt und ob er Stiles davon überzeugen kann, dass die Bindung besiegelt werden muss.

Das wird auf jeden Fall ein ganzes Stückchen Arbeit. ^^ Ich freue mich schon drauf!

Liebe Grüße und bis morgen

Zira


	16. Tür Sechzehn - Ziellos

Guten Morgen meine Lieben,

bei mir ist es leider heute wieder sehr spät geworden, weshalb ich erst jetzt dazu komme das neue Türchen hochzuladen. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht es mir!

Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Ziellos**

Es war einfach nur unglaublich was Derek ihm da aufgetischt hatte, ging es Stiles immer wieder durch den Kopf. Der Werwolf hatte vor einer halben Stunde das Haus der Stilinskis verlassen, nachdem Stiles mehr als nur einmal klar gemacht hatte, dass er sich niemals von Derek beißen lassen würde. Ihm hallten immer noch seine eigenen Worte in den Ohren wieder.

"Du hast mich verlassen! Du hast mich wie Dreck behandelt und jetzt soll ich dir einfach verzeihen, so tun als wäre nie etwas gewesen und mich dann von dir ficken und beißen lassen?"

Generell war er nicht davon überzeugt, dass auch nur irgendetwas was Derek über diesen Gefährtenbund erzählt hatte, auf sie zutraf. Wo waren da die Beweise? Stiles fühlte sich wie immer. Da gab es keine zweite Präsenz in seinem Kopf oder eine geheimnisvolle Verbindung. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, warum Derek sich das ausdachte, aber es war definitiv Quatsch. Selbst wenn es diesen ominösen Gefährtenbund gab, dann aber nicht zwischen ihm und Derek.

Und dann war da noch der Grund, denn Derek ihm für ihre Trennung genannt hatte. Das war noch haarsträubender! Derek hatte ihn wirklich verlassen, damit er ein perfektes Leben mit Lydia führen konnte? Weil er dachte, dass Stiles bei ihm immer in Gefahr wäre und er zu kaputt war um noch als brauchbarer Partner durchzugehen? Wenn das stimmt, dann war Derek reif, den Arsch aufgerissen zu bekommen. Wie konnte er es wagen, einfach über Stiles Zukunft zu entscheiden? Es war verdammt noch mal seine Entscheidung, ob er sich für ein Leben an der Seite seiner perfekten Göttin oder seines verkorksten Sourwolfes entschied.

Stiles war sauer! Mehr als das, er könnte die Wände hochgehen! Er musste hier raus! Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er den Herd ausgeschaltet, den glücklicherweise bereits fertigen Auflauf rausgeholt, seine Schlüssel geschnappt und saß in seinem Jeep.

Kopflos fuhr er durch das verschneite Beacon Hills. Überall strotzten die Fenster und Häuserfronten nur so vor Weihnachtsbeleuchtung, doch Stiles hatte dafür keinen Blick. Seine Gedanken rasten weiter und er schaffte es nicht Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen. Allerdings wusste er auch nicht, was ihm gerade dabei helfen würde.

Häufig half ein Gespräch mit Scott. Doch ihn wollte er gerade nicht stören, immerhin hatte er ihn ja praktisch zu Allison hin geprügelt. Da konnte er ihn jetzt nicht fragen, ob er Zeit für ihn hätte. Sein Vater schied auch aus. Mit ihm konnte er über Beziehungsprobleme einfach nicht sprechen. Blieben also noch Lydia und Isaac. Allerdings waren diese Beiden auch keine wirkliche Alternative. Isaac würde sich sehr schwer tun seine Meinung zu vertreten, da er sich Derek immer noch sehr verbunden fühlte und mit Lydia wollte er gerade einfach nicht reden. Wahrscheinlich, weil Derek sie für ihn ausgewählt hatte. So lieb er sie hatte, aber das würde er gerade nicht ertragen.

So fuhr er weiter ziellos durch die Stadt und konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass auch andere Gedanken in seinem Kopf auftauchten. Er wollte es nicht, aber auch der Schmerz fand wieder Einlass in seinen Verstand. Derek hatte ihn wirklich tief verletzt und seine Gedanken waren bitter. Viel es Derek wirklich so leicht ihre Liebe zu vergessen? War er ihm so wenig wert? Ungewollt wurden seine Augen feucht. Dumme Tränen, dachte er, als er sich energisch über die Augen wischte.

Ihn überkam das unbändige Verlangen nach Geborgenheit und einer warmherzigen Umarmung und nun wusste er genau, was er brauchte und wo er hin musste.

Keine fünf Minuten später parkte sein Jeep vom dem Beacon Hills Hospital und Stiles machte sich auf die Suche nach Melissa. Er fand sie am Empfangstresen und zog direkt ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "Stiles, ist etwas passiert? Bist du verletzt? Ist etwas mit Scott?" fragte sie sofort alarmiert und scannte Stiles von oben bis unten mit ihrem Blick. "Nein, alles ist gut. Es gibt gerade mal keinen Notfall. Aber hättest du vielleicht einen Moment für mich?" entgegnete er ihr bittend. "Natürlich." antwortete sie ihm verwundert. "Komm, wir gehen da hinten rüber." schlug sie ihm vor. Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Rücken und führte ihn den Gang entlang in ein leer stehendes Krankenzimmer.

Stiles war klar, dass bei Melissa alle Mutteralarmglocken angegangen waren, als sie seinen verlorenen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte und genau das brauchte er gerade. Eine mütterliche Person, die ihm ihr Ohr schenkte und Verständnis für ihn hatte und vielleicht auch einen guten Rat. Schmerzlich wurde ihm wieder bewusst, wie sehr er seine Mutter vermisste. Doch Melissa hatte über die Jahre so viel für ihn getan, dass sie gleich an zweiter Stelle kam.

"Also, was ist los?" kam sie direkt zum Punkt. Stiles wollte ihr gerade antworten, als ein Notsignal losging. Alarmiert sah Melissa auf. "Ich bin gleich wieder da. Warte hier!" wies sie ihn an und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Stiles setzte sich auf das Bett. Melissa würde gleich wieder da sein, er konnte warten, ein Notfall ging vor.

Es dauerte allerdings länger als erwartet, bis sie wieder kam. Trübsinnig besah Stiles sich gerade seine Turnschuhe, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich gleich darauf auf seine Lippen und er drehte den Kopf zu ihr. Doch neben ihm stand nicht Melissa, sondern Peter! Geschockt sprang er vom Bett und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und den Werwolf.

"Hey, ich tue dir doch nichts, Stiles. Du brauchst nicht vor mir zu flüchten." sprach er ihn sanft an. Stiles hatte den Schreck schnell überwunden und hob eine Augenbraue. "Ganz bestimmt! Für dich bin ich doch Rotkäppchen, das alleine durch den dunklen Wald rennt." konterte er und ein verträumtes Lächeln schlich sich auf Peters Züge. Stiles schaltete sofort auf Angriff um. "Was machst du überhaupt hier?" wollte Stiles wissen. "Ich musst noch etwas zu Ende bringen." antwortete Peter ihm geheimnisvoll. "Wo warst du?" bohrte Stiles nach. "Hier." antwortete Peter nur vage, aber sein Blick ging nach unten und Stiles war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er wirklich noch wissen wollte was Peter hier getrieben hatte.

Einen Augenblick später lag Peters Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Stiles und er musterte ihn genau. "Wie ich sehe hat er mit dir gesprochen." "Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst." wehrte der Jüngere sofort ab. "Lüg mich nicht an, Stiles. Ich kann deine Verwirrung riechen. Du bist dir nicht sicher, ob du Derek ein neues Gesicht verpassen oder ihm tränenüberströmt in die Arme fallen sollst." stellte er fest.

Ertappt sah Stiles zur Seite. Peter war verdammt gut. "Woher willst du das so genau wissen. Vielleicht bin ich ja aus einem ganz anderen Grund verwirrt." versuchte Stiles Peter auf eine falsche Spur zu locken. Kopfschüttelnd kam Peter auf Stiles zu. Stiles erster Gedanke war es zurückzuweichen, doch er blieb stehen. Peter war Teil des Rudels, sagte er sich. Er würde ihm nichts tun, beruhigte er sich, auch wenn er sich immer noch nicht wohl fühlte alleine mit ihm in einem Raum.

"Ich kenne meinen Neffen und seine verkorksten Gedanken. Es ist leicht zu erraten, dass er direkt zu dir gerannt ist, nachdem ich ihn über den Gefährtenbund aufgeklärt hatte." erläuterte Peter.

Peter hatte Derek von dem Gefährtenbund erzählt? War an dem Ganzen vielleicht doch etwas dran oder war Stiles Vermutung richtig, nur das Peter statt Derek sich den Quatsch ausgedacht hatte? Stiles musste es herausfinden.

"Was soll das eigentlich mit diesem Gefährtenbund? Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich euch die Geschichte abkaufe. So etwas wie ein magisches Band zwischen Derek und mir gibt es nicht." konstatierte Stiles. "Bist du dir da ganz sicher?" fragte Peter ihn herausfordernd. "Du bist nie aufgeschreckt und hattest ein ungutes Gefühl, dass du dir nicht erklären konntest und musstest kurz drauf feststellen, dass Derek verletzt war? Du hast dich nie gewundert, warum du als einziger Derek verstehst, obwohl er nur mit seinen Augenbrauen wackelt? Oder geschweige denn als Wolf?"

Unverhofft stießen Peters Worte in Stiles auf Resonanz. Ja, vielleicht war er ein oder zwei Mal aus seinen Gedanken gerissen worden und hatte geahnt, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert war. Aber das war während des Angriffs des fremden Rudels gewesen und in der Zeit mussten sie immer damit rechnen, dass etwas Schlimmes passierte. Und nur weil er Derek auch ohne Worte verstand, hieß das doch noch lange nicht, dass das mit einer ominösen Verbindung zusammen hing. Skeptisch blickte er Peter an.

"Das ist noch lange kein Beweis!" gab er zurück. "Nein, aber deine Hand ist es." konterte Peter und deutete auf Stiles Handrücken. Nachdenklich hob Stiles seine Hand und betrachtete die feine Narbe auf seinem Handrücken. Bei ihrem letzten Kampf hatte ein Werwolf fast seine ganze Hand aufgeschlitzt. Es hatte fürchterlich geblutet.

"Fandest du nicht, dass die Wunde unnatürlich schnell zugewachsen ist?" fragte ihn Peter. "Es waren drei Wochen!" entgegnete Stiles energisch. "Ja, drei Wochen, obwohl man deine Knochen sehen konnte und es ist kaum eine Narbe zurückgeblieben. Für den menschlichen Körper ist es nicht möglich so schnell zu heilen, Stiles. Normalerweise hätte es wesentlich länger gedauert und es wäre auch eine große hässliche Narbe als Andenken geblieben." machte er dem Jüngeren klar. "Sieh es ein Stiles, ob du es willst oder nicht, es gibt diese Verbindung zwischen euch und wenn du nicht willst, dass Derek wahnsinnig wird, musst du den Bund mit ihm schließen."

Konnte Peter wirklich recht haben?, fragte er sich. Ok, wenn er zurück dachte, war die Heilung vielleicht doch schneller als gewöhnlich gewesen. Allerdings war es ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, weil sie viel zu beschäftigt damit waren, den Schaden, den das fremde Rudel angerichtet hatte, wieder zu beseitigen. Aber war das wirklich ein ausschlaggebender Beweis?

"Stiles, wenn dir das immer noch nicht reicht. Dann denk doch mal daran, wie schwer Dereks Wunden vorgestern noch waren. Er wäre fast gestorben. Selbst ein Werwolf braucht einige Tage um nach so einer Verletzung wieder fit zu werden. Aber Derek war nach einer Nacht Rudelkuscheln schon wieder auf den Beinen. Kommt dir das nicht merkwürdig vor?" argumentierte Peter weiter und Stiles musste zugeben, dass da doch was dran war.

Durch die vielen Kämpfe waren die Werwölfe schon häufiger schwer verletzt gewesen und hatten immer einige Zeit gebraucht um vollständig zu heilen. Stiles kam nicht Drumherum sich einzugestehen, dass die Möglichkeit vielleicht doch nicht so klein war, dass diese Kräfte wirklich existierten.

Aber einen Bund mit Derek eingehen, hieß immer noch von ihm gebissen zu werden. Selbst wenn Stiles es schaffte ihm zu verzeihen, war das ein absolutes No-Go.

Als wenn Peter seinen Gedanken lesen könnte, sprach er direkt dieses Thema an. "Falls du jetzt mal wieder eine Aufstand wegen dem Biss machen möchtest, kann ich dir nur sagen, lass es, es wäre lächerlich." Lächerlich!, hallte es in Stiles Gedanken wieder. "Was ist daran lächerlich, dass ich von keinem Werwolf als Kauspielzeug missbraucht werden möchte? Ich habe mich damals schon gegen deinen Biss entschieden und würde es auch jederzeit wieder tun."

"Genau deshalb." stellte Peter augenrollend fest. "Du machst dich gerade zum Idioten. Derek ist ein Beta, er kann dich nicht verwandeln. Sein Biss kann dir nicht schaden. Außerdem kann ich dir aus Erfahrung sagen, dass so ein Biss beim Sex sehr anregend sein kann. Und was deine Weigerung angeht. Vergiss nicht, ich war dabei und habe gehört, wie dein verräterisches Herz mir deine wahre Antwort zugeflüstert hat." entgegnete er Stiles verschwörerisch und ein verschmitztes Lächeln erschien wieder auf seinen Zügen.

Stiles wollte Peter wiedersprechen, doch er musste feststellen, dass der Ältere recht hatte. Körperlich würde Dereks Biss ihm nicht schaden und wenn es stimmte und er nun schneller heilte, würde der Biss auch schnell verschwunden sein. Seine Gedanken fingen wieder an zu rasen und er schreckte auf, als erneut eine Hand seine Schulter berührte. Doch dieses Mal war es Melissa. Suchend schweifte sein Blick durch das Zimmer, doch Peter war nicht mehr da.

"Alles ok, Stiles?" fragte Melissa bei Stiles geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck. "Entschuldige, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Wir hatten einen größeren Notfall. Willst du noch mit mir reden?"

Stiles schüttelte energisch seinen Kopf, um seine Gedanken wieder zu klären. "Ja, gerne. Danke!" entgegnete er und sie setzten sich auf das Bett.

* * *

Ich glaube Stiles bekommt die Kopfschmerzen des Jahrhunderts. Er muss eine ganze Menge verarbeiten und wohl auch neu überdenken. Es bleibt spannend, was er sich dieses Mal zusammenreimt.

Na, was glaubt ihr, warum war Peter im Krankenhaus? Wie fandet ihr ihn dieses Mal? Wer glaubt von euch, dass er immer noch einen großen Masterplan verfolgt?

Liebe Grüße

Zira


	17. Tür Siebzehn - Welpenalarm

Hallo meine Lieben,

da bin ich wieder und bringe euch das nächste Türchen mit. ^^

Heute geht es recht ruhig zu, aber ein wenig Spannung erwartete euch natürlich noch. Immerhin haben wir noch ein paar Tage bis Weihnachten. -.^

So, dann wünsche ich euch mal viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Welpenalarm**

Inzwischen war Stiles wieder zu Hause und saß auf seinem Bett. Das Gespräch mit Melissa hatte ihm geholfen seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen und vielleicht waren auch Peters Worte ein wenig daran beteiligt gewesen. Ihm waren nun ein paar Dinge klar.

Erstens, er war immer noch wahnsinnig sauer auf Derek, weil er mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte. Für Stiles waren Dereks Ängste und Befürchtungen kein Grund für eine Trennung. Er hätte mit ihm darüber reden können. Sie hätten sich zusammen dem stellen können, aber Derek musste ja mal wieder alles mit sich alleine ausmachen. Außerdem machte es ihn immer noch rasend, dass Derek glaubte über sein Leben und seine Gefühle entscheiden zu können.

Zweitens, vielleicht zog er es jetzt in Betracht, dass es so etwas wie einen Gefährtenbund und ein Rudelmojo geben könnte. Aber ohne Überprüfung und weitere Beweise würde er das Ganze nicht so einfach glauben.

Und drittens, er wollte immer noch nicht gebissen werden, aber wenn es wirklich sein musste, damit Derek nicht zu einer wilden Bestie wurde, würde er es ihm gestatten. Ihm war zwar immer noch nicht klar, wie alle Konsequenzen aussehen würden, die der Bund mit sich brachte, aber um Derek zu retten und dadurch auch dem Rudel zu helfen, würde er es tun. Denn egal was vorgefallen war und wie er aktuell zu Derek stand, eines war leider immer noch unumstößlich. Stiles liebte Derek über alles! Und ganz vielleicht, hatte Peters Kommentar über den Biss auch ein wenig seine Phantasie und Neugierde geweckt. Ob so ein Biss wirklich stimulierend sein könnte?

Melissa hatte ihm noch mit auf den Weg gegeben, dass so sehr Derek ihm auch wehgetan hatte, er auch den Grund dafür berücksichtigen sollte. Denn Derek hatte, so verkorkst seine Gedanken und sein Selbstbild auch waren, aus Liebe und Sorgen gehandelt. Er war zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass es Stiles ohne ihn besser gehen würde und hatte es fertiggebracht, wider seiner ausgeprägten Instinkte zu handeln und seinen Gefährten frei zu geben, damit dieser eine glücklichere Zukunft haben könnte.

Ein Klingeln riss Stiles aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte eine Nachricht bekommen. Neugierig von wem sie war, schnappte er sich sein Handy und sah nach. Im Display prangte dick der Name Derek auf und daneben ein kleines Foto von dem Werwolf, das Stiles heimlich geschossen hatte. Auf diesem lag Derek vollkommen entspannt im Bett und schlief. Sein Gesicht wurde vom sanften Mondlicht beschienen und er sah wie ein Ebenbild antiker Götter aus. Stiles liebte dieses Foto.

Mit klopfendem Herzen öffnete er die Nachricht. Er war auf alles gefasst. `Darf ich dich morgen nach der Schule abholen?´, stand dort. Was sollte er jetzt davon halten? Gab es irgendeine Rudelangelegenheit, die geklärt werden musste? Aber dann hätte Scott ihm doch Bescheid gesagt. Oder hatte Derek seine Meinung wieder geändert und wollte seine Entschuldigung zurückziehen?

`Worum geht es?´, schrieb Stiles nervös zurück. Er brauchte nicht lange warten, bis eine Antwort auf seinem Display erschien. `Ich möchte mit dir in den neuen Marvelfilm gehen.´ Stiles traute seinen Augen nicht. Lud Derek ihn gerade wirklich auf ein Date ein? Das war noch nie passiert! So toll ihre gemeinsame Zeit auch gewesen war, aber ein offizielles Date hatten sie nie gehabt. Aufgeregt schlug Stiles Herz schneller. Wie lange hatte er sich das gewünscht? Doch da er wusste, dass Derek nicht gerne unter Menschen ging, schon gar nicht an Orte mit vielen Menschen, hatte er nie darum gebeten.

Stiles fühlte, wie sein Herz Sprünge vor Freude machte und versuchte sich direkt wieder zu bremsen. Sie waren kein Paar mehr und er war immer noch sauer. Er sollte sich zurückhalten. Je weniger Gefühl er investierte, desto weniger konnte Derek ihm wehtun. Also entschied er die Einladung logisch zu überdenken. Was würde ihm ein Kinobesuch mit Derek bringen? Er könnte endlich den Film sehen, den er wegen Derek und er Grippe verpasst hatte, da ihm danach überhaupt nicht der Sinn gestanden hatte. Außerdem könnte er in Dereks Nähe auf Anzeichen achten, die ihm bestätigen könnten, dass sie eine besondere Verbindung teilten oder auch nicht.

Auf jeden Fall, wäre es kein verschwendeter Nachmittag und so schrieb Stiles ihm seine Zusage zurück.

Der nächste Tag kam und war an sich nichts Besonderes. Die Schule war nervig wie immer. Der Coach machte einmal mehr den Eindruck als würde er nicht im Hier leben und Mr. Harris hatte Stiles wie immer auf dem Kieker. Allerdings schaffte es Stiles heute einmal seinen Klappe zu halten, weshalb er kein Nachsitzen bekam. Vielleicht lag es an der Tatsache, dass er immer noch über den Bund nachgrübelte, aber vielleicht auch daran, dass er später ein Date mit Derek haben würde. Denn ohne es zu wollen, war er den ganzen Tag über unnatürlich nervös.

Als die letzte Stunde endlich zu Ende war trottete Stiles neben Scott nach draußen und versuchte seine Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Denn so dämlich es auch war, er war inzwischen wirklich aufgeregt und nervös, als wäre es ihr erstes Treffen. Scott, hatte schon seit der zweiten Stunde immer wieder wie blöd gegrinst, wenn er Stiles sah. Ihn freute es natürlich, das die Beiden sich wieder annäherten und ihm Gegensatz zu Stiles glaubte Scott an den Bund und fand den Biss nicht schlimm. Selbst Dereks mieses Verhalten, hatte der viel zu gute Scott ihm schon fast verziehen.

Und dann kam er, der Moment, in dem Stiles Derek an den Camaro angelehnt stehen sah, seine schwarze Lederjacke an und ein strahlendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, dass er Stiles entgegenwarf. Stiles hatte das Gefühl, als würde er schmelzen. Er wollte es absolut nicht, doch dieses Lächeln von Derek war tödlich. Kurz wurden ihm sogar die Knie schwach. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr erlebt, dass sich Derek so ins Zeug legte.

Doch Stiles rief sich selbst zur Ordnung. Er erinnerte sich mit absoluter Brutalität an Dereks Worte, als er sich von ihm getrennt hatte. Sie jagten selbst jetzt noch wie glühende Nadeln durch seinen Körper und halfen ihm, Dereks überirdischem Charme zu wiederstehen. Am Auto angekommen, begrüßten sich alle mit einem knappen `Hey´ und ohne lange zu warten, öffnete Derek Stiles die Tür des Camaro. "Sollen wir los?" fragte er. "Klar." antwortet Stiles knapp. Verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Heben der Hand von Scott, der es nicht lassen konnte und wie ein Idiot grinste, während Stiles einstieg.

Nur Sekunden, nachdem er Stiles Tür geschlossen hatte, setzte sich Derek hinters Steuer und sie fuhren los. Von diesem Moment an, versuchte Stiles auf jede noch so kleine Veränderung in sich zu achten und auch Derek dauerhaft im Blick zu haben, um herauszufinden, ob sie etwas Übernatürliches verband oder nicht.

Das Kino war komplett weihnachtlich geschmückt und es lief über alle Weihnachtsmusik. Selbst das Popcorn war in rot und grün eingefärbt worden.

Derek war heute der perfekte Gentleman. Er hielt Stiles die Türen auf, bezahlte die Karten und die Snacks und versuchte leichte und positive Konversation zu führen. Stiles musste zwischendurch unwillkürlich lächeln, da Derek so angestrengt versucht bei Stiles gut Wetter zu machen, dass er fast nicht mehr er selbst war. Nirgends konnte Stiles seinen Sourwolf heute entdecken.

Aber dafür bemerkte er andere Dinge. Sie waren nicht stark und wenn er sich nicht genau darauf konzentriert hätte, hätte er sie bestimmt übersehen. Es waren Kleinigkeiten. So wie ein Funken Freude, der urplötzlich in ihm aufglühte, als Derek sein Lächeln bemerkte. Ein kleines Ziehen in seiner Brust, als Stiles Dereks Hand auswich, als er ihm aus der dicken Jacke helfen wollte. Oder ein stetiger nervöser Strang, während sie den Film sahen und Derek angespannt neben ihm saß.

Es war nicht viel und wenn Stiles gewollt hätte, hätte er es als Einbildung abtun können, aber er hatte sich vorgenommen objektiv an seine Nachforschungen zu gehen. Und so musste er zu den Indizien, die er hatte noch einen weiteren hinzufügen. Denn ihm war heute Morgen wieder einfallen, wie er in der Nacht, in der Derek verwundet wurde, plötzlich aufgewacht war und das Gefühl hatte, etwas Schreckliches wäre passiert. Er hatte es zwar als Nachhall eines Traumes abgetan, aber unter den neuen Gesichtspunkten betrachtet, schien es ihm doch wahrscheinlicher, dass er gespürt hatte, dass es Derek schlecht ging. Und wenn er unter diesem Aspekt seine Erinnerung an diese Nacht neu betrachtete, waren da noch mehr dieser Kleinigkeiten.

Er war im Wald aus dem Auto gesprungen und instinktiv losgelaufen, bis er sich selbst aufgehalten hatte, weil er dachte, er wüsste nicht wo er nach Derek suchen sollte. Aber als Scott und Isaac nach kurzer Orientierung lossprinteten, liefen sie genau in die Richtung, in die auch Stiles hatte rennen wollen und im Jeep war es ähnlich. Als er mit Derek im Rückraum des Jeeps gesessen hatte, hatte er das Gefühl, als würden Derek seine Kräfte verlassen und so unlogisch es in diesem Moment auch gewesen war, hatte Stiles gedanklich versucht Derek seine Kraft zu geben.

Eventuell, war es also möglich, dass es doch ein besonders Band zwischen Derek und ihm gab, was auch die Existenz des Gefährtenbundes bestätigen würde und die Vorstellung eines Rudelmojos nicht mehr ganz so abwegig klingen ließ.

Als Stiles diese Schlussfolgerung zog, fühlte er sich emotional auf einmal vollkommen ungeschützt und es war als würde etwas ihn in Besitz nehmen. Es war wie ein unwiderstehlicher Drang. Er hatte das unbändige Bedürfnis nach Dereks Hand zu greifen, die auf der Armlehne neben seiner lag, aber er konnte nicht sagen, ob es sein Verlangen war oder Dereks.

Am Ende schaffte er es, unter Aufbietung all seiner emotionalen Kräfte, seine Hand still liegen zu lassen. Als sie den Kinosaal verließen, war Stiles total aufgewühlt und hatte kaum etwas vom Film mitbekommen. Sie waren gerade auf die Straße getreten, als Stiles Handy klingelte. Es war Scott.

"Hey, Bro, super das du dran gehst. Ich weiß, ich störe euch bei eurem Date, aber ich brauche echt deine Hilfe." kam es verzweifelt von Scott. Blitzschnell schaltete Stiles um. "Hey Mann, was ist denn? Ist etwas passiert?" fragte er besorgt. "Es ist alles ok. Es gibt keine Bedrohung oder so." beruhigte Scott ihn sofort. "Aber ich brauche trotzdem deine Hilfe. Könnt ihr zur Tierklink kommen?" fragte er. Stiles sah Derek fragend an. Derek blickte ihn ernst an und nickte sofort. Er hatte das Gespräch natürlich mitgehört. "Wir sind gleich da!" versprach Stiles und so machten sie sich zügig auf den Weg zur Tierklinik.

Als sie die Tierklinik betraten, wusste Stiles nicht ob er lachen sollte oder lieber erst ein Foto schießen. Auf dem Boden im Behandlungszimmer saß ein vollkommen verzweifelter Scott, der von acht süßen grauen Hundewelpen belagert wurde. Sie sprangen auf ihm herum, sie zerrten an ihm oder versuchten unter seine Kleidung zu kriechen. Es war ein göttliches Bild und so schoss Stiles doch erstmal ein Foto.

"Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid." sprach Scott sie erleichtert an. "Deaton hat mich gebeten mich um sie zu kümmern, aber ich bekomme sie nicht gebändigt, es sind einfach zu viele. Ich hab sogar schon den Alpha raushängen lassen, aber das hilft nur ein paar Sekunden, dann geht es von vorne los. Ich wollte eigentlich mit ihnen Gassi gehen."

Stiles Gesicht zierte ein breites Lächeln, als er sich neben Scott in die Hocke sinken ließ. Die Welpen erkannten es sofort als Einladung an und stürzten sich jetzt auch auf Stiles, auf der Suche nach einem Spielkameraden. Der war sofort verzückt von den Kleinen, nahm erstmal einen hoch und knuddelte ihn durch. Was sogleich mit einem feuchten Hundekuss bedankt wurde. Stiles war begeistert. Die Kleinen waren der reinste Zucker. Total tapsig und ungelenk, aber mit unwahrscheinlich viel Elan.

Nachdem er eine Runde mit allen gekuschelt hatte, warf er einen Blick zu Derek, der immer noch im Türrahmen stand. Man sah ihm an, dass er mit Hundewelpen nicht viel anfangen konnte, aber auch, dass er für Stiles tapfer sein würde, um noch eine Chance bei ihm zu bekommen. Außerdem bemerkte Stiles ein klein wenig heiße Eifersucht irgendwo ganz tief in sich drin. Er hatte seine Wahrnehmung heute so sehr auf sein Innerstes konzentriert, dass es ihm zufällig auffiel. Er überlegte kurz aber da er gerade vollkommen glücklich war in mitten der Rasselbande, konnte das Gefühl nur von Derek ausgehen und dann sah er es.

Jetzt wo er es wusste, konnte Stiles ganz klar die Eifersucht in Dereks Zügen erkennen und ein Gedanke drängte sich ihm auf. `Ich kann mich gerne verwandeln, dann kannst du mit mir kuscheln, ich bin viel süßer!´ Augenblicklich fing Stiles schallend an zu lachen und erntete nicht nur einen skeptischen Blick von Derek, sondern auch von Scott, der gerade mit Halsbändern und Leinen zu ihnen zurück kam.

* * *

Ich liebe Welpen! Das Bild, dass Scott und Stiles in mitten eines großen Wurfes sitzen und sich durch knuddeln, ist so herzallerliebst. Bei den Welpen dachte ich außerdem an graue Weimaraner Welpen. 3

Dazu musste ich unbedingt einen eifersüchtigen Derek schreiben. *.* Er liebt es einfach zu sehr als Wolf von Stiles gekrault zu werden, als dass er seine Zuwendungen teilen würde.

So langsam scheint Stiles ja mit den ganzen Sachen klarzukommen. Mal schauen, was daraus wird.

Bis morgen und schlaft gut!

Zira


	18. Tür Achtzehn - ein Wolf zum Kuscheln

Hallo meine Lieben,

hier bin ich wieder mit dem nächsten Türchen. Es ist zwar auch dieses Mal wieder ein ruhigeres Kapitel, aber dafür vollgestopft mit Zucker, immerhin ist dies ja eine Weihnachtsgeschichte. Aber keine Angst, Karies gibt es bei mir nicht, dafür liebe ich Dramen viel zu sehr. -.^

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Ein Wolf zum Kuscheln**

Sie waren erst zwanzig Minuten mit den kleinen Fellbündeln unterwegs und Derek hasste sie jetzt schon. Nicht nur, dass sie ständig ihre Leinen verhedderten und vollkommen ohne Sinn ständig in eine andere Richtung liefen, nein, sie wurden dabei auch noch dauerhaft gelobt und gestreichelt.

Scott und Stiles hatten je drei Welpen an der Leine und Derek die übrigen zwei. Mit jeder Minute die er es sich ansah wurde Derek saurer. Immer wieder kniete Stiles sich hin, entknotete die Leinen der blöden Viecher und kuschelte dabei mit ihnen.

Siedend heiß brannte die Eifersucht in Derek. Er durfte Stiles noch nicht einmal aus seiner Jacke helfen, als sie im Kino waren, aber diese Fellbündel wurden mit Streicheleinheiten überschüttet und Stiles nutze jede Gelegenheit dazu. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde Derek denken, dass Stiles wusste was er ihm damit antat und es absichtlich machte.

Ihm war bewusst, wie irrational seine Gedanken waren, aber es half gegen den Schmerz. Denn Stiles Zurückweisung hatte wehgetan. Stiles verhielt sich zwar nach außen hin ganz normal, doch Dereks Worte saßen noch tief. Er konnte es sehen wenn er Stiles näher kam. Jedesmal sah Derek einen Funken Angst in seinen Augen aufblitzen und Stiles brachte wieder Abstand zwischen sie.

Es schmerzte ihn seinen Gefährten so leiden zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er dafür verantwortlich war, war die reinste Hölle. Also beneidete und hasste er lieber die chaotischen Welpen, die Stiles Zuneigung mit ihrer unbeholfenen Art sofort gewonnen hatten und nun mit Aufmerksamkeit und Liebkosungen überschüttet wurden, die eigentlich Derek zustehen sollten.

Doch irgendwer hatte Erbarmen mit ihm. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten waren die Welpen zunehmend erschöpfter und es wurde beschlossen zurück zur Tierklinik zu gehen. Als die Rasselband dann endlich versorgt wieder in ihrem Zwinger war, atmete Derek auf. Jetzt konnte er Stiles wieder ganz für sich haben.

"Danke euch, dass ihr mir mit den Kleinen geholfen habt." richtete Scott sein Wort an sie. "Ich hätte das ohne eure Hilfe nie geschafft." "Hey Mann, gern geschehen." erwiderte Stiles. "Außerdem sind sie echt süß. Ich könnte glatt einen von ihnen adoptieren." Bei diesen Worten schrillten alle Alarmglocken in Dereks Kopf. Nein, dass durfte nicht passieren, jagte es durch seine Gedanken. Er würde es nicht ertragen sich das ständig mit ansehen zu müssen. Er wollte, dass Stiles ihn kraulte und schmuste, nicht irgendeinen blöden Hund. Er musste eingreifen.

"Stiles, willst du noch mit zu mir kommen?" fragte er ihn schnell. Es hatte zwar den gewünschten Effekt, dass es Stiles von den Welpen ablenkte, aber was Derek in Stiles Augen sah, tat weh. Stiles sah ihn skeptisch an, bei der Vorstellung mit ihm ins Loft zu kommen, nein, sogar mehr noch, da war Angst in seinen Augen und einen leichten Hauch davon, konnte Derek sogar riechen. Schuldgefühle überschwemmten ihn und er fühlte sich mehr als nur mies. Stiles hatte Angst mit ihm alleine zu sein und er war schuld daran.

Sein Innerstes krümmte sich schmerzhaft zusammen und schrie auf. Verzweifelt und hilflos, wusste er nicht was er tun sollte. Aber Scott sprang für ihn ein. Er hatte die Situation schnell erfasst und versuchte zu vermitteln. "Geh doch noch mit!" forderte er seinen besten Freund auf. "Sprecht euch aus, für euch und für das Rudel. Es würde uns allen guttun." Stiles war immer noch nicht gewillt zuzustimmen, doch in diesem Moment holte Scott seine Geheimwaffe hervor. Mit seinen großen braunen Augen blickte er Stiles an und sah noch niedlicher und hilfsbedürftiger aus, als die kleinen Welpen. Bei diesem Blick konnte Stiles ihm nichts abschlagen, es war sein Kryptonit.

"Ok, ich komme noch mit, aber hör damit auf Scott. Das ist ja nicht zu ertragen." Ein breites Grinsen überzog Scotts Gesicht und Derek schickte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln zu, ohne das Stiles es mitbekam.

Ganz der Gentleman des Tages hielt Derek Stiles wieder die Tür des Camaro auf und sie fuhren los. Die Fahrt über, lag eine merkwürdige Stimmung über ihnen. Beide sprachen kein Wort und Derek roch die unterschiedlichsten Empfindungen von Stiles und keine war wirklich positiv. Da war Angst, Nervosität und etwas, dass er als verbissene Entschlossenheit bezeichnen würde. Er wusste zwar nicht, was in Stiles Kopf vor sich ging, aber ihm war klar, dass Stiles Angst hatte, dass er ihm erneut wehtun würde und das er immer noch sauer war.

Im Loft angekommen waren sie immer noch schweigsam und Derek wusste nicht wie er das Eis brechen sollte. Er hatte Angst, das falsche Thema anzusprechen. Er wollte nicht erneut einen Streit provozieren und Stiles Schmerzen zufügen, dennoch interessierte es ihn brennend, wie Stiles Gedanken aktuell zu dem Bund und dem Biss waren. Denn die letzten Tage waren für ihn sehr schwer gewesen. Die Dunkelheit in ihm gewann immer mehr an Kraft und er hatte inzwischen Schwierigkeiten, sie zurückzudrängen, wenn Stiles nicht bei ihm war. Die Zeit drängte also, aber er wollte und konnte Stiles nicht drängen.

"Willst du dich setzten?" fragte er deshalb vorsichtig. Unbehaglich sah Stiles ihn an, nickte dann aber und setzte sich wortlos hin. Die ganze Situation war untragbar und es war an Derek etwas zu unternehmen. Also tat er das, was er bereits seit Stunden tun wollte. Er ging hinüber in die Küche, gefolgt von Stiles misstrauischem Blick, entkleidete sich verborgen vor Stiles Blicken und verwandelte sich in seine Wolfsform.

Auf allen vieren kam er wieder zurück in den Wohnbereich und blieb in einiger Entfernung zu Stiles stehen, der verloren auf der Couch saß und nach Angst roch. Seine Instinkte schrien ihn an, zu seinem Gefährten zu gehen, doch Derek blieb stehen. Er war unsicher, ob es ihm erlaubt wäre zu Stiles hinüber zu gehen, denn Stiles schien seine Nähe weiterhin abzulehnen. Aber er hoffte, dass es als Wolf anders sein könnte und hatte Glück.

Stiles blinzelte verwundert, als Derek als Wolf aus der Küche zurückkam. Aber bereits nach wenigen Momenten lächelte er. Er liebte den Wolf einfach und so streckte er die Hand nach ihm aus. "Na komm her, Großer!" lud er ihn ein und Derek nahm glücklich an.

Tief sanken die Pfoten des Wolfes in der Polsterung ein, als er auf die Couch stieg. Kurz wollte er seinen Kopf an Stiles Wange reiben, doch er stoppte, dafür war es wohl noch zu früh. Also begnügte er sich damit seine Vorderläufe und den Kopf auf Stiles Beine zu legen.

Wie selbstverständlich wanderte Stiles Hand in das dicke Fell an Dereks Kopf und er begann ihn zu kraulen. Wie sehr hatte Derek diese Hände vermisst. Wie sie kräftig und gleichmäßig durch sein Fell strichen und ihn hinter den Ohren kraulten. Es war göttlich und er hatte das Gefühl, sich seit Monaten das erste Mal wieder richtig entspannen zu können. Zwar war momentan überhaupt nichts geklärt und gut zwischen ihnen, aber es gab auch keine Geheimnisse mehr, die ihn belasteten und dieser Gedanke war ungemein befreiend und sogar die Dunkelheit in ihm, zog sich in Stiles unmittelbarer Nähe fast vollkommen zurück.

Sie saßen eine ganze Weile einfach nur still auf der Couch und genossen den Augenblick. Denn es schien nicht nur für Derek heilsam zu sein. Auch aus Stiles war die Anspannung und Angst gewichen und sein Herzschlag ging regelmäßig in seinem für ihn typischen Rhythmus. Doch irgendwann war die Stille für den hyperaktiven Jüngeren zu viel und er fing übergangslos an seine Gedanken auszusprechen.

"Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass ich weiterhin sauer auf dich bin. Nur weil ich dir gerade die Öhrchen kraule, habe ich dir noch lange nicht vergeben. Du hast nämlich echt Scheiße gebaut." teilte Stiles ihm mit und Derek zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und legte die Ohren an. "Du hast mir ganz schön wehgetan und ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich dir das jemals verzeihen kann. Aber ich hab mir in den letzten Tagen einige Gedanken zu dieser Bundsache und dem Mojoding gemacht. Ich finde die Vorstellung zwar immer noch sehr unglaubwürdig, dass es so etwas geben soll, aber eventuell bin ich inzwischen bereit die Möglichkeit einzugestehen, dass es so etwas geben könnte. Überraschenderweise hat mir Peter dabei auf die Sprünge geholfen." plapperte Stiles weiter, aber bei dem Namen seines Onkels richteten sich Dereks Ohren auf. Was hatte Peter schon wieder in Stiles Nähe gewollt?

"Reg dich ab. Wir haben nur etwas geredet." sprach Stiles beruhigend auf ihn ein. Er wusste wirklich immer was Derek ausdrücken wollte, selbst in Wolfsgestalt. "Ich war gerade bei Melissa im Krankenhaus und wollte ihren Rat einholen, als sie wegen einem Notfall aus dem Zimmer musste und Peter plötzlich dort stand." Stiles lacht kurz auf. "Ich hab mich zwar ganz schön erschrocken, als er auf einmal neben mir stand, aber er war handzahm und sogar hilfreich. Er hat mir ein paar Vorfälle aufgezählt, die beweisen könnten, dass dieser Gefährtenbund wirklich existiert und hat mir damit eine Grundlage für meine Recherche gegeben. Ich hatte vorher keine Ahnung in welche Richtung diese Verbindung wirklich gehen sollte, aber seine Beispiele haben mir eine gewisse Vorstellung vermittelt." Es schien Stiles deutlich leichter zu fallen mit Derek als Wolf zu sprechen.

Gedankenversunken kraulte Stiles Derek weiterhin den Kopf, während dieser ihm ganz genau zuhörte. "Inzwischen konnte ich meine eigenen Feldversuche machen und bin geneigt das Ganze zu glauben, aber überzeugt bin ich dennoch nicht. Ich finde diese Idee immer noch sehr weit hergeholt und was den Biss betrifft, bin ich auch noch nicht begeistert als potenzielles Kauspielzeug betrachtete zu werden." An diesem Punkt stockte Stiles kurz und Derek konnte hören, wie sein Herzschlag ein paar Takte schneller wurde. "Allerdings hat Peter da auch etwas erwähnt, dass ich eventuell interessant finde und irgendwann mal überprüfen wollen würde." gab er verlegen zu. "Peter meinte, dass so ein Biss auch stimulierend sein kann. Hat er damit recht?" richtete er seine Frage an Derek.

Dessen Ohren stellten sich sofort wieder auf und er richtete sich etwas unruhig neu in Stiles Schoß ein. "Stimmt das etwas wirklich?" stieß der Jüngere aus. "Ok, jetzt bin ich platt. Hat das etwas auch was mit Werwölfen zu tun oder ist das allgemein so?" fragte Stiles nach. Überlegend legte Derek seinen Kopf auf die andere Pfote, verharrte dort kurz und legte ihn dann zurück. "Also mal wieder ein Werwolfsding." schlussfolgerte Stiles aus Dereks Verhalten. "Naja, mich soll es ja nicht stören. Wenn es wirklich ganz nett ist, kann ich es vielleicht mal in meine Überlegungen miteinbeziehen."

Derek wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen, wenn er dafür nicht Stiles weiterhin kraulende Hände eingebüßt hätte. Er fühlte sich berauscht. Zwar waren sie noch lange nicht wieder zusammen, aber Stiles wehrte sich nicht mehr so vehement gegen die Vorstellung des Gefährtenbundes und er wäre sogar unter Umständen breit sich beißen zu lassen. Ein hoch auf Stiles Neugierde, jubelte Derek in seinen Gedanken. Er musst Stiles zwar immer noch dazu bringen, ihm für seine grenzenlose Dummheit zu verzeihen, aber es sah schon gut aus und den Rest würde er auch noch irgendwie schaffen!

* * *

Heute gibt es mal ein Kapitel mit etwas Hoffnung und Zuversicht. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich bin ein Wahnsinns-Fan vom Wölfe knuddeln und konnte das heute hier richtig ausleben. Wenn es nach mir gehen würde, würde Derek nur zu netten Stunden oder Momenten zu zweit auf zwei Beinen laufen und ansonsten immer ein Wolf sein. ^/^

Momentan sieht es ja ganz gut aus für die Beiden, mal schauen ob es auch so bleibt. :)

Ich wünsche euch süße Träume!

Liebe Grüße

Zira


	19. Tür Neunzehn - Dunkelheit

Guten Morgen meine Lieben!

Wir haben es geschafft, wir nähern uns dem Höhepunkt. Heute gibt es noch einmal ein klein wenig Drama, aber auch etwas Kitsch. ^^

Ich hoffe, es wird euch gefallen.

Hier eine kleine Info für euch:

Da ich die nächsten drei Tage in Würzburg verbringe und mich mit Weihnachtsflair vollstopfe, wird es für mich schwierig werden zu schreiben. Ich werde zwar weiter versuchen regelmäßig zu posten, aber ich kann euch leider nichts versprechen. Falls es mal einen Tag doch nicht klappt, seid bitte nachsichtig mit mir! Das Kapitel wird schnellstmöglich folgen. Immerhin ist dies ein Adventskalender und der ist bekanntlich am 24.12. vorbei. -.^

Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Dunkelheit**

Es waren nur weniger Tage seit ihrem Date vergangen, doch für Derek war es eine Ewigkeit, den er hatte jede Sekunde bewusst durchlitten. Die Dunkelheit in ihm hatte weiter an Stärke zugenommen und selbst im Schlaf fand er keine Linderung mehr, wenn er denn überhaupt Schlaf fand.

So tat er in seiner Situation das Einzige, von dem er hoffte, dass es ihm helfen könnte. Er suchte Stiles Nähe. Nur hatte dieser ihm immer noch nicht vergeben, so dass Derek nicht einfach zu ihm gehen konnte. Außerdem wollte Derek ihn nicht drängen. Er wollte Stiles die Zeit geben, die er brauchte. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als wie ein Stalker ständig in Stiles unmittelbarer Umgebung zu sein, aber von ihm unbemerkt. Egal wo Stiles sich aufhielt war in diesen Tagen auch Derek. Ob er in der Schule war, zu Hause, bei Scott oder auf dem Revier.

Natürlich war es ihm nicht möglich, seine ständige Anwesenheit vor Scott oder Isaac zu verbergen. Aber beiden hatte er gesagt, dass es ihm wichtig wäre Stiles im Blick zu haben und sie hatten ihm ohne zu Zögern versprochen es geheim zu halten.

Es war zwar eine Qual in Stiles Nähe zu sein, ihn berühren zu wollen, aber es nicht zu dürfen, doch er ertrug es, denn die ersten Tage hatte es im Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit geholfen und ihm Linderung verschafft. In der Nähe seines Gefährten war es ihm leichter gefallen die Dunkelheit zurückzudrängen und er konnte durchatmen. Aber mit jedem weiteren Tag der verging, ließ auch diese Wirkung nach. Es reichte nicht mehr aus um Stiles herum zu sein. Selbst als sie beim Rudeltreffen zusammen in einem Raum waren, hatte er kaum eine Linderung verspürt.

Jede Sekunde musste er dagegen ankämpfen nicht zur wilden Bestie zu werden. Die Dunkelheit wollte Menschen angreifen, ihre Fangzähne in lebende Körper treiben und das warme pulsieren des Blutes auf der Zunge spüren. Sein Verstand war überflutet von blutigen Szenarien. Vorstellungen, in denen er in einem Meer aus Leichen stand. In denen er alle Schüler in der Mensa jagte um sie dann Stück für Stück auseinander zu reißen. Die Dunkelheit wollte von ihm Besitz ergreifen und er hatte ihr nichts entgegenzusetzen.

Verzweifelt kämpfte er, aber er verlor, jeden Tag ein Stückchen mehr. Doch das konnte er nicht zu lassen und so wagte er es und stand eines Nachmittags für Jedermann sichtbar vor der Highschool, als es zum Ende der letzten Stunde klingelte.

Derek lehnte kraftlos an einem Baum. Die letzten Tage hatte ihn nicht nur psychisch, sondern auch physisch stark erschöpft und er hatte Angst, dass sobald seine Kräfte ihn verließen und er einschlafen würde, die Dunkelheit in übermannen würde. Noch bevor er aus dem Gebäude trat konnte er Stiles schon hören, ebenso wie Scott wusste, dass er Stiles heute nicht aus dem Verborgenen heraus begleiten wollte, sondern auf ihn wartete. Daher hatte Scott sich unter einem Vorwand bereits von Stiles verabschiedet und dieser schritt alleine aus den Schultüren.

Er brauchte nur Sekunden, bis er Derek erkannte. Innerhalb weniger Augenblick jagten die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen über Stiles Gesicht. Von Freude, zu Skepsis, über Zweifel, bis zu Angst und Derek konnte sie alle verstehen. Aber es war am Ende Neugierde und Sorge, die Stiles ausstrahlte, als er auf Derek zukam.

"Scheiße Derek, du siehst echt fertig aus." begrüßte er ihn. "Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" In der Zeit, in der Derek auf ihn gewartete hatte, waren ihm so viele Möglichkeiten eingefallen dieses Gespräch zu beginnen, doch Derek verwarf sie alle und wählte den direkten Weg. "Stiles, bitte rette mich, rette meine Seele!" bat er ihn mit schwacher Stimme.

"Derek, was?" entkam es Stiles geschockt, als er Derek Stimme vernahm. "Scheiße, was ist mit dir? Jetzt sag schon?" forderte Stiles ihn auf. "Bitte, Stiles." war alles, was Derek fertig brachte, als er bedrohlich ins Schwanken geriet. Stiles war sofort bei ihm und stützte ihn. "Scheiße, wir müssen dich hier weg schaffen. Du kannst hier nicht einfach zusammenbrechen." stellte Stiles fest und sah sich hektisch um. Aber niemand nahm Notiz von ihnen. "Wo ist dein Auto?" fragte Stiles ihn. "Zuhause." antwortete Derek einsilbig. "Ok, dann nehmen wir meinen Jeep." ordnete Stiles an.

Er legte sich Dereks Arm über die Schulter und dirigierte ihn in Richtung Jeep. Inzwischen war kaum noch ein Schüler anwesend, so dass sie nur wenige Blicke auf sich zogen. Bereits nach einigen Meter atmete Stiles angestrengt. "Derek, du musst schon mithelfen." wies er den Älteren an, der schwer auf seinen Schultern lag. "Alleine bekomme ich dich niemals hier weg." Und Derek tat, um was ihn Stiles bat. Er mobilisierte seine restlichen Kräfte und so schafften sie es Derek in den Jeep zu setzten.

"So und wohin jetzt?" fragte Stiles, als er hinterm Steuer saß und beantwortete sich seine Frage auch gleich selbst. "Am besten zu Deaton würde ich sagen. Der bekommt dich ganz sicher wieder hin." "Nein." kam es bestimmt von Derek. "Nach Hause." "Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Stiles ungläubig nach. "Du siehst eher aus, als könntest du einen Tierarzt gebrauchen." "Ja, nach Hause." antwortete Derek nur und überging Stiles unangebrachten Witz. "Ok, auf deine Verantwortung." erwiderte Stiles und startete den Motor.

Am Ende war sich Derek nicht ganz sicher, wie sie es gemeinsam geschafft hatten ihn hoch ins Loft zu bekommen, aber er war hier. Er saß auf seiner Couch, ein schwer atmender Stiles neben sich und überlegte, wie es nun weitergehen sollte, als Stiles ihn ansprach. "Du kannst dich ruhig an mich anlehnen." teilte er Derek mit. Dieser sah ihn nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue fragend an. "Ich sehe doch, dass du gleich umkippst. Also lehn dich schon an, bevor du gleich einfach so auf mich drauf fällst." bot Stiles ihm an.

Ohne zu Zögern nahm Derek diese Chance wahr und bettete seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seines Gefährten. Zur Überraschung beider blieb Stiles ungewohnt ruhig sitzen und kramte nur nach einigen Minuten sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche um sich zu beschäftigen.

Doch irgendwann musste Stiles etwas tun, es lag einfach nicht in seiner Natur still zu sein und so fing er an zu reden. "Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass wir dich nicht doch zu Deaton bringen sollen? Oder soll ich Scott Bescheid sagen? Ist es vielleicht so ein Alphading, dass du brauchst?" plapperte er drauf los. Doch Derek schüttelte den Kopf. Er brauchte genau das, was sie hier taten. Er hatte es schon kurz auf dem Gelände vor der Schule gemerkt und auf dem Weg hoch ins Loft. Stiles Berührungen halfen ihm. Der reine körperliche Kontakt zu seinem Gefährten ließ die Dunkelheit immer weiter in den Hintergrund verschwinden und verlieh Derek neue Kraft, so dass er sich inzwischen fit genug fühlte sich aufzusetzen. Er rückte dicht an Stiles heran, lehnte ihre Schultern gegeneinander und legte seine Hand auf Stiles´, die er auf seinem Bein ruhen hatte.

"Ich brauche genau das hier." teilte er ihm mit fester Stimme mit. Stiles war die Überraschung anzusehen und er wollte seine Hand unter der Dereks herausziehen, aber er hielt inne. Irgendetwas an Dereks Blick musste ihn zurückgehalten haben. "Stiles." begann Derek zu erklären. "Es ist der unbesiegelte Bund, der mich so schwächt. Ich kämpfe jede Sekunde gegen die Dunkelheit in mir an, die den Wahnsinn in sich trägt und ohne deine Nähe, ohne deine Berührungen gehen mir die Kräfte aus. Aber auch das wird bald nicht mehr reichen. Stiles, bitte schließ den Bund mit mir, ich möchte nicht wahnsinnig werden." bat Derek am Schluss mit einem flehenden Blick.

Wie vom Bus überfahren saß Stiles da und antwortete nicht. Es dauerte für ihn ungewöhnlich lange, bis er den ersten Satz aussprach, aber dann war er nicht mehr zu bremsen. "Warum hast du mir das nicht schon früher gesagt, du Vollidiot?" fuhr er Derek an. "Glaubst du etwas ich würde dich dem Scheiß überlassen? Ich war zwar, ich meine, ich bin zwar sauer auf dich, aber ich würde dich niemals mit so etwas alleine lassen. Verdammt man, ich liebe dich immer noch! Was glaubst du wohl, warum der Scheiß den du gemacht hast, so weh getan hat?"

Derek wollte auf Stiles Fragen antworten, doch er ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen. "Ja, ich weiß auch, dass ich an der ganzen Bundsache gezweifelt habe, aber inzwischen habe auch ich eingesehen, dass das doch real ist. Und auch die Vorstellung von dir gebissen zu werden, hat mich in Panik versetzt. Wie könnte es auch nicht? Denn ein Werwolfbiss stellt immer gleich auch dein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf. Bei Peter hieß es damals Werwolf oder Tod und hierbei weiß ich ja noch nicht mal, was das alles für Auswirkungen haben wird. Ich meine, was passiert mit uns wenn wir diesen Bund schließen? Sind die Dinge, die Peter erwähnt hat die Einzigen oder gibt es noch mehr? Ist der Bund für immer? Was ist, wenn das mit uns nicht hält? Schädigt uns der Bund dann? Es gibt so viele offene Fragen. Wie kann ich da keine Angst haben und warum ist bei Werwölfen immer alles so endgültig?" redete Stiles sich in Rage und merkte gar nicht, wie ihm einen Träne über die Wange lief. Der emotionale Druck dieser Situation war einfach zu viel.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, nahm Derek Stiles in den Arm und zog ihn an seine Brust. Er konnte nicht anders. Sein Gefährte litt und alles in ihm drängte ihn dazu Stiles zu beschützen. Aber Stiles wehrte sich nicht. Er schmiss sich seinerseits fast in die Umarmung und schlang seine Arme um Dereks Nacken, so dass er sein Gesicht in Dereks Halsbeuge vergrub.

Ein Hochgefühl durchströmte Derek und am liebsten hätte er geschnurrt. In diesem Moment war er einfach nur glücklich und wollte, dass es für immer so blieb. Doch nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit hob Stiles wieder seinen Kopf, aber er rückte nicht von Derek ab. Er hatte keine weiteren Tränen vergossen, aber er hatte diese Umarmung genauso gebraucht wie Derek, dass war dem Älteren klar.

Zärtlich strich Derek über Stiles Rücken und dieser legte seinen Kopf auf Dereks Brust. "Weißt du, es hätte alles gar nicht so weit kommen müssen." stellte Stiles ruhig klar. "Du hättest einfach nur mit mir sprechen müssen. Zusammen hätten wir eine Lösung für alles gefunden und ich hätte dir von Anfang an klar machen können, dass ich kein normales Leben möchte. Ich möchte ein Leben mit dir und mit allem was dazu gehört, ob es mir nun gut tut oder nicht."

Ergeben seufzte Derek. "Ich weiß...jetzt weiß ich es auch!" Stiles hob erneut seinen Kopf und sah Derek in die Augen. "Derek, ich bin dein Partner. Ich weiß, dass große böse Wölfe nicht über Ängste sprechen, aber teile sie bitte mit mir! Dafür bin ich da, dass macht eine Beziehung aus. Wir gehen durch alles und zwar gemeinsam!" Tief blickte auch Derek ihm in die Augen und nickte.

"Gut, das wir das geklärt haben." unterbrach Stiles den Moment. "Und jetzt küss mich endlich." Das ließ Derek sich nicht zweimal sagen. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf beide Gesichter, Derek fasst Stiles Gesicht mit beiden Händen und legte sanft seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren.

Es war ein vertrautes und doch fremdes Gefühl. So lange hatte er die Lippen seines Gefährten nicht mehr auf seinen genossen, dass es ihm fast wie das erste Mal erschien. Ganz langsam bewegten sich ihre Lippen. Es lag soviel Sehnsucht und Liebe in diesem Kuss, dass Derek das Gefühl hatte, sein Herz würde gleich zerspringen. Sie wurden mitgerissen von einer Welle aus Emotionen und schon bald war ihnen der einfache Kontakt ihrer Lippen nicht mehr genug. Stiles öffnete als Erster seinen Mund und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über Dereks Unterlippe. Bereitwillig gewährte er seinem Gefährten einlass und sie vertieften den Kuss.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden artete der Kuss aus und Stiles drängte sich weiter gegen Derek, bis er sich rittlings auf ihn setzte. Hände fuhren über jeden Zentimeter, der erreichbar war und Derek erfasste die Gier seinen Partner zu beanspruchen. Er legte seine Hände auf Stiles Hintern und zog ihn mit einem Ruck an sich heran. Ein Stöhnen verließ Stiles Lippen und automatisch begann er sein Becken an Dereks Schritt zu bewegen.

"Lass es uns jetzt tun!" raunte Stiles Derek ins Ohr und eine ganz andere Dunkelheit ergriff von ihm Besitz, eine verlangende und besitzergreifende.

* * *

Gefällt euch das Ende?

Ich bin schon ganz gespannt drauf wie es weiter geht, denn als nächstes kommt endlich das von mir lang ersehnte Lemon-Kapitel. :P~~~

Ich hoffe, von euch sind alle achtzehn, denn das wird nicht jugendfrei. :))

Ich bin gespannt was ihr über die Versöhnung der Beiden denkt. Schreibt mir doch!

Liebe Grüße

Zira


	20. Tür Zwanzig - Vereinigung

Hey ihr Lieben,

da bin ich wieder und habe wie versprochen ein ganzes Kapitel nur mit Lemon dabei. :P~~~

**Also hier vorweg nochmal eine Warnung: **

In diesem Kapitel wird explizit und in derber Sprache der Geschlechtsverkehr von zwei Männern beschrieben! Wer jetzt noch dabei ist und wem so etwas nicht gefällt oder triggert, überspringt das Kapitel einfach! Die Handlung betreffend ist es nicht notwendig diese Kapitel zu lesen.

Allen anderen wünsche ich genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich beim Schreiben hatte. *.*

* * *

**Vereinigung**

Ein Knurren entstieg Dereks Kehle als er diese Worte hörte. Verlangend küsste er Stiles tiefer und zog ihn noch weiter gegen seinen Schritt. Heißkalte Schauer liefen Stiles über den Rücken. Das Knurren ging ihm direkt zwischen die Beine und ließ seinen Schwanz steif werden. Er verstärkte seine Bewegungen.

Derek wieder zu küssen, ihn wieder zu spüren war berauschend. Wild vergruben sich seine Hände in Dereks Haaren, als er versuchte ihm noch näher zu kommen. Kein Blatt passte mehr zwischen sie und Stiles stöhnte, als Derek mit einer Hand seinen Rücken entlang fuhr und ihn ganz gegen sich drängte. Er konnte Dereks harte Erregung spüren und es ließ ihn vollständig steif werden.

Stiles Bewegungen wurden schneller, er trieb sie beide weiter. Sie brauchten das jetzt. Es würde nicht kuschlig und romantisch werden. Sie brauchten es hart und schnell. Keuchend sah er in Dereks lustverzehrtes Gesicht, er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein Kopf lag im Nacken, während Stiles sich hart an ihm rieb. Er spürte die starken Arme, die ihn immer noch gegen Derek drängten und ihm Halt gaben, aber es war nicht genug. Er brauchte so viel mehr!

"Derek." forderte er atemlos seine Aufmerksamkeit. "Ich will es richtig. Bitte fick mich!" stieß Stiles aus. Ruckartig hob Derek seinen Kopf an und seine Augen glühten strahlend blau auf. Stiles Worte rissen an den Mauern seiner Selbstbeherrschung.

In einer flüssigen Bewegung stand Derek mit Stiles auf den Hüften auf und legte seinen Gefährten mit dem Rücken auf die Couch. Stiles Beine krallten sich fest um seine Hüften und ließen ihn den Kontakt nicht verlieren. Ausgehungert fiel Derek über Stiles her. Er schob Stiles Hoodie hoch und machte sich über die helle freigelegte Haut her. Überall wo er dran kam hinterließ er kleine Bissspuren, die er leckte und küsste.

Stiles wand sich unter ihm und hielt es nicht mehr aus. Das war mehr als nur anregend. Er wusste nicht wo ihm der Kopf stand. Verlangen pulsierte heiß durch seine Venen und vernebelte seinen Verstand. Keuchend versuchte er mehr davon zu bekommen, als er sich Derek entgegen reckte. Er brauchte mehr! Doch er wurde von Dereks Händen zurück auf die Couch gepinnt und erntete ein tiefes Knurren, das ihn erbeben lies.

"Derek, gib mir mehr!" flehte er ihn an und nur Augenblicke später wurde ihm sein Hoodie über den Kopf gezogen und auch seine Schuhe, Hose und Shorts fanden unter den verlangenden Händen Dereks ihren Weg zum Boden. Nackt lag Stiles vor Derek. Sein harter Schwanz lag auf seinem Bauch und die ersten Lusttropfen quollen hervor. Eigentlich müsste er sich unwohl fühlen, aber Dereks Blick ließ das nicht zu.

Seine Augen glühten auf, als er seinen Gefährten nackt und willig vor ihm liegen sah. Dunkle Begierde und verschlingende Lust zeichneten sich auf seinem Gesicht ab und ließen einen Blitz der Erregung in Stiles Unterleib ziehen. Er stöhnte auf und sofort war Derek wieder über ihm. Tief und besitzergreifend küsste er ihn, streichelte Stiles, neckte seine Nippel mit seinen Daumen und brachte es dabei fertig sich ebenfalls vollständig zu entkleiden.

Der Länge nach legte sich Derek komplett auf Stiles, brachte ihre Erektionen zusammen und ließ sie beide in den Kuss aufstöhnen. Es war süße Folter, doch Stiles wagte es nicht ihre Schwänze zu umfassen und sie zu reiben. Etwas hielt in davon ab und machte ihm klar, dass Derek der Einzige war, der hier entschied.

Der Ältere stemmte sich auf seine Unterarme hoch, sorgte aber dafür, dass sein Unterleib Stiles weiterhin in die Polster drückte und fing an sich quälend langsam auf ihm zu bewegen, während die Krallen seiner Hand genüsslich über Stiles makellose Brust strichen. Der Hauch von Gefahr, der darin lag turnte Stiles unerwartete an und er versuchte sein Becken gegen Dereks zu stemmen, wurde aber nur wieder warnend angeknurrt.

"Ich kann nicht still liegen, Derek. Bitte mach was!" bettelte Stiles. Doch Derek hatte kein Erbarmen mit ihm. Er nutzte seine Macht über Stiles schamlos aus und beweget sich weiterhin in einem langsamen Rhythmus. Stöhnend bedeckte Stiles seine Augen mit seinen Händen. Er hielt das nicht aus! Es war zu viel und auch zu wenig. Er wollte mehr und so suchte er den Blick seines Gefährten und biss sich verführerisch auf die Unterlippe.

Und er hatte Erfolg. Stürmisch überfiel Derek seine Lippen mit einem Kuss und ließ seine Hüften schneller kreisen, rieb ihre Schwänze härter aneinander. Gott, ja, ging es Stiles durch den Kopf. Inzwischen hatte das Kribbeln seinen ganzen Körper eingenommen und machte ihn fast wahnsinnig.

Sich windend schaffte er es ein Bein unter Derek hervorzuziehen und schlang es um seine Hüfte, während der Ältere sofort seine Hand auf Stiles Oberschenkel platzierte und zustieß. Derek fickte ihn trocken und der größere Spielraum ermöglichte es, dass Stiles seine Bewegungen noch intensiver spürten konnte. Es ließ ihn wimmern. "Derek, bitte!" flehte Stiles und diese Mal wurde er erhört.

Derek ließ von seinem Tun ab und bewegte sich mit Lippen, Zähnen und Händen an Stiles herunter. Er verweilte an Stiles Nippen und reizte die Knospen bis aufs Äußerste, bevor er weiter nach unten wanderte und Stiles Unterleib malträtierte, ohne seiner inzwischen schmerzhaft angeschwollenen Erektion Beachtung zu schenken. Jeden Zentimeter bedeckte er mit Bissen und Küssen und leckte sich einmal Stiles Innenschenkel auf und ab, bevor er ihn auch hier markierte.

Stiles wusste nicht mehr, was Zähne, Lippen oder Hände waren. Er fühlte sich schwebend und gleichzeitig elektrisiert. Jede von Dereks Berührungen schickte Stromstöße in seinen Unterleib und ließ ihn gequält aufstöhnen. Gerade als er es nicht mehr aushielt und Derek erneut anflehen wollte, bemerkte er, wie Derek tiefer wanderte. Seinen Bart kratze über die überempfindliche Haut seiner Erektion und ließ ihn Sterne sehen. Doch Derek schenkte seinem tropfenden Schwanz immer noch keine Beachtung, registrierte er frustriert. Sein Weg führte ihn weiter südlich und als er das erste Mal mit seiner Zunge über Stiles Eingang leckte, konnte dieser nicht mehr an sich halten und schrie.

Mit beiden Händen drückte Derek Stiles Pobacken auseinander und leckte und saugte, bis aus Stiles Stöhnen ein Wimmern wurde. Erst dann hatte er Erbarmen mit ihm, benetzte einen seiner Finger und stieß langsam gegen die inzwischen weiche Öffnung. Willkommen nahm Stiles die Fingerspitze auf und ganz vorsichtig bewegte Derek sie. Stiles wimmern nahm noch zu und so griff Derek zum Couchtisch, öffnete die Schublade und nahm die Flasche Gleitgel heraus.

Enttäuscht stöhnte Stiles auf, als sich der Finger wieder aus ihm zurückzog, nur um gleich darauf überrascht aufzukeuchen, als auf einmal zwei Finger gegen seinen Eingang drückten. Langsam drängte Derek sie in ihn, bis er sie ganz aufgenommen hatte und fing dann an sie zu bewegen. Ein wenig schmerzt es, doch er entspannte sich und kurz drauf schon wollte er entfliehen und sich gleichzeitig den sündigen Fingern entgegen drängen, doch Derek hielt in mit einer Hand an seinem Becken in einem festem Griff. Stiles konnte nur nehmen und fühlen und es machte ihn verrückt.

Seine Hände lagen erneute auf seinen Augen, sein Atem kam keuchend, tief aus seiner Kehle, während Derek jeden Zentimeter von Stiles Innerem zu ertasten schien und ihn damit wahnsinnig machte. Inzwischen war Stiles Bauch nass von seinen Lusttropfen und sein Schwanz dunkelrot angeschwollen durch die stätige Vernachlässigung. Es schien Stiles wie eine Ewigkeit, doch bereits nach wenigen Sekunden strich Derek das erste Mal über Stiles Prostata und ließ ihn aufschreien. Es schickte ihn weit weg, so dass er erst nach einiger Zeit merkte, dass bereits drei Finger in ihm waren und Derek anfing ihn mit seinen Fingern hart zu ficken.

Schnell stieg Stiles Erregung an und sein Unterleib zog sich bereits in Erwartung des heranrollenden Orgasmus zusammen, als er Derek anflehte. "Nein, nicht so, bitte. Ich will dich in mir spüren. Bitte, steck mir deinen Schwanz rein und fick mich richtig."

Dereks Augen glühten auf, als er Stiles Worte vernahm. Ruckartig und überhaupt nicht sanft zog er seine Finger aus Stiles zurück und schnappte sich das Gleitgel. Erwartungsvoll wippte Stiles Glied und er beobachtete ganz genau, wie Derek eine große Menge Gleitgel auf seine ebenfalls vernachlässigte Erektion strich. Stiles wusste, wie sich Derek großer Schwanz in ihm anfühlte und sein ganzer Körper fing an zu zittern vor unterdrückter Anspannung. Doch Derek gab ihm Halt.

Erneut packte er mit seiner starken Hand Stiles Oberschenkel und positionierte mit der Anderen seinen Schwanz vor Stiles Eingang. Dereks Blick suchte den von Stiles und hielt in fest, als er sich ihm vorsichtig entgegen drängte und mit seiner Spitze in Stiles eindrang. Ein tiefes Grollen aus seiner Kehle begleitete ihn dabei. Ganz kurz flackerte ein Ziehen in Stiles Verstand auf, doch es verschwand genauso schnell wie es gekommen war und er genoss mit allen Sinnen, wie Derek sich Stück für Stück in ihm versenkte und ihn voll ausfüllte.

Derek gab ihnen beiden einen Moment um sich an das überwältigende Gefühl, endlich wieder verbunden zu sein, zu gewöhnen und fing erst dann an einen langsamen Rhythmus aufzubauen. Kontinuierlich stieß er schnell und hart in Stiles, nur um sich dann extrem langsam wieder zurückzuziehen. Stiles machte es fertig. Die Stöße waren der Wahnsinn, aber viel zu langsam hintereinander. Der Druck konnte sich nicht aufbauen und Derek quälte ihn damit.

"Scheiße, Derek, jetzt fick mich endlich." schrie er ihn vor Verzweiflung an und es sollte Gehör finden. Stiles Ausruf schien auch bei Derek die letzte Selbstbeherrschung niederzureißen und er rammte sich beim nächsten Mal gerade zu in Stiles, nur um in der gleichen Sekunde wieder zuzustoßen. Derek lehnte sich wieder über Stiles, was diesem die Gelegenheit gab seine Arme um Dereks Nacken zu schlingen, während er ihn hart fickte.

"Ja…scheiße…ja…weiter!" entkam es Stiles im Rausch und spornte Derek weiter an. Gemeinsam ritten sie ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen, der vor lauter unterdrücktem Verlangen nicht mehr lang auf sich warten ließ. Derek hämmerte sich ohne Unterlass in Stiles und traf dabei zielsicher immer wieder seine Prostata, was Stiles in eine Welt aus purer Lust schickte. Immer weiter trieb er ihn und Stiles Schreie wurden immer lauter, doch bevor er kommen konnte, packte Derek Stiles unter seinem Hintern, hob ihn hoch und ließ ihn auf seine Oberschenkel herab.

Überrascht von dem Positionswechsel riss Stiles die Augen auf, nur um sie danach vor lustvollem Schmerz zusammen zu kneifen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Welt explodieren würde, als Derek in dieser Position seine Prostata noch besser treffen konnte und gleichzeitig seine überempfindliche Erektion zwischen ihnen gefangen war und nun stetig gerieben wurde. So überreizt dauerte es nicht lange und Stiles Höhepunkt kündigte sich mit einem lauten Schrei an, der lang gezogen wurde, als Derek genau in diesem Moment Stiles Kopf zur Seite legte und ihn mit seinen Fangzähnen in den Nacken biss.

Für Stiles war es, als wenn er durch den Biss einen doppelten Orgasmus erleben würde. Die Emotionen stiegen ins Unermessliche und Stiles ergoss sich zwischen ihren beiden verschwitzten Körpern. Er glitt wie weggetreten auf den Wellen seines Höhepunktes davon und nahm nur am Rande war, dass auch Derek sich versteifte und er tief in Stiles kam.

Noch einige Momente hielt Derek sie in dieser Position, bis er sie erschöpft auf die Couch gleiten ließ. Dabei achtete er darauf, nicht aus Stiles herauszugleiten und Stiles genoss es in vollen Zügen, Derek so lange er konnte in sich zu spüren.

Außer Atem und mit Endorphinen vollgepumpt lagen sie einfach nur da. Genossen es endlich wieder beisammen zu sein und spürten, wie Schweiß und Sperma langsam auf ihnen trockneten. Aber es interessierte keinen von beiden. Sie waren glückselig und so kuschelten sie sich zusammen um Kraft zu tanken für die nächste Runde. Denn das dies nicht ihr einziges Mal heute bleiben würde, war beiden vollkommen klar.

* * *

Und wie hat es euch gefallen? Ist dem ein oder anderem von euch heiß geworden?

Ich liebe solche Kapitel, da kann ich mich so richtig auslassen. ^^

Liebe Grüße und hoffentlich bis Morgen

Zira


	21. Tür Einundzwanzig - Weihnachtswahnsinn

Guten Morgen meine Lieben,

ohne jetzt viel zu quatschen wünsche ich euch einfach viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Weihnachtswahnsinn**

Träge öffnete Derek die Augen und wurde von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen begrüßt. Mit einem warmen Gefühl im Bauch nahm er das zusätzliche Gewicht auf seiner Brust wahr. Stiles lag in seinen Armen, den Kopf auf seine Brust gebetet und schlief. Derek hatte das Gefühl, als würde jede Zelle seines Körpers von Glück erfüllt. Endlich fühlte er sich wieder ganz und ruhig. Seinen Gefährten in seinen Armen zu halten war berauschend.

Durch den nun besiegelten Bund fühlte er sich geerdet. Die drängende Dunkelheit in ihm war verschwunden und er fühlte eine warme und beruhigende Präsenz an ihrer Stelle. Er wusste instinktiv, dass es Stiles war. Sein Gefährte war nun für immer mit ihm verbunden und dieser Gedanke löste ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und vollkommener Zufriedenheit in Derek aus. Als Wolf, würde er sich jetzt wahrscheinlich auf den Rücken schmeißen und sich darin suhlen, als wenn es ein Duft wäre.

Sein Blick glitt an Stiles wildem Haarschopf entlang und suchte die Stelle, an der er Stiles markierte hatte. Ein äußerst befriedigtes und dreckiges Lächeln nahm sein ganzes Gesicht ein, als er das große dunkelverfärbte Mal betrachtete. Mhm, er hatte Stiles markiert, schnurrte er in Gedanken und das mehr als einmal. Nach dem sie den Bund geschlossen hatten, hatten sie noch weitere zwei Runden eingelegt. Immer wieder hatte Derek Stiles dabei im Nacken markierte, mal mit menschlichen Zähnen, mal mit Fangzähnen und Stiles hatte es genossen. Er war Butter in seinen Händen gewesen, zerfloss vor Lust und der Biss jagte ihn in immer neue Höhen. Am Ende war er erschöpft in Derek Armen eingeschlafen. Da passte es dem Werwolf ganz gut, dass sie es für ihre letzte Runde in sein Bett geschafft hatten.

Die zweite Runde hatten sie in der Küche getrieben. Eigentlich wollte Stiles ihnen einen kleinen Snack machen, aber sein nackter Hintern vor der Arbeitsplatte war für Derek zu verführerisch gewesen und so war Stiles kurzer Hand zum Snack geworden. Ein tiefes befriedigtes Knurren breitete sich in seiner Brust aus. Man hätte es fast auch als Schnurren bezeichnen können, aber Derek war ja keine Katze.

Die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Tag und die Nacht ließen ein erregendes Kribbeln sich in Dereks Körper ausbreiten und neue Ideen entstanden wo und wie er Stiles gerne ficken würde. Er wollte nicht nur jeden Zentimeter von Stiles markieren, nein, er wollte auch jeden Winkel seines Lofts mit Stiles zusammen markieren. Alles sollte nach ihnen riechen und der Gedanke, ließ Dereks Schwanz erneut anschwellen.

Tief in seine anregenden Gedanken versunken, überraschte es Derek, als plötzlich leben in Stiles kam und er innerhalb einer Sekunde aufrecht im Bett saß. "Scheiße, es ist noch nichts vorbereitet!" rief er aus und verwirrte den Werwolf damit. Über ihre neue Verbindung konnte Derek leichte Panik von Stiles ausgehend spüren und Besorgnis stieg in ihm auf.

Gehetzt sprang Stiles aus dem Bett und wäre fast der Nase nach hingefallen, wenn Derek nicht noch im letzten Moment seinen Arm erwischt und ihn zurück aufs Bett gezogen hätte. Überrascht sah Stiles ihn an. "Was ist denn los? Was ist nicht vorbereitet?" fragte Derek ihn. Dafür erntete er nur einen verständnislosen Blick. "Na, Weihnachten!" rief Stiles aus.

Dereks erste Reaktion war die Augen zu verdrehen, aber er riss sich zusammen. Daher lächelte er seinen Gefährten nur milde an. "Und warum ist das Wichtig?" fragte er, doch damit hatte er etwas losgetreten. "Weil man Weihnachten mit all seinen Lieben verbringt!" warf ihm Stiles an den Kopf als wäre Derek begriffsstutzig. "Bevor du nämlich deine grandiose Dummheit begangen hast, mich abzuservieren, hatte ich geplant, den Weihnachtsabend mit dem Rudel und ihren Familien zu verbringen und jetzt ist nichts vorbereitet. Wir haben keine Weihnachtsdeko, wir haben noch kein Menü, geschweige denn irgendetwas bestellt und auch noch keinen Weihnachtsbaum. Es gibt drei Millionen Dinge, die organisiert werden müssen und Weihnachten ist in vier Tagen! Wie soll ich das jetzt noch alles schaffen!" stieß Stiles panisch aus und warf die Hände in die Luft.

Der Drang die Augen zu verdrehen, wurde gerade übermächtig in Derek. Für ihn war Weihnachten wirklich nicht wichtig und das schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr. Aber er fühlte, dass es Stiles da ganz anders ging und deshalb würde er ihn unterstützen.

"Beruhig dich erst mal!" wies Derek ihn mit sanfter Stimme an. "Wir werden das schon schaffen." Und es klappte wirklich! Überrascht registrierte Derek, wie Stiles Herzschlag wieder etwas langsamer wurde. Ob das wohl am Bund lag?, ging es Derek durch den Kopf. Er wusste, dass Stiles ebenfalls seine Gefühle spüren konnte, aber er war nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass sie ihn auch beeinflussen könnten. War es möglich, dass die Ruhe die Derek aussendete Stiles Sicherheit und Zuversicht vermittelte? Das wäre überraschend, aber toll!

Ein Gefühl von tiefer Zufriedenheit machte sich in Derek breit. Stiles war wirklich mit ihm verbunden, auf jeder Ebene.

"Lass uns erstmal runter gehen und frühstücken." schlug Derek vor. "Und dann machen wir eine Liste der anstehenden Erledigungen. Einverstanden?" Stiles nickte und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Hatte Dereks Glücksgefühl ihn vielleicht angesteckt? Er wusste es nicht, aber es war ihm in diesem Moment auch vollkommen egal. Denn Stiles lehnte sich zu ihm rüber um ihn tief zu küssen. Als sie ein paar Minuten später atemlos aus dem Kuss wieder auftauchten, lächelte Stiles noch breiter. "Einverstanden, mein großer böser Wolf." sagte er und stand dann endgültig auf.

Nach einer knappen Dusche, die sie getrennt einnahmen, da Stiles meinte, dass sie sonst heute zu gar nichts kommen würden, standen sie in der Küche und bereiteten ein reichhaltiges Frühstück zu. Auf dem Tisch standen Brot, Marmelade, Wurst und Käse, während Bacon, Würstchen und Eier noch in der Pfanne brutzelten. Stiles stand am Herd, während Derek mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand bereits am Tisch saß und ihn mit Blicken auszog, als schwungvoll die Tür zum Loft aufgerissen wurde.

"Urgh, hier stinkts ja schlimmer als im Pumakäfig. Lüftet mal!" wies Peter sie mit einer gerümpften Nase an, kaum dass er das Loft betreten hatte. "Wie ich rieche, habt ihr also endlich den Bund geschlossen und gleich mal die ganze Nacht durchgevögelt." schlussfolgerte er. Dereks Geduldsfaden war auf ein Mal sehr dünn. Peter kam zur Küche geschlendert, als wenn das Loft ihm gehören würde und Derek wollte ihn gerade rausschmeißen, als Stiles ihn ansprach. "Jap und das überall. Also würde ich dir davon abraten irgendetwas anzufassen oder dich hinzusetzen." teilte ihm Stiles mit einem breiten Grinsen mit.

Er hatte sich gerade wieder zur Pfanne umgedreht, als Peter schon hinter ihm stand und an seinem Hoodie zog, um seinen Nacken freizulegen. "Und wie ich sehe, hat es dir sehr viel Spaß bereitet." Man konnte das Grinsen in Peters Stimme sogar hören. "Schön, dass du meinem Rat gefolgt bist." schnurrte er in Stiles Nacken, als ein tiefes Grollen hinter ihnen erklang. "Was willst du hier, Peter?" schnauzte Derek ihn an. Nur unter Aufbietung seiner ganzen Selbstkontrolle konnte er verhindern, dass er sich auf Peter stürzte und ihm nicht die Kehle raus biss. Peters Finger an Stiles zu sehen, besonders an seinem Nacken, ließ ihn fast ausrasten vor Wut. Stiles war Sein und niemand hatte ihn zu berühren, außer ihm!

Mit erhobenen Händen trat Peter von Stiles zurück und macht ein vollkommen unschuldiges Gesicht. "Ich wollte nur mal gucken wie es euch so geht. Scott hat mir gestern mitgeteilt, dass du ziemlich fertig aussahst und da wollte ich nur mal nach meinem Neffen sehen." Derek hatte gestern gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Scott sie gesehen hatte, aber wundern tat es ihn nicht. Scott war einfach eine Glucke und machte sich dauerhaft Sorgen um sein Rudel.

"Das hast du ja jetzt, also geh!" forderte Derek ihn auf. Doch Peter schlenderte ganz gemütlich zum Tisch und mopste sich eine Tasse Kaffee. "Na, du wirst mich doch nicht ohne wenigstens einen Kaffee getrunken zu haben rauswerfen, oder Neffe?" versuchte er Dereks Anstand zu treffen, während dieser gerade versuchte die unterschiedlichen Gefühle zu interpretieren, die von Stiles ausgingen. Er empfing Überraschung und Sorge, aber auch Zufriedenheit und Ruhe und auch Glück. Derek war sich nicht sicher, was das bedeuten sollte. Doch das tiefe Lächeln auf Stiles Lippen ließ ihn glauben, dass er zwar etwas schockiert von Dereks Reaktion war, sie ihm aber auch gefiel. Das sorgte dafür, dass sich in Derek ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und des Glücks bildeten und er Peters Anwesenheit wesentlich besser ertrug.

"Mhmpf." war daher alles was er Peter erwiderte und dieser nahm es als Einladung, nicht nur einen Kaffee zu bekommen, sondern gleich mit zu frühstücken. Derek nervte das zwar tierisch, aber das stete Glücksgefühl, das Stiles aussendete, beruhigte ihn und so duldete er Peter.

Stiles und Peter hatte sich beim Frühstück gut unterhalten und der ältere Werwolf hatte angeboten Stiles bei den Weihnachtsvorbereitungen zu helfen, so dass Peter mit einer langen Liste an Erledigungen das Loft eine Stunde später verließ.

Die nächsten Tage waren mehr, als Derek ertragen konnte. Da hatte Stiles ihn gerade erst vor der Dunkelheit in ihm gerettet, nur um ihn jetzt mit seinen Vorbereitungen wahnsinnig zu machen. Stiles scheuchte das ganze Rudel von A nach B um einzukaufen, Dinge zu schleppen oder Bestellungen aufzugeben.

Als erstes hatte er dieses fürchterliche Weihnachtsselfie, von dem Tag als sie im Schnee gewesen waren, als Einladung für die Feiertage an alle verschickt. Dadurch wusste das ganze Rudel auch gleich Bescheid, dass sie wieder zusammen waren und ständig klingelte eins ihrer Handys. Alle gratulierten ihnen oder in Lydias Fall, schnauzten sie an, warum das Ganze so lange gedauert hatte und das es vollkommen überflüssig gewesen war. Lydia ließ es sich auch nicht nehmen, zu bemerken, wie viele Nerven sie ihre Trennung gekostet hatte und das sie dafür eine Wiedergutmachung verlangte.

Danach war das ganze Rudel in die Vorbereitungen mit eingebunden worden und Derek war schockiert, dass Stiles mit seinen drei Millionen Kleinigkeiten gar nicht so übertrieben hatte. Derek wurde ständig losgeschickt um irgendwelche überflüssigen Dinge wie Servierten oder Lichterketten zu besorgen und Stiles schimpfte wenigstens dreißig Mal am Tag mit ihm, weil er noch nicht mal den Mindestbestand an Geschirr hatte um Gäste zu bewirten, von der überhaupt nicht vorhanden Weihnachtsdekoration einmal abgesehen. Doch Derek ertrug alles klaglos, denn er hatte das Gefühl, so einen Teil dessen wieder gut machen zu können, was er Stiles angetan hatte.

Derek war nach einigen Stunden schon sicher, dass Stiles das ahnte, denn er ließ keine Weihnachtstradition aus um ihn zu quälen. Heute Morgen erst kam er freudestrahlend auf Derek zu und hielt ihm eine rote Abscheulichkeit entgegen. Es war ein Weihnachtspullover mit einem Rentier in der Mitte, mit dicker roter Nase, die bei Berührung anfing zu blinken und Weihnachtslieder zu spielen. "Partnerpullis!" rief Stiles begeistert und befahl ihm ihn an Weihnachten zu tragen. Die schlecht versteckten Lacher von Scott und Peter versuchte er dabei zu ignorieren und auch ganz tapfer nicht die Augen zu verdrehen.

Den Schock einigermaßen verdaut, wurde er kurz drauf auch schon von Stiles wieder gerufen. "Derek, kannst du mir mal helfen?" Derek folgte Stiles Stimme und fand ihn unter einer Tannengirlande, die natürlich leuchtete, mitten im Loft wieder. Das Rudel hatte es wirklich geschafft überall durch sein Loft Girlanden und Lichterketten zu spannen. Derek hoffte nur, dass sie auch wieder da wären, wenn das ganze Zeug runter musste.

Ein breit lächelnder Stiles erwartete ihn und das hellte seine Stimmung gleich wieder auf. Er blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. "Was soll ich tun?" fragte er ergeben. "Komm mal einen Schritt näher!" forderte Stiles ihn auf und Derek gehorchte. Nun standen sie dicht voreinander, so dass ihre Körper sich fast berührten. "Und jetzt lehn dich mal ein Stück vor!" Und auch das tat Derek wie befohlen und nur einen Wimpernschlag später lagen Stiles Lippen auf seinen, seine Hände um Dereks Nacken geschlungen und er wurde verlangend geküsst. Sofort schaltete etwas in Derek um und er griff mit seinen Händen nach Stiles Hüfte und zog sie fast schon grob an sich heran.

Der Kuss war lang, tief und voller Emotionen. Er ließ Derek die ganzen nervigen Vorbereitungen vergessen und ihn nach mehr gieren. Doch bevor er die Chance hatte, den Kuss in etwas zu verwandeln, dass sehr viel mehr Spaß und Befriedigung versprach, beendete Stiles ihn und auch erst da wurde Derek sich der ganzen Pfiffe und dem Gejohle um sie herum bewusst. Das Rudel hatte sie beobachtet und freute sich augenscheinlich sehr darüber, dass sie wieder glücklich waren. "Mistelzweig." teilte ihm Stiles mit einer Kopfbewegung nach oben mit und Derek sah, dass über ihnen wirklich einer dieser, bei Werwölfen nicht so beliebten, Zweige hing.

Er wandte seinen Blick wieder ab und war immer noch ein wenig enttäuscht, Stiles gerade nicht die Kleider vom Leib reißen zu dürfen, aber ein Blick in das Gesicht seines Gefährten entschädigte ihn dafür vollkommen.

Stiles hatte noch seine Arme um Dereks Nacken geschlungen , lehnte mit seinem Körper an ihm und strahlte ihn überglücklich an. In diesem Moment hätte Derek ihre Verbindung nicht gebraucht um zu wissen, dass Stiles ihn bedingungslos liebte und vollkommen glücklich war. Vielleicht war dieser ganze Trubel ja doch nicht so schlimm, schoss es Derek durch den Kopf, wenn sein Gefährten dadurch so glücklich war.

* * *

Und wie hat es euch gefallen? War es zu viel Fluff oder konntet ihr dem Zuckerschock entgehen? Ich war ja begeistert, dass Derek darüber nachdenkt, wo er es überall mit Stiles treiben kann. Da hätte ich auch noch einige Vorschläge an ihn. ^^

Ich fand Peters passendes Auftauchen wieder sehr nett. Er nimmt einfach kein Blatt vor den Mund und provoziert so gerne. Das liebe ich an ihm! 3

Liebe Grüße

Zira


	22. Tür Zweiundzwanzig - Weihnachtsbaum

Hallo meine Lieben,

entschuldigt bitte, dass es diesen Mal so lange gedauert hat, aber mit diesem Kapitel habe ich wirklich gekämpft. Es wollte so überhaupt nicht geschrieben werden und ich musste mehrfach neu ansetzen.

Aber nun ist es endlich vollbracht und ich hoffe, dass es beim nächsten wieder besser läuft!

Nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Weihnachtsbaum**

Stiles rauchte der Kopf. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen sehr viel erledigen können und das Rudel war ihm eine große Hilfe dabei gewesen. Selbst sein eher unwilliger Gefährte hatte sich ergeben in sein Schicksal gefügt. Doch es gab noch so viel, was vorbereitet werden musste. So war er noch nicht dazu gekommen einen Weihnachtsbaum zu kaufen. Zwar hätte er diese Aufgabe abgeben können, aber dafür war sie ihm zu wichtig. Außerdem musste er noch planen, wie er es schaffte, dass sie alle Eggnog trinken durften. Denn immerhin waren Melissa, Chris, Natalie und auch sein Vater eingeladen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie begeistert von seiner Idee wären, da das Rudel bis auf Derek und Peter noch keine einundzwanzig war. Aber er baute darauf, dass Weihnachten war und niemand etwas gegen eine Ausnahme hätte.

Gerade war er dabei sich durchs Internet zu wühlen und nach Weihnachtsmenüs zu suchen. Es hatten sich zwar alle bereiterklärt einen Teil beizusteuern, so dass Stiles nicht tagelang in der Küche stehen musste, aber dennoch wollte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, zumindest festzulegen, was es geben sollte. Sich selbst hatte er bisher für einen traditionellen polnischen Mohnstrudel und den Truthahn eingeteilt. Für letzteres hatte er für die Füllung ein tolles Rezept seiner Großmutter. Allerdings musste auch der Rest noch geplant werden.

So saß Stiles auf Dereks Couch im Loft, einen Stift zwischen die Zähne geklemmt und arbeitete sich wie besessen seit Stunden durchs Internet, um das perfekte Weihnachtsessen zusammen zustellen. Zur Erleichterung seines Gefährten hatte er sich Kopfhörer in die Ohren gesteckt und hörte so seine Weihnachtslieder in Dauerschleife. Über die neugewonnene Verbindung fiel es Stiles inzwischen sehr leicht frühzeitig zu bemerken, wenn Derek an seine Belastungsgrenze kam. Ob es nun um Weihnachtslieder, Deko, Erledigungen oder den dauerhaften Aufenthalt des Rudels in seinem Loft ging. Stiles konnte nun rechtzeitig einschreiten, bevor Derek explodierte, was das Zusammensein für alle sehr viel angenehmer machte.

Aber auch ihre Beziehung hatte durch den Bund eine ganz neue Ebene erreicht. Immer zu wissen, was der andere fühlte, ließ sie ein ganz neues Verständnis zueinander entwickeln und besser aufeinander eingehen. Zwar half das nicht dabei alle Missverständnisse zu umgehen, aber sie waren wenigstens schneller geklärt und so überraschte es Stiles auch nicht, das vor seiner Nase gerade eine dampfende Tasse Tee abgestellt wurde und Derek sich hinter ihm auf die Couch drängte. Seit sie den Bund geschlossen hatten, war der Werwolf viel anhänglicher geworden und berührte Stiles immer zu.

Mal waren es kleine Berührungen an der Hand, Hüfte oder Rücken oder so wie jetzt kleine Küsse in den Nacken. Der Werwolf schien das zu brauchen und Stiles konnte genau spüren, wie es ihm Ruhe und Sicherheit gab. Mit etwas Geruckel und Geschiebe hatte sich Derek wenige Momente später hinter ihm eingerichtet und schlang seine Arme um Stiles, der jetzt zwischen den Beinen seines Gefährten saß. Stiles wurde energisch an Dereks Brust gezogen und ein Ohrstöpsel wurde ihm geklaut.

"Schon wieder Weihnachtsmusik." beklagte sich der Werwolf. "Du musst sie dir ja nicht anhören, deshalb benutzte ich extra Kopfhörer." rechtfertigte sich Stiles und versuchte sich den Ohrstöpsel zurückzuklauen, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Das Einzige, was er schaffte, war das Derek am Ende Stiles Arme mit seinen eigenen umschlang und Stiles bewegungsunfähig machte.

"Derek, komm schon, lass mich los! Ich hab noch so viel zu erledigen!" bat Stiles ihn. "Nein, du wirst jetzt mal eine Pause machen!" wies der Ältere ihn an und wenn möglich festigte er seinen Griff um Stiles noch. So unfähig sich zu bewegen und an seinen Laptop zu kommen, gab Stiles sich für den Moment geschlagen und ließ sich gegen Dereks Brust sinken. Einen Moment konnte er sich wohl gestatten und seit ihrer Bindung hatten sie auch fast nur kurze Momente für sich gehabt. Denn nachts war selbst Stiles zu müde gewesen um mit seinem Partner noch gemütliche Stunden zu zweit zu verbringen.

Stiles empfing von Derek pure Zufriedenheit und er ließ sich ganz von diesem Gefühl umschließen. Ihm war inzwischen bewusst, dass wenn sie es wollten, sie sich von den Gefühlen des Anderen beeinflussen lassen konnten und in Momenten wie diesen genoss Stiles das. Er kuschelte sich noch ein Stückchen näher an Derek und schloss seine Augen.

Nur um sie wenige Minuten danach geschockt wieder aufzureißen. "Wir haben noch gar keine Plätzchen gebacken!" rief er aus und versuchte sich erneut aus Dereks Armen zu kämpfen. "Stiles, bleib sitzen!" fuhr dieser ihn scharf an. "Du hast in den letzten Tagen genug getan. Ich habe keine Lust mehr deinen Stress ständig zu spüren, dass macht mir rasend. Du wirst jetzt entspannen!"

Von diesen Worten überrumpelt, stellte Stiles einen Moment lang seine Gegenwehr ein und Derek nutzte seine Chance. Er klappt mit einem Fuß den Laptop zu, wickelte sie in die Decke, die neben ihnen lag, klaute Stiles auch noch den letzten Kopfhörer und zog ihn wieder an sich heran.

Überrascht fand Stiles sich Sekunden später wieder fest an die Brust seines Gefährten gepresst. Er wollte erneut protestieren, doch ein Knurren seitens des Werwolfes hielt in davon ab. Auch Derek konnte nun viel besser einschätzen, was Stiles als nächstes tun würde.

An Stiles nagten die unerledigten Aufgaben, aber er konnte auch nicht leugnen, wie gut sich das hier anfühlte und so gab er nach. Im Stillen gab er Derek recht. Die letzten Tage hatte er sehr viel gearbeitet und kaum entspannt. Vielleicht wäre jetzt der richtige Augenblick um ein wenig davon nachzuholen und wo wäre das besser möglich, als eingekuschelt in den Armen seines Liebsten.

Stiles hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er eingeschlafen war. Erst ein leises Klingeln weckte ihn und er nahm direkt die starken Hände seines Gefährten war, die ihn zärtlich am Arm streichelten. "Na, wieder aufgewacht?" fragte Derek sanft. Verschlafen nickte Stiles einfach nur, bis ihm das Klingeln wieder bewusst wurde. Reflexartig wollte er nach seinem Handy greifen, doch Derek hielt ihn auf.

"Das ist nur Scott." teilte er Stiles mit. "Er will mitteilen, dass er alles erledigt hat." Neugierig geworden sah Stiles ihn an. "Was hat er erledigt?" "Ich habe alle verbliebenen Aufgaben von deiner Liste an Scott weitergegeben, damit das Rudel sie erledigen kann." "Aber das war meine..." wollte Stiles protestieren, doch Derek verschloss seinen Mund mit einem Kuss. "Alle Aufgaben, bis auf das Aussuchen eines Weihnachtsbaumes." setzte Derek nach. "Ich weiß, wie viel dir das bedeutet. Deshalb werden wir zwei das zusammen erledigen." Ein Strahlen bahnte sich auf Stiles Gesicht.

Derek hatte für ihn die leidige Organisation in die Hand genommen und das getan, was Stiles nicht konnte, die Verantwortung dafür abgegeben. Auch wenn Stiles es nicht gerne zugab, hatte Derek ihm damit eine große Last von den Schultern genommen und Stiles war auch fähig das zuzugeben. Also drehte er sich in Dereks Armen, bis er rittlings auf ihm saß. Er sah ihm ins Gesicht und hauchte ein "Danke!" bevor er Derek zärtlich küsste.

Schnell vertiefte sich der Kuss und dieses Mal war es Stiles der bereits nach wenigen Minuten versuchte unter Derek Shirt zu kommen. Immerhin hatten sie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen und jetzt hatten sie ja scheinbar Zeit. Allerdings wurde er entschieden von Dereks Händen gestoppt.

"Hey!" protestierte Stiles. "Warum hältst du mich auf? Ich bin mir sicher, dass dir das auch gefallen wird." schnurrte er mit einem verführerischen Grinsen. "Davon bin ich überzeugt." gab Derek zurück und stahl sich noch einen kleinen Kuss. "Aber unten steht bereits Chris´ Geländewagen und wartet darauf, dass wir einen Weihnachtsbaum besorgen."

"Wie?" fragte Stiles sehr wenig eloquent. "Ich habe Chris gebeten mir seinen Wagen zu leihen oder glaubst du wirklich, ich würde einen Nadelbaum voll Harz, der Jahre lang im Wald gestanden hat, in meinen Camaro lassen?" fragte Derek mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zurück.

Stiles dachte kurz darüber nach und bemerkte selbst, wie abwegig diese Idee war. Aber er nahm auch war, was Derek da getan hatte. Er hatte freiwillig jemanden um Hilfe gebeten, für ein Anliegen, dass ihm vollkommen gleichgültig war. Glück breitete sich in Stiles aus. Sollte sein Sourwolf wirklich nochmal sozialkompetenter werden? Ein stolzes Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Diese Veränderung konnte er dann wohl ganz für sich verbuchen.

"Dann lass uns los und einen wunderschönen monströsen Baum finden!" rief Stiles aus, sprang dabei von Derek runter und riss die Decke, in die sie eingekuschelt waren gleich mit. Dadurch wäre er fast ins Straucheln geraten, aber diese Mal konnte er sich selbst abfangen. Strahlend sah er daraufhin Derek an, der nur die Augen verdrehte und selbst aufstand.

Keine halbe Stunde später waren sie ein ganzes Stück außerhalb von Beacon Hills und stapften durch den Schnee. Es hatte bereits wieder angefangen leicht zu schneien und Stiles rote Mütze war voll mit Schneeflocken. Sie waren in ein Forstgebiet gefahren, in dem man sich seinen Baum selber schlagen durfte und so hatte Derek eine Axt in der Hand.

Stiles strahlte fast vor Freude, als er wie ein kleiner Junge von einem Tannenbaum zum nächsten lief und sie auf Größe, Umfang und Dichtigkeit überprüfte. Es dauerte auch gar nicht lange da blieb er vor einem stehen. "Der ist perfekt, den nehmen wir!" teilte er Derek glücklich mit.

Skeptisch hob Derek eine Augenbraue, als er an dem Baum hinaufsah. "Stiles." sprach er gedehnt. "Der Baum ist wenigstens drei Meter hoch. Wie sollen wir den in den Wagen bekommen?" "Das klappt schon." winkte Stiles ab. "Und wenn er hinten ein wenig rausschaut, dann ist das doch auch nicht schlimm." "Der wird nicht nur ein wenig rausschauen." gab Derek genervt zurück. "Der wird mehr als einen Meter raushängen!"

Stiles wusste ganz genau worauf das hier hinauslaufen sollte. Derek hatte keine Lust, einen riesigen Weihnachtsbaum wie diesen in seinem Loft zu haben. Er ertrug diesen ganzen Weihnachtsquatsch nur Stiles zu liebe und scheinbar hatten sie gerade seine Grenze erreicht. Aber Stiles wäre nicht Stiles, wenn er so schnell klein beigeben würde. Außerdem hatte er momentan eine Geheimwaffe, auch wenn sie mies war.

"Aber er würde super ins Loft mit seinen hohen Decken passen und es viel gemütlicher machen. Dadurch würde ich mich dort auch viel wohler fühlen." erklärte Stiles und machte seinen ersten Zug. Sofort stockte Derek in seinen Bewegungen, als er Stiles Worte hörte und Stiles empfing eine Welle der Schuld von ihm.

Er hatte sehr schnell bemerkt, dass Derek zum Großteil das Weihnachtsspektakel nur duldete, weil er sich immer noch Stiles gegenüber schuldig fühlte. Bisher hatte Stiles es nur registriert, aber davon noch keine Gebrauch gemacht, doch jetzt würde sich das ändern. Er wollte Derek nicht weh tun, aber ein schöner Weihnachtsbaum war ihm sehr wichtig und das war nun wirklich nichts, was dem Sourwolf schaden würde, weshalb Stiles seine Weigerung nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

Stiles konnte genau sehen, wie es in Derek arbeitete. Er wollte diesen Baum partout nicht haben, aber er wollte Stiles auch nicht enttäuschen. Immerhin hatte er bereits angemerkt, dass er wusste, wie wichtig Stiles dieser Baum war. Schuld, Egoismus und Trauer kämpften in ihm. Allerdings war Stiles absolut nicht klar, warum Derek beim Anblick eines riesigen Weihnachtsbaumes traurig sein könnte. Doch bevor er sich noch weitere Gedanken dazu machen konnte, ging Derek bereits auf den Baum zu und fing an den Stamm mit gezielten Hieben zu durchtrennen.

In so einem Moment war Stiles froh einen starken Werwolf als Partner zu haben. Mit nur wenigen Hieben, fiel der Baum und obwohl er einige Kilos wiegen musste, schleifte Derek in problemlos in Chris´ Wagen und auch die Treppen ins Loft hoch. Während der ganzen Zeit kämpften in Stiles Glück und Schuld miteinander. Er war überglücklich, so einen tollen Weihnachtsbaum gefunden zu haben, aber seit dem Derek angefangen hatte ihn zu fällen, hatte der Werwolf kein Wort mehr gesagt und Stiles konnte eine kontinuierliche Trauer von ihm ausgehend spüren. Ihm war nicht klar, woher diese Trauer kam, aber sie saß tief und war schmerzhaft und belastete auch zunehmend Stiles.

* * *

Heute gab es mal wieder ein Kapitel mit vielen Weihnachtsmomenten. Ich liebe ja die Szene in der sie auf der Couch, dick eingemummelt, kuscheln! ^^

War euch das Ende zu traurig? Was vermutet ihr, warum Derek den Anblick eines solchen Baumes nicht erträgt? War es vielleicht Stiles Schuld? War es doch zu viel Derek an seinen Fehler zu erinnern?

Ich wünsche euch einen stressfreien letzten Vorweihnachtstag!

Liebe Grüße

Zira


	23. Tür Dreiundzwanzig - Erinnerungen

Frohe Weihnachten meine Lieben!

Ich wünsche euch für heute und die nächsten Tage eine wunderschöne, besinnliche und entspannte Zeit! Habt viel Spaß, esst viel, lacht viel und verbringt die kommenden Tage mit den Menschen, bei denen ihr euch wohl fühlt, vorzugsweise eurer Wahlfamilie (eurem Rudel)! -.^

Mich hat jetzt auch mein persönlicher Weihnachtswahnsinn eingeholt! Gestern wurde das Haus (die Baustelle) auf Vordermann gebracht und heute ist großes Kochen und Backen angesagt. Ich werde euch trotzdem nicht vergessen und natürlich auch das 24. Türchen so schnell wie möglich fertigstellen. -.^

Außerdem habe ich auch noch eine kleine Überraschung für euch, aber die gibt es erst Morgen, denn in Amerika gibt es ja erst am 25. Dezember die Geschenke. ^^

Also wünsche ich euch jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Erinnerungen**

Weihnachtslieder pfeifend schmückte Stiles den Baum. Fast zwei Stunden brauchte er dafür, doch als er fertig war, wusste er, es hatte sich gelohnt. Vor ihm stand ein Baum, wie aus einem klassischen Weihnachtsfilm, groß, strahlend vor hunderten von Lichtern und über und über geschmückt mit Weihnachtskugel, -zapfen und -sternen. Stiles liebte sein Kunstwerk und lächelte glücklich, doch er konnte es nicht richtig genießen. Denn von Derek spürte er durch den Bund immer noch Trauer ausgehend, die sich inzwischen zu einer düsteren Wolke verdichtet hatte.

Ein Blick zu seinem Sourwolf werfend bestätigte ihm das Ganze noch einmal. Derek saß grübelnd, mit düsterer Miene, auf einem Stuhl vor der großen Fensterfront und starrte in das Schneetreiben hinaus. Er hatte immer noch kein Wort mit Stiles gewechselt. Doch Stiles beschloss, dass das jetzt ein Ende haben würde. Also verdrängte er Dereks Gefühle so weit es ging in seinen Hinterkopf und ließ sich von seiner glücklichen Stimmung einnehmen.

Lächelnd ging er auf Derek zu und stellte sich neben ihn. Doch der Werwolf schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. Also legte Stiles ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter und forderte sie ein. "Hey Großer, ich bin fertig. Willst du dir den Weihnachtsbaum mal ansehen?" fragte er fröhlich. Aber ihm antwortete nur Schweigen. In der Reflektion der Scheibe konnte Stiles den leuchtenden Baum sehen und auch Dereks Gesicht. Er sah darin eher verloren als grimmig aus und Stiles ging das Herz auf. Er liebte diesen störrischen Kerl einfach viel zu sehr.

Stiles wollte es gerade noch einmal versuchen, als Derek ihm doch noch antwortete, allerdings hatte er mit diesen Worten nicht gerechnet. "Blass die Feier ab!" befahl Derek im scharf. "Wie bitte? Was?" fragte Stiles überrumpelt. Wie kam er denn jetzt auf den Mist? "Ich habe gesagt, du sollst die Feier abblasen!" blaffte Derek ihn an, als er Stiles nun doch noch ansah mit einem mörderischen Blick. Stiles war gelinde gesagt schockiert. Derek verströmte Zorn und traf Stiles vollkommen unvorbereitet. Es tat ihm weh, dass sein Gefährte ihn so ansah, aber er atmete tief durch. Denn er konnte immer noch die allumfassende Trauer in Derek spüren und ließ sich nicht täuschen.

"Sag mir erstmal was los ist! Du verhältst dich schon seit Stunden so komisch." forderte Stiles ihn auf, doch er erhielt nur Schweigen. "Derek." versuchte er es erneut. "Ich spüre doch die Trauer in dir. Du brauchst mir also nichts vormachen. Was hast du? Liegt es wirklich an der Weihnachtsfeier? Oder ist dir die Deko zu viel? Oder gibt es da noch etwas ganz anderes, von dem du mir nichts sagen willst? Derek, sprich mit mir!" Aber er stieß erneute auf eine Wand und in diesem Moment sprang in Stiles ein Schalter um.

"Oh nein, damit fängst du nicht noch einmal an, nicht mit mir! Du wirst nicht wieder alles mit dir alleine ausmachen und mich vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen." blaffte Stiles zurück. Er hoffte inständig, dass er Derek mit dieser Erinnerung aus der Reserve locken konnte, doch Derek stand nur auf und lief an Stiles vorbei.

Stiles wusste nicht was es war. Ob es ein Anflug von Flucht war, den er von Derek spürte oder ob es eine Bewegung war, aber in diesem Moment war ihm vollkommen klar, was Derek jetzt vorhatte. "Halt!" rief er ihm hinterher. "Wage es ja nicht dich zu verwandeln! Dieses Mal kommst du mir um eine Diskussion nicht drumrum!" Blitzschnell drehte sich Derek um. Mit zornigem Blick fixierte er Stiles, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, brach jemand ganz anderes in die angespannte Situation.

Schwungvoll wurde die Tür des Lofts aufgerissen und ein strahlender Peter, mit einem verschreckten Isaac, stand in der Tür. Sie hatten die Arme voller Tüten und ihre Kleidung war feucht vom Schnee.

"Wir kommen scheinbar gerade richtig. Hier riecht´s nach dicker Luft." sagte er an Isaac gerichtet, aber natürlich so laut, damit es alle hören konnten. "Äh, Peter." kam es von Isaac, der instinktiv den Kopf einzog, als Derek seinen zornsprühenden Blick auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge richtete. "Ich glaube wie sollten wieder gehen."

"Quatsch!" entgegnete dieser und betrat wie selbstverständlich das Loft. "Wir waren einkaufen und haben die letzten Punkte auf deiner Liste besorgt, Stiles. Ich habe mir unseren kleinen Beta als Unterstützung dabei holen müssen, deine Liste fand ja fast kein Ende. Aber wir hatten einen netten Nachmittag." teilte Peter ihm zwinkernd mit, als er zum Küchentisch ging und die Tüten abstellte. Als Isaac erkannte, dass er vielleicht doch nicht in naher Zukunft sterben würde, weil Derek sich nicht bewegte, betrat auch er vorsichtig das Loft und folgte Peter. Allerdings immer dazu bereit sofort zu rennen, falls sich die Stimmung ändern sollte.

Derek beobachtete das Geschehen weiterhin mit zornigem Blick. Doch es war Peter der die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. "Nicht schlecht, Stiles!" rief er aus. "Der Weihnachtsbaum sieht ja aus wie unsere Bäume früher!" Aber bevor Stiles etwas erwidern konnte donnerte es schon "Verschwinde!" durch das Loft. Derek sprühte geradezu vor Zorn und richtete ihn auf Peter, doch ihn ließ das kalt.

Und dieses Mal, war es Stiles, der Derek unterbrach, bevor er überhaupt etwas Weiteres sagen konnte. "Ist es das? Denkst du an deine Familie und die Weihnachten mit ihnen, willst du deshalb alles absagen?" fragte Stiles ihn mit Nachdruck. "Derek, rede mit mir!"

Aber auch dieses Mal antwortet ihm nur Schweigen und ein zorniger Blick, auch wenn Stiles das Gefühl hatte, als würde Derek inzwischen wirklich eher leidend aussehen und so fasste er einen Entschluss. "Ok, du kannst mit mir reden oder ich rede mit dir in Peters und Isaacs Beisein! Entscheide dich!" setzte er Derek ein Ultimatum.

Für Stiles war es leicht zu erkennen, dass Derek Verstand auf Hochtouren lief. Er wusste ganz genau, was gerade in seinem Kopf vor sich ging, auch ohne den Bund. Derek war hin und hergerissen, zwischen seinem Verlangen zu Schweigen und damit dem Problem zu entfliehen und der beängstigenden Aussicht darüber sprechen zu müssen. Aber noch schlimmer war für ihn die Vorstellung, sein Seelenleben vor einem Teil des Rudels ausgebreitet zu bekommen und besonders vor Peter! Wiederwillig nickt er Stiles zu und gab ihm damit die Zusage, mit ihm zu reden.

Das Gefühl eines kleinen Triumpfes machte sich in Stiles breit. Er hatte es geschafft, Derek eine Zustimmung abzuringen über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Er war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob er es ohne Peter geschafft hätte, aber das war egal. Geschafft war geschafft und jetzt musste er Peter und Isaac zügig aus dem Loft bekommen.

"Ok, Peter das war´s für heute." richtete er sich an den Älteren. "Danke, dass ihr die Besorgungen erledigt habt. Ich bringe euch noch zur Tür." Beleidigt zog Peter einen Schmollmund. "So bedankst du dich für meine Hilfe?" fragte er Stiles. "Ich werde mich ein anderes Mal erkenntlich zeigen." gestand er Peter zu, auch wenn er offen ließ für welche Hilfe. Das lockte ein breites Grinsen auf Peters Gesicht und er ließ sich anstandslos zur Tür bringen, gefolgt von einem Isaac, der mehr als froh war das Loft endlich verlassen zu dürfen.

"Sei nicht so böse mit ihm!" raunte Peter Stiles an der Tür ins Ohr. "Er muss erst noch lernen, seine Probleme mit dir zu teilen. Reden war halt immer eher mein Part. Aber falls du mal etwas von früher wissen willst, frag mich ruhig." bat er Stiles mit einem Lächeln an. Kurz drückte er noch Stiles Schulter mit seiner Hand und folgte dann Isaac hinaus.

Verwirrt schüttelte Stiles den Kopf. Was war nur in letzter Zeit mit Peter los? Man könnte ja fast sagen, dass er nett war! Ob das wohl an Weihnachten lag? Ließ selbst Peter da mal sein Ränke schmieden sein und genoss die besinnliche Stimmung und die Geborgenheit des Rudels? Nicht, das Peter am Ende wirklich noch freundlich und hilfsbereit wurde!

Aber darüber konnte er sich auch später noch Gedanken machen. Jetzt musste er erstmal eine andere Sache klären! Er ging rüber zu Derek, der in der Nähe des Sofas stand. "Setz dich!" forderte er ihn auf und Stiles wartete auch erst, bis Derek widerwillig seiner Aufforderung nachgekommen war, bevor er sich ebenfalls neben ihn auf die Couch setzte. "Und nun rede!" wies er ihn in nicht minder scharfem Ton an.

Stiles hatte zwar nichts anderes erwartet, aber es enttäuschte ihn trotzdem, dass Derek weiterhin schwieg. Aber dieses Mal, würde Stiles nicht klein bei geben. "Derek!" sprach er gereizt seinen Namen aus.

Ein Schnauben kam von dem Älteren, der mit verschränkten Armen stoisch in die andere Richtung sah, nur nicht zu Stiles. "Verdammt ja, es ist wegen meinen Erinnerungen!" motzte er los. Stiles wusste genau, dass ab jetzt Feingefühl gefragt war. "Erzähl mir davon." bat er ihn deshalb ruhig.

Wieder dauerte es etwas bis Derek antwortete, aber dann sackten seine Schultern plötzlich in sich zusammen, seine Arme fielen herab und er sah nur noch verloren aus. "Alles hier erinnert mich an unsere Feiern früher. Das ganze Haus war voll mit kitschiger Weihnachtsdeko geschmückt, alle haben mit angepackt und ständig lief Weihnachtsmusik. Lara und Cora haben wie Generäle alles organisiert und das Rudel angeleitet und Peter ist jedem auf die Nerven gegangen, während meine Mutter alles mit einem glücklichen Lächeln beobachtet hat. Es war trotz des ganzen Kitsches wunderschön und ich fühlte mich geborgen in Mitten des Rudels. Diese Erinnerungen quälen mich, weil ich weiß, dass es niemals wieder so sein wird und deshalb ertrage ich das alles hier einfach nicht."

Am Ende hatte Derek sein Gesicht in seine Hände vergraben. Für Stiles ließ er all seine Schutzmauern fallen und Stiles wusste das zu würdigen. Sanft legte er eine Hand auf Dereks Schulter und lehnte sich zu ihm rüber. "Nein, es wird niemals wieder wie damals sein, aber das heißt auch nicht, dass es nicht wieder schön sein kann!" redete Stiles sanft auf ihn ein. "Niemand kann diese Zeit zurück holen, aber wir können uns eine Neue schaffen. Nichts hält uns davon ab neue Traditionen und Erinnerungen zu schaffen, die nicht genauso schön sind. Meinem Vater und mir ging es nach dem Tod meiner Mutter doch genauso."

"Stiles." fing Derek gequält an, doch Stiles unterbrach ihn. "Nein Derek, hör mir zu! Natürlich war es damals einzigartig. Es war deine Familie, dein Rudel mit dem du aufgewachsen bist, aber du hast auch jetzt ein Rudel. Ein Rudel, das dich ebenso liebt und dir Geborgenheit geben möchte. Ein Rudel, das die letzten Tage damit verbracht hat einen großartige Weihnachtsfeier vorzubereiten, um zusammen zu sein und dieses Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit zu spüren und du bist ein wesentlicher Teil davon! Sie alle machen das auch für dich und wollen es mit dir genießen. Willst du ihnen diese Möglichkeit nicht geben? Du musst ja nicht vor Begeisterung sprühend in den Abend gehen, wobei ich nicht weiß, ob du das überhaupt kannst." schweiften Stiles Gedanken ab und er erntete einen genervten Blick von Derek.

"Aber was ich sagen will ist. Willst du es nicht wenigstens versuchen? Gib ihnen doch die Chance dir zu zeigen wie es sein kann und entscheide danach, ob es für dich ok ist. Vielleicht wirst du ja überrascht!" schlug Stiles ihm vor und Derek dachte für Stiles ernsthaft darüber nach.

Seit Stiles angefangen hatte auf Derek einzureden, bemerkte er, dass die Trauer in ihm Stück für Stück kleiner wurde. Sicherlich würde sie nicht verschwinden, aber Stiles war zuversichtlich, dass sie auf ein für Derek erträgliches Maß schrumpfen könnte.

Um Derek noch einen weiteren Anreiz zu geben, es wenigstens zu versuchen, machte ihm Stiles einen Vorschlag. "Und wenn du der Feier eine Chance gibst, bestehe ich auch nicht darauf, dass du den Weihnachtspulli tragen musst. Deal!"

Mit dem Versuch eines schiefen Grinsen drehte Derek nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit seinen Kopf zu Stiles und nickte langsam. Der Deal stand und auch Dereks Gefühlsleben wurde wieder etwas heller.

Glücklich seinem Gefährten einen Ausweg aus seiner Trauer gezeigt zu haben lehnte Stiles seine Stirn an Dereks und atmete tief durch. Die Berührung seines Gefährten ließ ihn seine Anspannung verlieren und er konnte fühlen, dass es Derek genauso erging. Sie blieben noch einige Zeit so sitzen und genossen die Nähe des Anderen, bevor sie es sich auf der Couch gemütlich machten und den Abend in glücklicher Zweisamkeit verbrachten, unter dem Leuchten Hunderter von Lichtern.

* * *

Hoffentlich habt ihr am Ende keinen Zuckerschock erlitten! Aber wir haben Heiligabend und da fällt es mir gerade sehr schwer nicht kitschig zu sein. ^^'

Ich hoffe, ich konnte euch mit diesem Kapitel noch ein wenig Weihnachtsstimmung vermitteln, für alle, die es noch gebrauchen können und wünsche euch damit einen gemütlichen Heiligenabend!

Liebe Grüße

Zira


	24. Tür Vierundzwanzig - Christmas Eve

Einen schönen Weihnachtsgruß an alle meinen Lieben,

ich hoffe, ihr habt euch gestern nicht maßlos überfressen und es heute auch wieder aus dem Bett geschafft. Denen, die heute Verwandtenhopping machen, wünsche ich viel Geduld und wenig Stress und euch allen einen gemütlichen und etwas kalorienärmeren 1. Weihnachtsfeiertag!

Und hier kommt meine Überrachung, dies ist nicht das letzte Kapitel! Auch wenn ein Adventskalender nur 24. Türchen hat, kann ich die Geschichte einfach nicht so enden lassen. Dafür gibt es noch viel zu viele offene Fragen und einige möchte ich gerne noch beantworten. Deshalb wird es morgen noch ein weiteres Kapitel geben! ^^

Ich hoffe, ihr freut euch darüber!

Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

Der Heiligabend begann für Derek und Stiles mit Herzrasen. Wild konnte Derek Stiles Herz hämmern hören, neben dem Stöhnen und Keuchen, dass seinen Mund verließ. Tief drängte sich Derek in Stiles und genoss die starke Reibung an seiner Erektion. Er versenkte sich mit jedem Stoß vollständig in Stiles, der ihn willig aufnahm.

Er schlug momentan noch einen langsameren Rhythmus an um es mit jeder Faser zu genießen, Stiles zu ficken. Besitzergreifend fuhr er mit seiner Hand Stiles Rückgrat hinauf, der mit aufreizend erhobenem Hintern vor ihm kniete. Stiles bettelte schon seit einigen Minuten um mehr, aber Derek wollte ihn noch länger spüren, es sollte noch nicht vorbei sein. An Stiles Nacken angekommen, fuhr er mit Druck über die erneuerte Markierung und entlockte Stiles damit ein tiefes Stöhnen. Der Gedanke, dass Stiles ihm gehörte und ihn seine Beanspruchung erregte, ließ Derek fast den Verstand vor Begierde verlieren.

Fest schloss sich seine Hand um Stiles Schulter um ihn bei jedem Stoß an sich ran zuziehen und noch ein Stück tiefer in ihn zu stoßen. "Derek!" stöhnte Stiles kehlig auf und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Oh ja, genau so wollte er Stiles haben, willig, geil, hemmungslos und ihm unterworfen, schoss es Derek durch den Kopf. Es nun selbst nicht mehr länger aushaltend hämmerte er sich plötzlich in Stiles und ließ ihn vor Lust aufschreien.

Seit dem Bund war ihr Sex so viel intensiver, dass Derek manchmal nicht wusste, ob er seine Lust oder Stiles spürte. Die doppelte Intensität vernebelte ihre Sinne und ließ sie sich fast wie Tiere verhalten. Egal wie zärtlich sie begannen, am Ende fickten sie sich immer die Seele aus dem Leib. Gefangen in seiner Lust, bemerkte Derek erst beim zweiten Mal, dass Stiles in ansprach.

"Derek, stopp, bitte Derek!" und er hielt sofort inne. Sorge macht sich in ihm breit, hatte er es diese Mal übertrieben? Doch sie wurde sofort wieder zerstreut, als Stiles weiter sprach. "Ich will dich ansehen. Lass mich dich sehen, wenn du kommst!" bettelte er. Ein dreckiges Grinsen erschien auf Dereks Gesicht. Das konnte er haben!

Ruckartig zog er sich aus Stiles zurück und drehte ihn schwungvoll auf den Rücken, nur um gleich wieder über ihm zu sein. Verlangend küsste er ihn und versenkte sich nur Sekunden später mit einem harten Stoß tief in Stiles. Es ließ sie beide ihn den Kuss stöhnen und Derek zog das Tempo wieder an.

Stiles schlang sich mit Beinen und Armen um Derek, was den Werwolf noch mehr anheizte. Stiles absolute Hingabe turnte Derek immer wieder von neuem an und gab ihm heute den Rest. Den Rhythmus noch einmal erhöhend rammte er sich immer wieder in Stiles und brachte sie beide ihrem Höhepunkt nah.

Verschwitzt und keuchend waren sie nur noch ein Haufen von Gliedmaßen in wilder Ekstase auf dem Weg zur Erlösung. Es bedurfte nur noch weniger Stöße, sie beide über die Klippe zu bringen. Zielsicher griff Derek nach Stiles tropfendem Schwanz, wollte ihn hart pumpen, doch die bloße Berührung reichte schon aus, um seinen Gefährten kommen zu lassen und dann war es auch um ihn geschehen. Stiles Orgasmus brandete durch seinen Verstand, sein Körper engte ihn noch mehr ein und Dereks Blickfeld explodierte. Er kam in mehreren Schüben tief in Stiles und war vollkommen überwältigt von ihren Emotionen.

Erschöpft sackte er nach kurzer Zeit neben Stiles auf die Matratze. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sich seine Sinne wieder schärften und er einen selig lächelnden Stiles erkannte, der neben ihm lag und ihm sanft das Gesicht streichelte. Noch nicht fähig seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, schob Derek einfach seinen Kopf zu Stiles´ und küsste ihn mit all der Liebe, die er für ihn hatte und Stiles verstand ihn.

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie aufstanden und duschen gingen. Beide hatten nicht das Verlangen diesen Moment der innigen Zweisamkeit zu unterbrechen. Unter der Dusche blieb es heute bei zärtlichem Streicheln und kleinen Küssen, sie hatten gerade keine Eile, den Druck hatten sie vorhin schon abgebaut.

So schön der Morgen auch begonnen hatte, so nervig wurde der Tag doch für Derek. Das Frühstück hatten sie noch in Ruhe genießen können, doch ab dann war Stiles mit den Vorbereitungen für den Abend beschäftigt und wirbelte durch das Loft. Er deckte den großen neuen Tisch, denn sie extra für heute besorgt hatten und Derek war sich sicher, jetzt wo so ein Ding hier stand, würde er bestimmt noch häufiger Abende mit viel zu vielen Leuten ertragen müssen.

Außerdem kümmerte Stiles sich um seinen Truthahn, stopfte ihn, überwachte ihn beim garen, backte seinen polnischen Mohnstrudel und ständig klingelte sein Handy, weil irgendwer eine Nachfrage bei Stiles hatte. Derek war das alles zu viel. Er zog sich in die hinterste Ecke seines Lofts zurück und versuchte die ganze Hektik durch ein gutes Buch auszublenden. Es gelang ihm mehr schlecht als recht, aber die Stunden vergingen trotzdem, bis Stiles irgendwann vor ihm stand, mit zwei Weihnachtsstrümpfen in den Händen.

"Wir müssen sie noch aufhängen!" teilte er Derek mit einem hinreißend süßen Lächeln mit. In diesem Moment sah Stiles wirklich sehr jung aus, dachte Derek. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Wie sehr er Stiles doch liebte, war sein Gedanke.

Mangels eines Kamins hatte Stiles sich entschlossen ihre Weihnachtsstrümpfe an einer Girlande zu befestigen, die auf Augenhöhe an der Wand neben dem Weihnachtsbaum entlang gespannt war. Zusammen hängten sie ihre Strümpfe auf, gerade passend, denn danach ging die Tür zum Loft zum ersten Mal auf. Ein breit grinsender Scott stand in der Tür, mit einem vorfreudigen Isaac und einer erstaunten Melissa. Sie war scheinbar von dem ganzen Kitsch überwältigt, aber sie fing sich schnell wieder und strahlte gerade zu.

"Das habt ihr echt toll hinbekommen, Jungs." lobte sie die Anwesenden und die Jüngeren fingen stolz an zu lächeln. Stiles eilte gleich zu ihnen herüber, begrüßte sie und bat sie ins Loft. Von da an ging es zügig weiter. Als nächstes kamen Lydia und Natalie, dicht gefolgt von Allison und Chris. Peter erschien mal wieder mit einem großen Auftritt und Derek verdrehte die Augen. Konnte der nicht einmal wie ein normaler Mensch reinkommen? Als letztes kam Noah und entschuldigte sich, dass er noch auf der Wache aufgehalten wurde.

Alle hatten Taschen voller Essen dabei und nachdem alles seinen Platz gefunden hatte, platzte der Tisch fast aus allen Nähten. Stiles stand noch mit Peter verschwörerisch in der Küche und Derek konnte es nicht lassen seine Ohren zu spitzen. "Ganz wie gewünscht habe ich dir deine Ware mitgebracht." hörte er Peter freudig berichten. "Super." sprach Stiles begeistert aus. "Jetzt wird der Abend perfekt!" Derek würde niemals von sich behaupten neugierig zu sein, aber er machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, denn wenn Peter in Stiles Nähe war, konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten, er tat das also nur für Stiles Sicherheit.

Schon bevor er einen Fuß in die Küche gesetzt hatte, war ihm bewusst, was Peter Stiles da mitgebracht hatte. Heute Nachmittag hatte Derek noch die Hoffnung gehabt, dass Stiles seinen Plan mit dem Eggnog aufgegeben hatte, da er nichts dafür vorbereitete, allerdings wusste Derek nun auch wieso. Stiles hatte Peter als Alkoholschmuggler eingesetzt und stand nun vor mehreren Flaschen selbstgemachtem Eggnog, die er grinsend in einen großen Topf goss, um ihn zu erwärmen. Na das konnte ja was werden, dachte Derek.

"Stiles." kam es da auch gleich schon vom Sheriff, der hinter ihm in die Küche kam. Noah hatte die Szene schnell überblickt und war nicht begeistert von dem was er sah. "Stiles, ich hoffe, du hast nicht vor den Eggnog, den du da gerade erwärmst, selbst zu trinken!" riet er seinem Sohn mit scharfem Unterton. Überrascht hielt Stiles in seinem Tun inne und überlegte kurz. "Doch, dass habe ich, Dad und weil du mir so sehr vertraust und ich ein verantwortungsbewusster Sohn bin, wirst du es mir bestimmt auch erlauben!" versuchte es Stiles. Noah wollte schon etwas einwenden, doch er wurde von seinem Sohn unterbrochen.

"Außerdem ist Weihnachten! Und achtzehn bin ich auch schon uuunnd du bist dabei und hast die Macht mich jederzeit zu stoppen." grinste Stiles ihn an. "Stiles!" kam es nur warnend von Noah. "Ach, komm schon Dad! Es ist Weihnachten!" bettelte Stiles und konnte seinen Vater so erweichen. "Argh, na gut!" gab ihm der Sheriff die Erlaubnis. "Aber nur ein Glas und wenn ich Schluss sage, dann ist auch Schluss. Haben wir uns verstanden?" "Aber klar doch!" grinste Stiles von einem Ohr zum anderen.

Derek war genauso wie Noah in diesem Moment vollkommen klar, dass Stiles wesentlich mehr als ein Glas trinken würde und das ein Nein, noch lange nicht das Ende für Stiles sein würde. Aber damit würde sich Derek morgen beschäftigen, entschied er. Dann wenn Stiles mit einem dicken Kater im Bett lag und den Alkohol verfluchen würde.

"Stiles, ich hab dir etwas mitgebracht." zog Noah die Aufmerksamkeit auf sein eigentliches Anliegen, für das er in die Küche gekommen war. "Da du inzwischen mehr hier wohnst als zu Hause, dachte ich, es wäre eine nette Idee." und er überreichte seinem Sohn ein in Geschenkpapier eingewickeltes Kästchen. Überrascht nahm Stiles es an sich und riss es direkt auf. Zum Vorschein kam ein Bilderrahmen und Stiles starrte auf das gerahmte Bild. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen und er warf sich seinem Dad um den Hals. Ein geschnieftes "Danke" entkam seinen Lippen, als Noah seinen Sohn ebenfalls umarmte und fest drückte. Eine kleine Ewigkeit verbrachten Vater und Sohn so.

Derek fühlte sich dabei etwas überflüssig doch bevor er, wie bereits Peter, die Küche verlassen konnte, nahm Stiles ihn wieder war. Er machte sich von seinem Dad los und kam sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln streichend, aber dennoch lächelnd auf Derek zu und zeigte ihm stolz das Bild. Es zeigte Stiles als Kind, an einem sonnigen Tag, als er mit seinen Eltern am Strand war. Das Bild drückte Liebe, Freude und Geborgenheit aus und Derek war bewusst was es Stiles bedeutete. Ein Bild zu haben, auf dem er mit seinem Vater und seiner Mutter war, auf dem sie lächelte, an dessen Tag sich Stiles noch erinnern konnte, war mehr wert als alles Geld der Welt. Zu gern hätte auch Derek so ein Bild von seiner Familie, aber er musste mit den Erinnerungen in seinem Herzen leben.

Sofort verstand Stiles, was in Derek vorging und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Es tat Derek gut, so viel Verständnis und Fürsorge von seinem Gefährten zu erhalten und ließ ihn die Trauer, die ihn ergreifen wollte, wieder verdrängen. Glücklich sahen sie sich in die Augen und küssten sich kurz, als sie auch schon von Scott aufgefordert wurden zu Tisch zu kommen.

"Das könnt ihr später wieder machen." rief er rüber zur Küche. "Jetzt kommt erst mal essen, bevor es kalt wird." Lächelnd gingen sie gemeinsam zu den Anderen, als auch Peter noch etwas einwerfen musste. "Ach ja und vielen Dank, dass ihr dieses Mal vorher gelüftet habt." grinste er sie an. Stiles wurde schlagartig rot, in Gegenwart seines Vaters und Derek verdrehte genervt die Augen. Konnte Peter nicht einmal seine Klappe halten?

Doch alles in allem musste selbst Derek am Ende des Abends zugeben, dass es ganz nett gewesen war. Sie hatten alle viel zu viel gegessen, sehr viele alte Geschichten erzählt und sich auch liebevoll an die Verstorbenen erinnert. Es wurde viel gelacht und getrunken, die Stimmung war ausgelassen und ihn hatte sogar ein Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit und der Wärme überkommen. Natürlich war es nicht wie die Weihnachtsfeiern im Hale-Rudel, aber Stiles hatte recht gehabt. Es war dennoch schön gewesen und vielleicht würde er auch nächstes Jahr so eine Feier bei sich dulden.

* * *

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel war euch nicht zu abgebrochen. Ich hätte ewig über die Gespräche am Abend schreiben können, aber das hätte die Länge des Kapitels gesprengt. Aber zum Glück habe ich ja jetzt noch die Möglichkeit morgen einiges davon einfließen zu lassen. ^^ Daher bitte ich euch nicht enttäuscht zu sein, da kommt noch was! -.^

Hat euch der Kapitelbeginn überrascht? Begeistert? Oder war es zu viel? Ich wollte unbedingt noch etwas Lemon in die Story bringen. :P~~~

Also, dann darf ich noch ein letztes Mal bis morgen sagen!

Liebe Grüße

Zira


	25. Tür Fünfundzwanzig - böser alter Onkel

Hallo ihr Lieben,

entschuldigt bitte, dass das Kapitel einen Tag zu spät kommt, aber ich habe es gestern einfach nicht geschafft. X.X

So und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Böse alte Onkel**

Genervt verdrehte Peter innerlich sicherlich schon zum hundertsten Mal die Augen. Diese Kinder und ihr fröhliches Beisammensein waren nicht zum Aushalten. Den ganzen Abend versprühten sie zwischen Essen und Alkohol so viel Liebesbekundungen und herzliche Umarmungen, dass ihm schon die Zähne schmerzten. Gerade waren sie doch wirklich dabei rührselige alte Geschichten auszutauschen. Wen interessierte es, ob Stiles immer schon vorher gewusst hatte, was er geschenkt bekam oder das Scott zu blöd war, leise eine Treppe runterzugehen und so immer erwischt wurde, wenn er die Geschenke schon früher aufmachen wollte.

Aber das alles würde sich ändern dachte Peter sich. Sobald er wieder Alpha war, würde er eine härtere Gangart anschlagen. Dann hörte dieses sentimentale Geflenne endlich auf. Doch dafür musste er noch etwas länger den lieben netten Onkel spielen, ermahnte er sich. Er würde das hier schon durchstehen, denn es war für einen größeren Plan.

"Hey Isaac." vernahmen da seine guten Werwolfsohren einige Plätze neben ihm. "Ist mit dir alles ok?" fragte Stiles. "Klar, wieso nicht?" fragte Isaac irritiert zurück. "Na, du warst doch die letzten Tage häufig mit Peter unterwegs. Ist dabei nichts passiert? Hat er irgendetwas versucht oder angestellt?" Jetzt war Peters Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Bewusst bemerkte er das kurze Zögern vor Isaacs Antwort und auch das leichte Zittern seiner Stimme. "Nein, nichts Ungewöhnliches. Wir waren einfach nur einkaufen und haben zwischendurch einen Kaffee getrunken." Sehr brav, dachte sich Peter. Isaac erwähnte mit keinem Wort seine vielen kleinen Annäherungsversuche.

"Wirklich nicht?" fragte Stiles noch einmal eindringlich nach. "Ich meine nur, er führt doch immer etwas im Schilde. Ist dir nichts aufgefallen?" "Nein." kam es fest von Isaac und so musste sich Stiles mit dieser Antwort zufrieden geben.

Es war schön zu sehen, wie sein Plan gedieh und es zauberte ihm ein befriedigtes Lächeln ins Gesicht. Alle Anwesenden, selbst Derek und Stiles schienen ihm inzwischen zu Vertrauen, sie fanden keinen Grund ihn in Frage zu stellen und freuten sich sogar über seine Anwesenheit. Besonders Chris, Natalie und Isaac war er schon unter die Haut gegangen. Bei Natalie war es einfach gewesen, sie fand ihn einfach heiß. Chris hatte er mit einer Menge gutem Scotch und einigen für Peter unwichtigen Informationen über böse übernatürliche Kreaturen überzeugt. Bei Isaac hatte Peter sich schon etwas mehr ins Zeug legen müssen, aber für ihn hatte er in seinem neuen Rudel auch einen ganz besonderen Platz vorgesehen und zwar in seinem Bett.

Die unschuldige Art des kleinen Welpen hatte es ihm in den letzten Wochen angetan und es juckte ihm in den Fingern, mit ihm sehr unanständige Dinge anzustellen und zuzusehen, wie er ihn in die Schwärze zog. Seine nächste Aufgabe würde sein, Lydia zu überzeugen. Dafür hatte er sich auch schon etwas überlegt. Für den klugen Rotschopf musste es etwas dramatisches sein. Sie würde er am Besten überzeugen können ihm zu vertrauen, wenn er sie rettete. Dabei müsste es zwar wirklich gefährlich sein und leider müsste auch sein Blut fließen, damit es überzeugend wirkte, aber das würde er in Kauf nehmen. Die kleine Banshee war nützlich, er wollte sie dabei haben.

Derek war zwar ein harter Brocken, da er bereits oft erlebt hatte, dass man Peter nicht trauen durfte, aber auch das sollte kein Problem darstellen. Denn Peter hatte wohl weißlich, maßgeblich daran mitgeholfen, dass Derek sich endlich mit seinem Gefährten verband, dass musste er dem begriffsstutzigen Idioten nur noch klar machen. Und mit Derek hatte er auch Stiles, auch wenn er es noch nicht wusste.

Es war eins der Dinge, die zum Gefährtenbund gehörten. Durch das Besiegeln des Bundes, band sich der Gefährte nämlich auch an den Alpha des Partners und wurde automatisch zu seinem Beta. Stiles war dann also auch mit ihm verbunden und musste ihm gehorsam leisten. Aktuell war zwar Scott noch der Alpha, aber das würde sich bald ändern. Durch Stiles hatte er dann auch den Sheriff auf seiner Seite, ging ihm durch den Kopf, fehlte nur noch Melissa, aber das würde durch Scotts Tod passieren.

Breit grinsend stieß ihn eben dieser an. "Amüsierst du dich?" wurde er etwas lallend angesprochen. Der Wolfswurz im Eggnog schien zu wirken. Stiles hatte ihn extra darum gebeten, damit alle an diesem Abend etwas entspannen konnten und er war dem nur zu gerne nachgekommen. "Natürlich, ich warte nur noch auf die Babyfotos, damit ich für immer geschädigt bin." gab er triefend vor Sarkasmus zurück und brachte Scott damit schallend zum Lachen. Der hatte wohl schon zu viel Eggnog getrunken, ging es Peter durch den Kopf, aber besser so für ihn. Wenn sie alle betrunken wären, musste er wenigstens nicht mehr penibel darauf achten keine Miene bei dem Mist hier zu verziehen. Es würde dann eh niemand mehr auf ihn achten.

Schweifend ließ er seinen Blick durch die Runde gehen. Sie alle waren fröhlich und unachtsam, sie fühlten sich sicher und wohl und das trotz seiner Anwesenheit. Ein Grinsen breitete sich wieder auf seinem Gesicht aus, es lief alles sehr gut.

Sein Blick blieb auf Derek haften, der gerade mal wieder Stiles einen Kuss in den Nacken gab und verstohlen mit ihm unter dem Tisch Händchen hielt. Sein Neffe war wirklich nicht zu beneiden. Zwar hatte Derek keine Wahl gehabt, nachdem seine wölfische Seite sich für Stiles entschieden hatte, aber so kitschig musste man sich nun auch nicht verhalten. Ständig klebte Derek an Stiles und tauschte mit ihm Zärtlichkeiten aus. Peter wusste, dass ein gebundener Wolf sich den Rest seines Lebens wie ein pubertierender Teenager seinem Partner gegenüber verhalten würde, aber das musste doch nicht so ausgelebt werden.

Würde Peter dieses grausame Schicksal einmal ereilen, wusste er genau wie er mit den übersteuerten Hormonen umgehen würde. Bei ihm gäbe es keine Streicheleinheiten und Küsschen in den Nacken. Er würde seinen Partner hart ficken, wenn er geil war und sich danach wieder seinen Plänen zuwenden. War ja nicht auszuhalten mit ansehen zu müssen, was für einen verliebten Trottel das aus Derek machte.

Sein Blick ging weiter zu Allison, die gerade mit Lydia tuschelte. Sie war der Dreh- und Angelpunkt seines Plans. Die süße kleine Allison, sie war so unschuldig und würde als Erste sterben. Durch ihren Tod, würde er Scott in der Hand haben. Es fügte sich alles so gut zusammen.

Das überraschende Auftauchen von Russel hatte seinen Plan ein ganzes Stück voran gebracht. Der verrückte Trottel war ihm gerade recht gekommen. Eigentlich hatte Peter auf einen streunenden Omega gewartet, aber mit Russel konnte er gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Er hatte den schwerverletzten Irren problemlos einfangen können und damit Derek und Stiles einen großen Gefallen getan und er hatte dadurch gleich auch seine Bezahlung für den `Doc´.

Dieser selbsternannte Wissenschaftler hatte für seine Giftmischung ein übernatürliches Versuchsobjekt als Bezahlung verlangt, dass Peter ihm nun wesentlich früher liefern konnte als gedacht. Was Russel nun für Qualen erleiden würde, war ihm egal, er hatte ihn einfach in den unteren Etagen des Krankenhauses abgeliefert und seine Ware entgegengenommen. Ein Pülverchen, dass sicher verwahrt in seinem Appartement lag und auf seinen Einsatz wartete.

Oh, wie sehr er sich darauf schon freute. Jetzt musste er nur noch überlegen, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war. Das Mittel würde Scott die Sinne vernebeln und ihn sich auf Allison stürzen lassen. Es war mit Allisons DNA gemischt, damit nichts dem Zufall überlassen wurde. Die Halluzinationen würden ihn dazu bringen seine Freundin als Gefahr anzusehen und ihn zwingen sie zu töten. Wenn er dann wieder zur Besinnung käme, würde er in Allisons Blut baden und erkennen, was er getan hatte. Es würde ihn zerreißen!

Peter war sich sicher, dass Scott es nicht überstehen könnte, seine große Liebe getötet zu haben. Er würde sich innerlich zerfleischen und Peter würde da sein um ihm den einzigen Ausweg zu zeigen. Er würde ihm einflüstern, dass er nur durch einen Selbstmord Buße tun konnte und dann würde er da sein, wenn es soweit wäre. Man konnte zwar einem wahren Alpha seine Macht nicht stehlen, aber er konnte sie im Moment seines Todes verschenken und darauf setzte Peter. Er würde Scott so lange bearbeiten, bis er in Peter einen Vertrauten und würdigen Nachfolger sehen würde und ihn dann über die Klippe stoßen und falls der kleine Scheißer den Mut dafür nicht aufbringen würde, könnte er immer noch Chris´ Wut anstacheln, damit dieser den Tod seiner Tochter rächte.

Am Ende würde auf jeden Fall alles darauf hinauslaufen, dass Peter wieder der Alpha war und das Rudel übernehmen würde. Ein befriedigtes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Es war berauschend sich vorzustellen, wie alles seinen Gang nahm.

Aufmerksam nahm er weiterhin die Gespräche bei Tisch war und machte immer mal wieder einen seiner unterhaltsamen Kommentar, als sich das Gesprächsthema langsam den Silvesterplänen zuwandte. Peter überlegte gerade, dass es besser wäre nicht in der Stadt zu sein, wenn Scott Allison tötete, als ihm ein besserer Plan offeriert wurde.

"Allison und ich werden die nächsten Tage bei meinem Dad in L.A. sein." berichtete Scott. "Ich habe ihm versprochen wenigstens nach Weihnachten bei ihm vorbeizuschauen." "Ich freue mich schon richtig darauf!" warf Allison mit einem Lächeln ein. "Ich habe vor jeden Tag shoppen zu gehen und Scott hat mir versprochen mich überall hin zu begleiten." Scott verzog leidend das Gesicht und alle fingen an zu lachen. "Was man nicht alles für die Liebe opfert!" stellte Peter fest und klopfte Scott auf die Schulter, der ihn daraufhin halb lächelnd, halb leidend ansah. "Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß in L.A." wünschte Peter ihm und wusste nun genau, wann er dafür sorgen würde, dass Scott das Mittel zu sich nahm. Wichtig war dabei nur, dass er hier gesehen wurde.

Die folgenden Gespräche waren leicht und spaßig. Alle zogen Scott damit auf, was er doch für ein verliebter Trottel war und Allison warf sich schützend für ihn ins Gefecht. Sie hatten Spaß und lachten viel, bis sich die Stimmung plötzlich änderte. Alle hatten schon viel zu viel Alkohol getrunken und es bedurfte nur einer unbedachten Äußerung und alle wurden melancholisch. Es war das Erwähnen von Allisons verstorbener Mutter, dass den Stein ins Rollen brachte. Jeder steuerte eine kleine Geschichte über eine geliebte verschiedene Person bei und Peter war nicht der Einzige, den das vom Tisch vertrieb. So etwas wollte er sich nicht antun, wo er gerade in Hochstimmung war und so folgte er Isaac auf den Balkon.

"Wird dir das da drin auch zu viel?" fragte er den Jüngeren, als er sich ganz dicht hinter ihn stellte. Instinktiv wollte Isaac ein Stück von Peter abweichen, aber er stand schon an der Brüstung und wurde auf beiden Seiten von Peters Armen eingekesselt. Er versteifte sich. "Ja...ich...ich möchte gerade nicht an meinen Dad denken." entgegnete er mit dem Blick auf die Stadt vor ihm gerichtet. "Das kann ich sehr gut nachvollziehen." redete Peter sanft weiter. "Mir steht auch nicht der Sinn danach an die Menschen zu denken, die gegangen sind." Zärtlich streichelte er mit den Fingerspitzen über Isaacs Arm und fühlte mit Begeisterung wie der Jüngere erzitterte.

"Ist dir kalt?" fragte er nicht ohne Hintergedanken. "Nein..nein, es geht schon!" kam es unbehaglich von Isaac. "Keine Angst, ich werde dir nichts tun, Kleiner, ich will dir nur helfen." Flüsterte er mit seiner verführerischsten Stimme, schloss seine Arme um Isaac und legte sein Kinn auf seine Schulter.

Er konnte riechen, dass Isaac fliehen wollte, aber als Peter nichts weiter tat, als sich an Isaac zu kuscheln, ließ die Anspannung des Jüngeren nach. Peter wusste genau wie er Isaac knacken musste. Mit Kontinuität, Dreistigkeit und süßen Worten, brach er Stück für Stück seine Schalen auf. Isaac verlangte es nach Sicherheit und Stabilität und die konnte Peter ihm geben. So schnell würde er dieses Häschen nämlich nicht aus seinem Bett lassen, wenn er es erst gefangen hatte.

In der Vorstellung seiner erfüllten Träume sah Peter glücklich auf Beacon Hills, das bald ihm gehören würde und drückte sein neustes Spielzeug fest an seine Brust.

* * *

Jetzt bin ich gespannt was ihr sagt. Hat es euch gefallen? Sind noch Fragen zu Peters Plänen offen? Wer möchte ihn töten? XD

Ich hoffe ihr hattet auch mit diesem Kapitel viel Spaß und wünsche euch ruhige und erholsame Tage bis Silvester!

Für mich geht es nun nahtlos mit dem Special weiter. Der Plot steht und es kann losgetippt werden! ^^

Liebe Grüße

Zira


	26. Silvester-Special

Hallo meine Lieben,

hier kommt nur endlich das Silvester-Special! Ich weiß, ich bin spät dran, aber irgendwie ist das ganze ausgeufert und hat nun fast die doppelte Länge der eigentlichen Planung. X.X Ich bin auf jeden Fall total fertig!

Ich wurde gefragt, ob ich die Story fortsetzten würde und habe mir lange Gedanken darüber gemacht. Eigentlich wollte ich die Geschichte mit dem Special beenden, da ich bereits eine neue Idee für einen Sterek-FF habe, aber nach ein wenig plotten habe ich bemerkt, dass ich meine neue Idee mit dieser auch gut verknüpfen könnte.

Allerdings würde die Fortsetzung dann sehr düster werden, besonders am Anfang. Der Plot ist eher in Richtung Darkfic, wird aber mit der Zeit netter werden. Meine Frage ist nun an euch: Hättet ihr an so einer Fortsetzung Interesse oder soll ich daraus lieber eine eigenständige Geschichte machen? Schreibt mir doch bitte eure Meinungen dazu, damit würdet ihr mir sehr helfen! ^^

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Silvester-Special**

Die Weihnachtsfeiertage lagen hinter ihnen und Stiles war sehr stolz auf seinen Sourwolf. Derek hatte an Heiligabend und auch dem ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag die Rudel- und Familientreffen klaglos über sich ergehen lassen. Stiles konnte zwar nicht behaupten, dass er vor Begeisterung gesprüht hätte, aber er hatte gespürt, dass auch Derek sich wohl gefühlt hatte. Er war glücklich, dass sein Gefährte es geschafft hatte etwas Positives an diesen Tagen zu finden.

Allerdings wurden seine Gedanken aktuell von etwas ganz anderem eingenommen. Hingebungsvoll biss und saugte Derek an Stiles Hals und entlockte ihm immer wieder süße Laute. Sie hatten sich entschieden an diesem Nachmittag in den schneebedeckten Wald zu fahren, waren aber noch nicht weit gekommen. Der Jeep stand zwar am Eingang zum Reservat, allerdings waren sie nicht auf dem Weg hinein. Stiles saß auf der Motorhaube, mit Derek, der sich zwischen seine Beine drängte und seit gefühlten Stunden Stiles freiliegende Haut liebkoste.

Heiße Schauer jagte immer wieder durch Stiles Körper, so dass er seinen kalten Hintern gar nicht mehr wahrnahm. Die kleinen Bisse ließen Stiles aufstöhnen, inzwischen heizten sie ihm richtig ein und er schallt sich einen Idioten dafür, dass er es sich so lange versagt hatte. Es war süße Folter und er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen.

Plötzlich zog ein kalter Lufthauch unter seine dicke Jacke und er bemerkte, dass Dereks Hände auf der Suche nach mehr Haut waren. Die unangenehme Kälte ließ ihn wieder etwas klarer denken. Er nahm Dereks Gesicht in beide Hände, löste ihn liebevoll von seinem Hals und küsste ihn innig. Einen atemlosen Moment lang war Stiles erfüllt von purer Glückseligkeit, doch dann trennte er sich von Derek und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

"Ich würde liebend gerne mit dir hier weitermachen, aber ich habe keine Lust am Ende auf der Motorhaube mitten im Wald festzufrieren. Lass uns das auf später verschieben!" schlug Stiles vor. Derek war sofort anzusehen, dass er von der Vorstellung nicht begeistert war. "Lass uns sofort zurückfahren!" warf er ein und Stiles musste unwillkürlich lachen. Derek war seit dem sie den Bund geschlossen hatten wirklich kompromisslos. Er wollte alles sofort und ohne Widerrede, als wenn er ein Stück mehr Wolf geworden wäre.

"Nein, mein Großer! Wir fahren jetzt nicht zurück!" versuchte es Stiles sanft. "Wir wollten einen Nachmittag im Schnee genießen und du wolltest laufen, falls du es vergessen hast und genau das werden wir jetzt tun! Heute Abend kannst du dann gerne alles mit mir anstellen, was du willst." Derek war anzusehen, dass er immer noch nicht begeistert war, aber Stiles sehr anzügliches Grinsen und die Möglichkeit als Wolf zu laufen, schienen ihn doch zu überzeugen.

Lächelnd stahl er sich einen Kuss von Stiles, bevor er ihn von der Motorhaube runter hob und ihn ganz langsam an sich selbst runter gleiten ließ. Das war so heiß, dass Stiles fast gestöhnt hätte. "Ganz wie du willst!" raunte er ihm dabei ins Ohr und ließ danach einen angeturnten Stiles im Schnee stehen, der sich nun nicht mehr sicher war, ob er nicht doch direkt zurück wollte.

Dieser Arsch, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Das hatte Derek mit voller Absicht getan, aber das würde er noch zurück bekommen. Als Stiles sah, dass Derek einfach weiter in den Wald ging, schüttelte er einmal kurz seinen Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu klären und hastete dann seinem Gefährten nach.

Es wurde ein schöner Nachmittag. Sie gingen eine ganze Weile durchs Reservat, redeten über einander und das Rudel und genossen ihre Zweisamkeit. Immer wieder stahlen sie sich gegenseitig Küsse, einmal lagen sie sogar küssend im Schnee, doch mehr geschah nicht. Sie blieben dabei bis zum Abend zu warten, um sich lieber in der Abgeschiedenheit von Dereks Loft auszutoben.

Derek genoss es sichtlich in Wolfsform durch den Wald zu rennen und auch Stiles fühlte sich berauscht, da er das erste Mal ein wenig von dem Nachempfinden konnte, was Derek dabei spürte. Es war unvergleichlich! Er fühlte sich frei und unbeschwert. Als wenn es keine Sorgen, keine Zweifel oder Ängste gäbe. Ein Wolf fühlte diese Dinge nicht so intensiv wie ein Mensch und Stiles fühlte sich fast schwerelos. Er badete gerade zu in Dereks Gefühlen, als ein neues dazukam, Neugierde.

Irgendetwas hatte die Aufmerksamkeit des Wolfes erregt. Derek spitzte die Ohren und folgte kurz darauf einem Geräusch, das Stiles nicht hören konnte. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen. Immer wieder umrundete Derek Baumgruppen und Anhöhen, um nach einiger Zeit vor einer kleinen Senke stehen zu bleiben.

Stiles mühte sich sichtlich Derek durch den verschneiten Wald zu folgen und war leicht außer Atem, als er mit einer Hand in seinem Fell, neben Derek stehen blieb. Jetzt vernahm auch er die Geräusche, die Derek angelockt hatten und ihm tat sich das Herz auf.

Vor ihnen im Unterholz in der Senke hockten vier zitternde und jaulende Wolfswelpen um einen Wolfskadaver. Stiles nahm sofort an, dass der ausgewachsene Wolf in der Mitte ihre Mutter gewesen war und sah mit Erschrecken, den Pfeil, der tief in der Brust des toten Tieres steckte. Es war selbst für einen Laien leicht zu sehen, dass der Wolf schon länger tot war und das bereits verfärbte und geronnene Blut bestätigte das.

Stiles analytischer Verstand schlussfolgerte sofort weiter, dass die Welpen demnach schon seit Tagen nichts mehr zu fressen gehabt haben mussten, da sie in diesem Alter auf die Beute der Erwachsenen angewiesen waren. Sofort wollte er zu ihnen hinunter, doch Derek stellte sich mit einem Knurren in seinen Weg.

Ungläubig sah Stiles ihn an. "Derek, wir können sie nicht hier lassen! Sie werden sterben!" Doch das schien den Werwolf nicht zu überzeugen. "Wir müssen ihnen helfen!" Wieder erklang ein Knurren. Stiles konnte es nicht fassen. "Willst du sie wirklich streben lassen? Elendig an Hunger und Kälte verreckend? Wo liegt dein Problem?" fragte Stiles ihn aufgebracht. Er konnte es nicht verstehen. Auch Dereks Gefühle gaben ihm keinen Aufschluss. Stiles konnte nur Widerwillen und Entschlossenheit in ihm spüren, aber es war ihm auch egal. Was auch immer Derek für ein Problem mit der Situation hatte, Stiles würde diese kleinen hilflosen Geschöpfe nicht ihrem Schicksal überlassen.

"Ich werde ihnen helfen! Und entweder hilfst du mir oder du kannst schon mal zum Jeep zurückgehen." teilte er Derek entschlossen mit und drängte sich an ihm vorbei. Er war noch keine zwei Schritte weit gekommen, da sprang der schwarze Wolf an ihm vorbei in die Senke und näherte sich den Welpen. Stiles Herz blieb stehen. Derek würde ihnen doch nichts antun oder? ging es ihm durch den Kopf, aber da spürte er auch schon und sah, wie Derek sich ganz behutsam und vorsichtig den Kleinen näherte.

Überrascht sahen die Welpen auf, als sie Dereks Anwesenheit wahrnahmen und stellten sich schützend hintereinander. Stiles brauchte keine Werwolfsnase um zu erkennen, dass die Kleinen Angst vor dem großen Wolf hatten, aber Derek erwies sich als Welpenflüsterer. Ganz langsam ging er mit gesenktem Kopf auf sie zu und schnupperte an ihnen. Ruhig ging er um sie herum um den Geruch von allen aufzunehmen. Mutig durch das fehlende aggressive Verhalten des Wolfes geworden, tapsten sie langsam auf ihn zu und trauten sich auch seine Witterung aufzunehmen.

Es dauerte nur einige Minuten und die kleinen naiven Welpen waren soweit aufgetaut, dass sie ihre Nasen in Dereks Fell vergruben und sich schützend vor der Kälte an ihn kuschelten. Stiles Herz wäre fast geschmolzen, so hinreißend fand er das Bild vor sich, auch wenn ihm Derek immer noch mit seinen Blicken klar machte, dass er hiermit nicht wirklich einverstanden war. Allerdings hatte er wohl entschieden, dass es ihm wichtiger war, Stiles vor eventuell ausgehungerten Wolfswelpen zu beschützen und so als erstes den Kontakt zu den Vieren gesucht hatte.

Nun trat auch Stiles endlich näher und hockte sich vor Derek und den Welpen. Scheu versteckten sie sich hinter dem großen Wolf. Doch als Derek sich liebevoll an Stiles schmiegte, wurden auch die Welpen wieder mutiger und Stiles durfte sie nach einigen Minuten das erste Mal streicheln.

Ihr braun graues Fell war zwar ein wenig zerzaust, aber noch weicher als Dereks und ihre kalten Nasen stupsten nach kurzer Zeit auffordernd in seine Handflächen auf der Suche nach mehr Wärme und Liebkosungen. Ein missfälliges Knurren begleitet von leichter Eifersucht erreichte Stiles Sinne und ließ ihn aufsehen, direkt in die strahlend blauen Augen des schwarzen Wolfes. Lächelnd nahm er Dereks Kopf in beide Hände und gab ihm einen Kuss auf seine Schnauze. "Dich werde ich immer mehr lieben als jeden Anderen!" teilte er ihm mit einem tiefen Gefühl von Liebe mit und spürte sogleich, wie ihm Derek über den Bund mit tiefer Zuneigung antwortete. "Danke!" hauchte er ihm noch entgegen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem dicken Fell. Stiles wusste, was es Derek kostete über seinen Schatten zu springen und wollte es gebührend honorieren.

Sie saßen noch eine ganze Zeit in der Senke und streichelten und knuddelten mit den Welpen, bis sie sich wirklich an sie gewöhnt hatten. Als Stiles irgendwann trotz seiner dicken Winterkleidung anfing zu frieren, brachen sie auf. Es benötigte dennoch einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit von den beiden, die Welpen dazu zubringen ihre tote Mutter zurückzulassen, aber ihr angeborener Überlebensinstinkt half ihnen dabei.

Mit tapsigen Schritten brauchten sie lange, bis sie den Jeep erreichten. Immer wieder fiel einer der Welpen über seine eigenen Beine oder eine Wurzel oder wurde einfach von irgendetwas Interessanterem abgelenkt. Stiles und Derek hatten alle Hände und Pfoten voll damit zu tun, die kleinen Fellknäule zusammen zu halten und waren erleichtert, als sie endlich den Wagen erreichten. Kurzerhand öffnete Stiles die Heckklappe und hob die Welpen hinein. Es würde sicherlich noch ewig dauern, wenn er versuchen würde ihnen beizubringen selbst in den Jeep zu steigen.

Als er die Tür geschlossen hatte, sah er sich auch schon einem bekleideten Derek gegenüber, der zwar nicht richtig sauer aussah, aber auch weit entfernt von zufrieden. "Erklär mir ganz genau, warum das jetzt sein musste!" forderte er Stiles auf. Sofort wollte Stiles sich verteidigen, doch Dereks Worte ließen seine Wut wieder hochkochen. "Hättest du sie denn wirklich dort verhungern lassen?" fragte er fassungslos. "Ja." antwortete Derek knapp und als er merkte, dass Stiles diese Antwort nicht reichte fügte er noch "So ist die Natur!" hinzu.

Stiles wollte es nicht glauben. "Ach und deshalb wolltest du diesen hilflosen Wesen nicht helfen? Weil es die Natur der Dinge ist, dass sie sterben ohne ihre Mutter? Aber das wir ihnen helfen können, hast du nicht miteinkalkuliert? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du sie wirklich zum Sterben zurückgelassen hättest!" äußerte Stiles schockiert.

"Stiles, hast du denn nur einen Moment weiter gedacht?" fragte er ihn einem etwas versöhnlicheren Ton. "Was hast du denn mit ihnen vor? Wo sollen sie bleiben? Womit willst du sie füttern? Wie sollen sie erzogen werden?" Derek hatte natürlich recht, dass sich Stiles darüber keine Gedanken gemacht hatte, aber das würde er ums verrecken nicht zugeben. "Na, wir könnten doch..." fing er an, als Derek ihm direkt ins Wort fiel. "Stiles, dass sind wilde Tiere! Das sind richtige Wölfe und keine in Wölfe verwandelte Menschen! Sie können nicht einfach als Haustiere gehalten werden."

Stiles wusste, das Derek recht hatte, aber alles in ihm schrie danach sich um die Welpen kümmern zu müssen und so meldete sich sein Trotz und auch sein Verstand warf wieder brauchbare Argumente aus. "Das ist mir auch klar und ich will sie auch gar nicht als Haustiere halten. Nur weil ich sie nicht sterben lassen möchte, heißt das nicht, dass ich mit ihnen Gassi gehen will. Und was ihre Unterkunft angeht, im Loft ist genug Platz für sie, bis ich mit Deaton gesprochen habe. Der wird sicherlich eine artgerechte Lösung finden und uns für den Übergang bis dahin auch bestimmt Tipps geben können. Außerdem habe ich doch einen sehr guten Lehrer für sie, mein großer böser Wolf!" grinste Stiles ihn an.

"Stiles, ich bin nicht geeignet Wölfe zu erziehen. Nur weil ich gelegentlich einen Pelz trage, bin ich noch lange kein richtiger Wolf!" wies Derek in hin. "Ach, komm schon Derek! Es ist nur für ein paar Tage, bis ich alles mit Deaton geklärt habe." versuchte es Stiles mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe und wurde dabei von herzzerreißendem Winseln aus dem Jeep unterstützt. Die Welpen fühlten sich alleine im Jeep überhaupt nicht wohl und versuchten verzweifelt herauszukommen.

Stiles konnte spüren, wie Dereks Widerstand bröckelte und setzte noch ein langgezogenes "Bitte!" drauf. Resigniert schloss Derek für einen Moment die Augen und Stiles wusste, er hatte gewonnen. Vor Freude strahlend fiel er Derek um den Hals. "Danke!"

"Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich das nicht bereuen werde." brummte Derek in Stiles Nacken und dieser war sofort dabei ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass alles gut verlaufen würde. Als das Winseln immer weiter zunahm, war beiden klar, dass es Zeit war loszufahren. Zügig, stiegen sie in den Jeep, wo Stiles darauf bestand, dass Derek hinten bei den Welpen mitfuhr, da sie ihm momentan am meisten vertrauten. Kurzfristig waren die Kleinen zwar verwirrt und ängstlich, dass ein unbekannter Zweibeiner zu ihnen stieg, doch schnell erkannten sie Dereks Geruch wieder und kuschelten sich in seinen Schoß.

Mit einem Dauergrinsen beobachtete Stiles seinen Gefährten mit den Welpen die ganze Fahrt über im Rückspiegel. Es machte ihn glücklich Derek so zu sehen und insgeheim wünschte er sich, die Welpen nicht abgeben zu müssen.

Zurück im Loft hatten Stiles und Derek die Welpen kurzerhand hochgetragen. Sie die ganzen vier Etagen hinaufsteigen zu lassen, war beiden nicht richtig vorgekommen. Außerdem hatte Stiles irgendwo mal gelesen, dass Hunde keine Treppen steigen sollten und übertrug das direkt auf die Wölfe.

Oben angekommen, verhielten sich die Welpen anfangs sehr zurückhaltend. Sie trauten sich kaum einen Schritt von Derek weg und folgten ihm überall hin. So dass er nach kurzer Zeit entschied sich einfach auf den Boden vor der Couch zu setzen, denn die Welpen wollte er nicht auf den Möbeln haben. Sie drängten sich eng an ihn, aber ihre Augen und Nasen nahmen die neue Umgebung neugierig auf. Als sie bemerkten, dass ihnen hier keine Gefahr drohte, wagten sie sich weiter vor und schneller als Derek es erwartet hätte streiften sie gemeinsam durch sein Loft.

Alles würde einmal beschnuppert oder angeleckt. Überall wurde versucht raufzuklettern und Derek war sehr froh, dass es in seinem Loft nichts gab, dass die kleinen Fellknäule umstoßen konnten. Während er die Kleinen genau beobachtete, hörte er, wie Stiles mit Deaton telefonierte.

"Ja, kennst du jemanden, der sie aufnehmen kann?" sprach Stiles in sein Handy und eine kleine Pause entstand. "Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass es Jährlinge sind, dafür sind sie zu klein. Sie müssen aus diesem Jahr sein, also gerade mal sechs oder sieben Monate alt." Wieder eine Pause. "Ok, dass hört sich doch gut an. Meldest du dich wieder?" "Super, dann bis später!" vernahm Derek und er hätte schwören können, dass Stiles sich am Ende wehmütig angehört hätte.

Zweifelnd zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und besah sich die vier Chaoten, die sein Loft durchstreiften. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er sie nicht so schnell wieder los werden würde.

"Deaton, kennt jemanden in einer Aufzuchtstation hier in der Nähe." teilte ihm Stiles mit, als er zu ihm rüber kam. "Er fragt direkt nach, ob sie Platz für die Kleinen haben." Liebevoll glitt Stiles Blick dabei über die Welpen und Dereks Vorahnung verstärkte sich. Er hoffte nur, dass Deaton seine Verantwortung als Tierschützer ernst nahm und nicht damit einverstanden wäre, wenn Wildtiere in einer Wohnung aufgezogen wurden. Denn er spürte ganz genau, dass Stiles die Tiere eigentlich nicht abgeben wollte. Egal was er Derek versichert hatte, Stiles wollte die Welpen behalten. Aber vielleicht hatte er ja auch mal Glück.

Gemütlich setzte sich Stiles zu Derek auf den Boden, kuschelte sich an ihn und beobachtete mit ihm die Kleinen, wie sie durch das Loft streunten.

Sofort horchte Derek auf, als keine halbe Stunde später auch schon wieder Stiles Handy klingelte. "Ja?" ging er ran. "Hey Deaton und konntest du etwas erreichen?" und da war er schon wieder, dieser wehmütige Klang. "Oh, wirklich!" War das Freude?, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Es gab nur eine Sache, die Stiles gerade erfreuen konnte und die war überhaupt nicht in seinem Interesse. "Ok und was machen wir jetzt?" "Ja, klar können wir das!" Das war Freude und zwar sehr große! "Und auf was sollen wir achten?" Warum sollten sie auf etwas achten?, fragte sich Derek und er war versucht sein Wolfgehör zu nutzen, aber so weit war es noch nicht mit ihm, dass er Stiles belauschte. "Ja..., ok..., mhm..., verstehe. Super, ich werde deine Anweisungen genauestens befolgen. Wann kommst du vorbei?" Derek schwante Übles. "Gut, dann bis morgen!" verabschiedete sich Stiles und legte auf.

Derek brauchte in diesem Moment keine Wiedergabe des Telefonats um zu wissen, was passiert war. Stiles Gefühle und seine Antworten hatten ihm genug verraten. Die Welpen würden noch eine Weile bleiben!

Mit schlecht versteckter Begeisterung ließ sich Stiles neben Derek auf den Boden sinken und hatte gleich die Hand im Fell eines der Welpen, die inzwischen wieder um Derek herum hüpften. "Die Aufzuchtstation ist voll, hat Deaton gerade erzählt. Er versucht so schnell wie möglich wo anders einen Platz zu finden." teilte ihm Stiles mit krampfhaft enttäuschter Stimme mit, doch Derek konnte er nicht täuschen. "Er hat mich gefragte, ob wir uns so lange um die Kleine kümmern können, da er glaubt, dass du als Wolf immer noch die beste Alternative momentan bist." Das war doch ein abgekartetes Spiel, dachte sich Derek. "Bist du damit einverstanden?" fragte Stiles ganz nebenbei.

Derek stöhnte gequält auf und wollte sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht fahren, doch einer der Welpen schnappte sich seine Hand als Spielkamerad und versucht sie anzugreifen. Sein Blick blieb an dem kleinen Wolf hängen. "Habe ich denn überhaupt eine andere Wahl?" fragte er resigniert. "Klar, also grundsätzlich..." fing Stiles an. "Grundsätzlich hast du doch schon zugestimmt." fing Derek Stiles Satz auf. "Ähm, vielleicht, eventuell, ja." antwortete Stiles verlegen.

Tief atmete Derek ein. "Stiles, ich weiß dass du die Welpen gerne behalten würdest, ich kann es spüren. Also lüg mich nicht an. Ich kann dich ja verstehen, aber versteh auch du, dass diese Tiere ein richtiges Rudel brauchen und eine artgerechte Umgebung um aufzuwachen." legte Derek seinen Standpunkt dar. "Das ist mir auch bewusst! Glaubst du etwas ich bin total blöd? Ich habe eine ganze Menge über Wölfe in Erfahrung gebracht, seit Scott gebissen wurde und ich bin mir sicher, viel mehr über sie zu wissen, als du, auch wenn du gelegentlich wie einer aussiehst." gab Stiles trotzig wieder. Derek war nur allzu klar, dass Stiles es zwar logisch wusste, aber es dennoch nicht sehen wollte.

"Die Wölfe können bis zur Vermittlung bleiben." schlug er deshalb vor. "Aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass du sie ohne Widerrede abgeben wirst, wenn es soweit ist und dich bis dahin vernünftig um sie kümmerst." Begeistert schrie Stiles auf und verschreckte damit die Welpen. "Du kannst dich voll und ganz auf mich verlassen!" schwor er ihm bei seiner Pfadfinderehre und machte sich sofort daran alles zu besorgen, was die Welpen in den nächsten Tagen benötigen würden. Zurück blieb ein ungläubiger Derek mit vier spielsüchtigen Fellknäulen, der sich nicht sicher war, wie viel er auf Stiles Wort geben konnte, da er nie bei den Pfandfindern gewesen war.

Die nächsten Tage war sich Derek nicht mehr sicher, wer sich hier um die Welpen kümmerte. Bereits in der ersten Nacht, bat Stiles ihn, sich als Wolf zu ihnen zu legen, weil er sie einfach nicht beruhigt bekam und auch in den darauffolgenden Tagen erwischte sich Derek immer wieder dabei, wie er sich um die Tiere kümmerte und nicht Stiles.

Zwischenzeitlich war auch Deaton einmal dagewesen und hatte die Kleinen untersucht und ihnen erste Impfungen und Wurmkuren gegeben. Zum Glück konnte auch geklärt werden, dass ihnen nichts fehlte, außer das sie etwas unterernährt waren. Doch das würde sich bei Stiles Fütterung schnell legen, denn die Tiere bekamen nur das Beste Fleisch mit ausreichend Fett.

Gerade jetzt saß Derek wieder mit einem von ihnen auf dem Boden und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Die Welpen hatten natürlich noch nie etwas davon gehört, dass sie nicht in ihr Zuhause machen durften und Derek sah sich einem verständnislosen Welpen und einer gelben Pfütze gegenüber.

Wie wütend war er doch gerade auf Stiles, dass der mal wieder nicht da war. Ergeben holte er sich eine Menge Tücher und einen Lappen, beseitigte die Sauerei und schnappte sich dann alle Welpen um mit ihnen raus zu gehen. Glücklicherweise lag das Loft in einem Industriegebiet, in dem niemand fragen würde, warum er mit einem Rudel Wölfe Gassi ging. Aber es war auch ein süßer Anblick, gestand er sich ein, wie die Kleinen versuchten Schneeflocken zu fangen und wild im Schnee miteinander tollten.

Dennoch hatte er sich das definitiv anders vorgestellt. Eigentlich wollte Stiles der sein, der sich um die Waisen kümmerte, aber mittlerweile war Stiles nur noch derjenige, mit dem sie spielten und der ihnen Leckerlis gab und alles andere blieb an Derek hängen. Es war sehr ungewöhnlich für Stiles sich vor etwas zu drücken, was er gerne machte und Derek beschlich ein Gefühl von Unbehagen. Hatte er etwa was verpasst?

Zurück im Loft ließ sich Derek direkt auf das aus Decken und Kissen improvisierte Lager der Kleinen sinken, denn er wusste ganz genau, dass sie jetzt erst mal eine Pause brauchten und ohne Stiles oder ihn viel es den Kleinen sehr schwer zu schlafen. Derek wusste, dass sie die Welpen zu sehr verwöhnten, aber so wenig er es auch zugeben wollte, irgendwie gefiel es ihm mit ihnen zu kuscheln. So nervig er das Zusammenleben mit vier sehr verspielten kleinen Vierbeinern auch fand, besonders da seine Zeit zu zweit mit Stiles nun bei null lag, so merkte er auch, wie viel es ihm gab. Es war zwar kein Familienersatz, aber Stiles, das Rudel und die Welpen zusammen gaben ihm doch ein Gefühl von Heimat und Wärme, dass er lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte.

Erschrocken wachte er auf, als die Tür zum Loft geöffnet wurde und Stiles die Stufen herunterkam. Er musste zwischen den Welpen eingeschlafen sein, die auch langsam wieder erwachten und gähnten.

"Hallo, mein Großer!" begrüßte ihn Stiles mit einem Kuss und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Unbewusst nahm Derek Stiles Geruch in sich auf und stockte. Roch er da etwa Peter? "Warst du bei Peter?" fragte er ungläubig. "Ja." antwortete Stiles knapp und sofort konnte Derek seinen schneller werdenden Herzschlag vernehmen. "Und warum warst du bei ihm?" fragte er nach. "Ich hab ihm doch noch einen Gefallen geschuldet und er bat mich ihm beim Einräumen einiger neuer Bücher zu helfen, die er bekommen hat." antwortete Stiles unschuldig. Doch irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Derek konnte hören, dass Stiles ihm die Wahrheit sagte, aber er war trotzdem ungewöhnlich nervös.

"Warum hast du mir das nicht vorher gesagt? Ich hätte dich begleiten können!" setze er nach. "Und wer hätte dann auf die Welpen aufgepasst?" fragte nun Stiles. "Die hätten wir einfach mitgenommen. Dann hätten sie in Peters Wohnung pissen können und ich hätte den Dreck nicht wegmachen müssen." entgegnete Derek schadenfroh. "Oh, nein, war es wieder Fenrir, mein Kleiner!" kam es sofort mitleidig von Stiles. Er kniete sich vor den Kleinsten der vier Welpen und nahm seinen Kopf in seine Hände. "Ich weiß, dass du das nicht extra gemacht hast." säuselte er ihm zu. "Aber du darfst nicht ins Loft machen! Hörst du? Sonst wird Papa Derek sehr böse und schickt uns alle weg!"

"Stiles!" kam es direkt genervt von Derek. "Du weißt, dass sie nicht für immer bleiben werden und du sollst ihnen keine Namen geben!" "Aber wie sollen wir sie denn sonst ansprechen. Ich kann ja nicht zu jedem `Hey Kleiner´ oder `du da´ sagen. Außerdem wäre das Skadi gegenüber nicht nett." argumentierte er, während er dem einzigen Weibchen im Wurf den Kopf kraulte. "Hab ich nicht recht, meine Süße!"

Derek konnte nur die Augen verdrehen. Stiles übertrieb es mal wieder wirklich! "Könntest du dich jetzt mal wieder um die Kleinen kümmern?" fragte er als Stiles schon wieder aufsprang und zum Küchentisch lief. "Ja, sofort, ich muss nur noch schnell etwas im Internet nachsehen." antwortete er und öffnete bereits seinen Laptop.

Und aus ein paar Minuten wurden natürlich wieder Stunden. Es war seit Weihnachten häufig so und jedes Mal, wenn Derek nachsehen wollte, was Stiles da so trieb, machte er schnell den Laptop zu, genauso wie dieses Mal. Das hatte doch ganz bestimmt etwas mit seinem Besuch bei Peter zu tun, dachte sich Derek. Ungewöhnliche Dinge, die ihm ein Unbehagen vermittelten, hatten immer mit Peter zu tun und er würde schon noch rausfinden, worum es dabei ging.

Doch jetzt würde er erstmal seinen Gefährten zu sich auf die Couch holen und mit ihm einen gemütlichen Abend verbringen, mehr oder weniger zu zweit. Denn wo sie saßen, da waren die Welpen nie weit.

Am nächsten Morgen war Stiles bereits verschwunden, als Derek aufwachte. Er fand nur einen Zettel auf dem Küchentisch und ein paar viel zu fitte Welpen vor. Stiles hatte ihm geschrieben, dass er etwas erledigen musste und dass es länger dauern könnte. Wenig begeistert machte Derek sich Frühstück und versuchte bei seinem Weg durch das Loft auf keinen der Welpen zu treten, die munter zwischen seinen Beinen herumtollten.

Der Tag verging. Derek verbrachte ihn damit, regelmäßig mit den Wölfen nach draußen zu gehen, um kein Malheur mehr auf dem Boden zu haben und ein wenig zu lesen, wenn sie ihn ließen. Als Stiles mittags immer noch nicht zurück war, schickte Derek ihm eine Nachricht. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Vielleicht war Stiles wieder zu vertieft in etwas und hatte seine Umwelt komplett vergessen, dachte Derek, überraschend wäre es nicht.

Gegen Nachmittag lag er entspannt auf dem Deckenlager, mit vier dösenden Welpen über seine Beine und Brust verteilt. Skadi, die kleine Wölfin hatte sich mit ihrem Kopf in seine Halsbeuge vergraben und schnaufte ihn an. Wodan und Hati, hatten sich über und zwischen seine Beine zusammen gekuschelt und Fenrir, der Kleinste im Wurf, lag auf seiner empfindlich gefüllten Blase. Auch Derek hatte die Zeit, in der die Kleinen schliefen, für ein kurzes Nickerchen genutzt. Es überraschte ihn, wie anstrengend die Welpen doch waren und wie sehr sie selbst ihn auspowerten.

Unwillen machte sich zwischen den Fellknäulen breit, als Derek sich unter ihnen hervor arbeitete. Ein Blick auf sein Handy verriet ihm, dass Stiles sich immer noch nicht gemeldet hatte und langsam machte sich Sorge in ihm breit. Kurz verschwand er ins Bad, nur um danach direkt Stiles anzurufen. Lange ließ er es klingeln, doch sein Gefährte nahm nicht ab.

Derek konnte nicht sagen, woran es lag, aber er wurde von Minute zu Minute unruhiger. Innerlich suchte er nach seiner Verbindung mit Stiles. Ein Schock durchfuhr ihn, als er sie erst nicht fand, doch sie war da, nur sehr schwach. Derek kannte das. Es war normal, wenn der Partner weiter entfernt war. Die Verbindung würde zwar nie abbrechen, aber sie war nur noch ein Schatten ihrer eigentlichen Intensität.

Er konnte spüren, dass Stiles ok war. Er hatte weder Angst noch Schmerzen, aber Derek gefiel es trotzdem nicht. Denn er spürte auch sonst keine Emotionen von seinem Gefährten. Stiles war jemand, der niemals ruhig war, solange er wach war. Es war also eigentlich nicht möglich, dass Derek nichts von ihm empfing und diese Erkenntnis beschleunigte seinen Herzschlag auf der Stelle. Stiles musste etwas passiert sein, da war er sich ganz sicher!

Angst raste augenblicklich durch seine Venen und machte auch die Welpen unruhig. Sie konnten riechen, dass ihr Alpha besorgt war und kuschelten sich fiepend ganz eng zusammen. Doch Derek hatte für die Welpen gerade keinen Kopf. Er musste Stiles finden!

Hektisch ging er jeden durch, der wissen könnte wo sein Gefährte war und rief zuerst bei Noah an. Er nahm bereits nach dem zweiten Klingeln ab, doch er hatte von Stiles heute auch noch nichts gehört. Genauso war es bei Lydia, Isaac und Melissa. Selbst Scott rief er an, auch wenn er wusste, dass er noch in L.A. war und fragte ihn, ob sich Stiles bei ihm gemeldet hatte. Aber auch Scott wusste nichts.

Derek wurde immer verzweifelter und auch das Winseln der Welpen wurde lauter. Inzwischen ging er auf und ab im Loft und überlegte fieberhaft, wo Stiles sein könnte. Eine Ahnung beschlich ihn, dass Peter vielleicht etwas wissen könnte, also wählte er seine Nummer.

"Was kann ich für dich tun, Neffe!" fragte Peter nach dem dritten Klingeln. "Wo ist Stiles?" raunte er ihn an. "Woher soll ich wissen, wo dein kleiner Gefährte ist? Hast du ihn etwas nicht an die Leine gelegt und er ist dir jetzt schon entschlüpft?" fragte Peter neckend. "Sag mir sofort wo er ist oder ich komme zu dir und reiß dir die Kehle raus!" brüllte Derek in den Hörer. Er hatte keine Geduld für Peters Spielchen.

"Ganz ruhig, mein Lieber!" kam es von diesem. "Ich hab deinen Kleinen heute noch nicht gesehen. Keine Ahnung wo er sich rumtreibt." Derek verlor die Geduld. Wenn Peter nicht wusste, wo Stiles war, wie sollte er ihn dann finden? "Natürlich weißt du es! Er war gestern erst bei dir und du hast ihm bestimmt wieder zu irgendeinem Mist angestiftet." "Zu deiner Enttäuschung, habe ich Stiles zu gar nichts angestiftet. Er hat mir bloß mit meinen Büchern geholfen und mich ein bisschen über dich als Kind ausgefragt, wozu ich ihm gerne Auskunft gegeben habe." antwortete Peter schadenfroh.

"Verarsch mich nicht Peter!" knurrte Derek. "Stiles ist seit Stunden verschwunden und meldet sich nicht und auch über unsere Verbindung kann ich ihn nicht spüren. Es ist, als wäre er nicht bei Bewusstsein!" "Ok, ok, jetzt komm mal runter! Was hat er als letztes zu dir gesagt?" Schnaubend versuchte Derek sich zu beruhigen. Liebend gerne würde er Peter gerade den Kopf abreißen, aber er war seine einzige Chance Stiles zu finden. "Er hat mir gar nichts gesagt. Heute Morgen lag nur ein Zettel auf dem Tisch, dass er für ein paar Stunden weg ist." erzählte er gezwungen ruhig.

"Und gestern Abend?" fragte Peter. "Nichts. Nachdem er von dir wieder kam, hat er nur wieder Stunden am Laptop verbracht und hat dann mit mir auf der Couch gelegen." "Und was hat er am Laptop gemacht?" Genervt knurrte Derek auf. "Das weiß ich nicht. Jedesmal wenn ich gucken will macht er das Ding zu. Das geht schon seit Weihnachten so!" "Seit Weihnachten." kam es überlegend von Peter. "Ja, dass hab ich doch gerade gesagt." motzte Derek gereizt.

Seine Nerven lagen blank. Er hatte wahnsinnige Angst um Stiles und Peter trieb ihn an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. "Was ist nun, weißt du etwas?" brüllte er wieder. "Vielleicht." kam es ruhig von Peter und er machte eine Pause. Derek wollte ihn schon wieder anbrüllen, als Peter weitersprach. "Es ist nur eine Vermutung, aber... Stiles war es wichtig, dass du wieder Freude an Weihnachten hast, trotz der wenigen Gründe dafür. Er hat alles dafür getan, damit du dich wohl fühlst. Außerdem ist ihm aufgefallen, dass du geknickt warst, als du das Foto von seinen Eltern mit ihm gesehen hast." "Ich war nicht geknickt!" wandte Derek ein.

"Unterbrich mich nicht!" forderte Peter. "Dann mach schneller!" motzte Derek zurück. "Du warst geknickt, keine Widerrede, meine Nase hat´s mir gesagt und als Stiles hier war, hat er mich über unsere Familie, dich und die Vergangenheit ausgefragt. Er fragte auch, ob wir früher viele Fotos gemacht hätten. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es massig davon gab, aber sie alle im Feuer verbrannt sind. Also, was wäre, wenn der aufopfernde Stiles dir eine besondere Freude mit einem alten Familienfoto machen wollte. Wie die Generation heute ist, erst mal im Internet danach gesucht, aber nichts gefunden hat und dann eventuell ins alte Haus gegangen ist?" beendete Peter seine Schlussfolgerung mit einer Frage.

"Und warum spüre ich dann nichts von ihm?" fragte Derek ungläubig. "Nun, ich will den Teufel nicht an die Wand malen. Aber das Haus ist einsturzgefährdet. Die Bretter sind nass und morsch und könnten unter der Last der Schneemassen der letzten Wochen sicherlich problemlos einstürzen." erläuterte er Derek. In Sekundenschnelle raste Adrenalin gepaart mit unbändiger Angst durch Derek. Sollte es wirklich so sein? Konnte Stiles diese Idee entwickelt haben? Wäre er wirklich so lebensmüde und würde sich dieser Gefahr aussetzten? Derek konnte diese Fragen nur mit einem riesen großen JA beantworten und war schneller im Treppenhaus als er gucken konnte. Auch wenn er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, ob Stiles wirklich dort war, musste er es überprüfen. Zu groß war die Angst, dass es so war und er würde sich niemals verzeihen können, wenn er nicht alles getan hatte um Stiles zu finden.

Auf dem Weg runter gab er Peter noch ein paar Anweisungen. "Komm hier her und pass auf die Welpen auf!" "Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst. Ich passe nicht auf diese Flohschleudern auf!" protestierte Peter. "Halt die Klappe und pass auf sie auf, ich muss Stiles suchen!" brüllte Derek. "Das kann ich nicht alleine!" wehrte sich Peter weiter, als Derek am Camaro ankam. "Dann hol dir Hilfe!" knurrte er in den Hörer, bevor er in den Wagen stieg und auflegte. Er musste so schnell wie möglich zu seinem Elternhaus.

Die Straßen waren voller Schnee und Eis, doch Derek achtete nicht darauf. Wie ein Wahnsinniger fuhr er viel zu schnell raus aus der Stadt Richtung Reservat. Bilder schoben sich in seinen Geist. Bilder von einem verletzten oder toten Stiles, der von Trümmerteilen des Hauses durchbohrt wurde. Roter Schnee, der ihn sanft einhüllte und in Derek stieg Panik auf. Die Ungewissheit machte ihn wahnsinnig und ließ ihn das Gaspedal noch weiter durchdrücken. Für ihn gab es nur noch einen Gedanken, er musste zu Stiles.

Seine Sinne waren aufs Äußerste gespannt und so nahm er auch ihre stetig stärker werdende Verbindung war. Je näher er dem Reservat kam, desto stärker konnte er Stiles spüren und er fühlte seine Vorahnung bestätigt. Stiles war hier und ganz bestimmt verletzt, es konnte gar nicht anders sein.

Schlitternd fuhr der Camaro über den Waldweg zum alten Hale-Haus und bereits aus einiger Entfernung konnte Derek sehen, dass das Haus wirklich eingestürzt war. Kalte unbändige Angst jagte durch seinen Körper und schaltete seinen Verstand aus. Nein, dass durfte nicht sein!

Er überließ sich ganz seinen Instinkten und sein Wolf leitete ihn. Wie ein besessener sprang er aus seinem Wagen, als er am Haus ankam und jagte auf das eingestürzte Haus zu. Es waren nur noch Trümmer davon übrig und nirgends konnte er Stiles sehen, aber er sah seinen Jeep. Nur wenige Meter hinter dem Trümmerhaufen stand er und war mit einer dicken Schneeschicht bedeckt. Angst, Trauer und Verzweiflung kämpften in Derek um die Oberhand und ein animalisches Brüllen verließ seine Kehle.

Schwer atmend rief er immer wieder "Stiles! Stiles!" und durchsuchte die Überreste seines Elternhauses. Er konnte nichts sehen, ihn nicht finden, aber er wusste, dass Stiles hier sein musste und sein Wolf leitete ihn. Brett für Brett arbeitete er sich vor, immer in der Angst, Stiles unter sich zu haben, wenn er einen Schritt machte.

Seine Hände waren schwarz und blutig. Er war verschwitzt und keuchte, aber er bemerkte es nicht. Er grub sich weiter durch die Trümmer. Er konnte ganz genau spüren, dass Stiles hier war, aber er konnte ihn nicht riechen oder hören und es peitschte seine Verzweiflung noch weiter an.

Irgendwann, es könnten Stunden, aber auch nur Minuten gewesen sein, Derek wusste es nicht, kam er im ehemaligen Wohnzimmer an. Hier lagen noch viel mehr Trümmer, denn hier waren das erste Obergeschoss und die Reste des Daches runtergekommen. Als er das sah, schien es ihm fast aussichtslos Stiles zu finden, doch er würde nicht aufgeben, niemals!

Weiter und weiter grub er sich durch morsche Bretter, alte Holzdielen, zerbrochene Fenster und kaputte Dachschindeln, bis er etwas sah. Ein Stück roten Stoff. Konnte das Stiles sein? Hatte er schon wieder diesen roten Hoodie an? Erleichterung, Freude, aber auch Ungewissheit und Angst breiteten sich in Derek aus. Er betete, dass es Stiles war und dass es ihm gut ginge, denn er wüsste nicht, was er sonst tun würde.

Wie Besessen riss er Trümmerteile hoch und schleuderte sie von sich, ohne auf sich selbst zu achten. Sein einziger Gedanke galt dem roten Stück Stoff und seiner Hoffnung, dass es Stiles sein könnte. Ungeduld und Angst trieben ihn an und immer schneller schleuderte er die Bruchstücke seines ehemaligen Heims von sich und legte frei, was sich darunter verbarg und dann sah er es. Ganz klar konnte er erkennen, dass es sich um einen Arm handelte, der in einem roten Pullover steckte. Blind vor Sorge warf er sich mit den Knien in den Schutt und grub weiter mit seinen bloßen Händen.

Angst erfüllte ihn, dass er zu spät gekommen war, als er den letzten Holzbalken wegräumte und Stiles eindeutig erkannte. Er lag friedlich auf dem Bauch vor ihm, bedeckt mit Dreck, Asche und Schnee und sah aus als wenn er schlafen würde. Dereks Augen wurden feucht. War er zu spät gekommen? Hektisch suchte er mit seinem Blick den Körper seines Gefährten nach Verletzungen ab, konnte aber auf den ersten Blick nichts erkennen. Aber warum wachte Stiles dann nicht auf?

Schnell räumte er noch ein wenig mehr Platz frei um Stiles vorsichtig auf den Rücken zu drehen und sofort viel sein Blick auf sein Gesicht. Seine Gesichtshälfte war blutüberströmt und eine dicke Wunde ragte an seiner Schläfe hervor. Außerdem war sein Hoodie blutverschmiert und zerrissen, er hatte sicherlich noch mehr Verletzungen. Warum hatte er das Blut nicht gerochen und warum trug Stiles keine Jacke, er war eiskalt? ging es Derek durch den Kopf.

Doch seine Fragen mussten warten. Benommen schüttelte er Stiles leicht und sprach ihn an, aber egal wie häufig er das tat, Stiles reagierte nicht. Erneute überfiel ihn unbändige Angst und panisch versuchte er einen Pulsschlag zu finden. Erst als er sich Zwang Durchzuatmen und ein wenig zur Ruhe kam, vernahm er einen leisen, aber stetigen Herzschlag von Stiles und eine unfassbare Erleichterung ergriff ihn. Stiles lebte noch!

Aber Derek wurde ihn diesem Moment klar, dass Eile geboten war, wenn es so bleiben sollte. Also nahm er Stiles so behutsam wie er konnte auf die Arme, trug ihn über die Überreste des Hale-Hauses und setzte ihn in den Camaro. Zügig rannte Derek auf die Fahrerseite, stieg ein und fuhr los. Während der Fahrt hatte er Stiles Herzschlag immer im Blick um mitzubekommen, falls sich irgendetwas ändern sollte.

Gleichzeitig rief er bei Noah an und teilte ihm mit, dass er seinen Sohn gefunden hatte. Aber auch, dass er verletzt war und Derek noch nichts zu seinem Zustand sagen konnte. Derek war auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus, als der Sheriff ihn darauf hinwies, dass er vielleicht besser zu Deaton fahren sollte, da Stiles durch ihren Bund nun auch nicht mehr ganz menschlich wäre. Derek haderte mit sich. Deaton war gut, aber er war ein Tierarzt und Druide. Bestens ausgebildet für Tiere und Monster, aber Stiles war ein Mensch. Doch Noah beharrte auf seinem Wunsch und Derek gab nach und lenkte den Camaro zur Tierklinik. Vielleicht hatte der Sheriff recht, vielleicht war Stiles gar nicht mehr so menschlich, wie er dachte.

Als er dort ankam, stand Deaton schon vor der Tür und erwartete ihn. In Windeseile brachte Derek Stiles nach hinten in den Behandlungsraum und Deaton befreite ihn von seiner Kleidung. Was Derek dann sah, ließ seinen Atem stocken und nahm ihm seine Hoffnung. Stiles ganzer Oberkörper war blutig und übersät mit Wunden. Ebenso wie sein Rücken und seine Beine. Seine Haut wirkte eher blau als rosig, wie sonst. Derek stand unter Schock und die Angst Stiles doch noch zu verlieren wurde übermächtig.

Es bedurfte mehrerer Rufe von Deaton, bis Derek aus seiner Starre erwachte und den Druiden wieder wahrnahm. "Derek, beruhige dich! Es ist alles nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht! Stiles heilt bereits wieder. Durch eure Verbindung ist er nun viel widerstandsfähiger und wird es schaffen. Derek, Derek hörst du mich?" Es dauerte eine ganze Zeit, bis Deatons Worte zu ihm durchdrangen und selbst dann nickte er nur.

Seinen Gefährten so verletzt und blutverschmiert vor sich zu sehen und noch nicht einmal mitbekommen zu haben, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen war, konnte er kaum verkraften. Er hatte Stiles nicht beschützt und nun war er schwerverwundet. Eine gewaltige Schuld lastete schwer auf ihm, während er zusah, wie Deaton Stiles verarztete, ihm das Blut abwusch und ihn verband und sein Gefährte nicht ein Mal die Augen aufschlug.

Kurz bevor Deaton fertig war, kam auch der Sheriff in die Praxis gestürmt, aber auch ihm erklärte Deaton, dass es Stiles zwar schwer erwischt hatte, aber er bereits heilte und es überstehen würde. Stiles hatte eine ganze Menge tiefer Schnitte und Prellungen abbekommen und eine dicke Gehirnerschütterung, ebenso wie eine leichte Unterkühlung, war aber ansonsten unverletzt.

Derek stand abseits und sah in das sorgenzerfurchte Gesicht von Noah und das friedlich schlafende von Stiles. Er hatte das Gefühl, nicht das Recht zu haben, Stiles nah zu sein, denn er hatte ihn enttäuscht, er hatte ihn nicht beschützt.

Peter fragte sich ernsthaft, was er falsch gemacht hatte, dass er erst zur Welpennanny degradiert wurde und sich dann auch noch dieses ganze sentimentale Geflenne wieder antun durfte.

Als Derek ihn anrief und von ihm wissen wollte, wo Stiles war, wusste Peter schon, dass sich der Kleine wieder in Schwierigkeiten manövriert hatte. Irgendwie hatte er ja schon so ein komisches Gefühl gehabt, als Stiles bei ihm gewesen war, aber er hatte es ignoriert, immerhin war er ja nicht sein Gefährte. Allerdings war er natürlich so gnädig seinem Neffen zu helfen. Als zukünftiger Alpha sollte er sein Rudel wenigstens zusammen halten. Nicht das er vorhatte sich groß um alle zu kümmern, aber tot brachten sie ihm ja auch nichts.

Und dann hatte Derek doch wirklich die Frechheit besessen ihm die nervigen Flohschleudern aufzubürden, von denen im Stiles erzählt hatte. Wo kamen wir denn da hin, wenn Peter jetzt auch noch Welpenmami spielen würde. So viel er auch bereit war für den Status des Alpha zu opfern, aber das ging zu weit! Also rief er direkt Isaac an und bestellte ihn ins Loft. Sollte er sich doch um die Scheißer kümmern, selbst noch als Welpe sollte ihm das ja nicht schwer fallen. Allerdings ließ Peter es sich nicht nehmen sich das ganz anzusehen. Vielleicht ergab sich ja dabei eine Möglichkeit, wie er ein weiteres Stück von Isaacs Schale knacken konnte.

So traf Peter nur kurz nach Isaac im Loft ein und fand ihn auf dem Boden spielend umringt von vier Wolfswelpen. Er setzte sich hinter ihn auf die Couch und blieb so in Isaacs Nähe, bereit jede Gelegenheit zu nutzen. Eine ganze Zeitlang sah er sich das chaotische Treiben an und konnte irgendwann nicht umhin sich einzugestehen, dass Isaac mit den Fellmonstern ein wirklich süßes Bild abgab. Peter tat zwar sein Bestes, die Welpen immer wieder mit bösen Blicken zu erdolchen und gelegentlich auch anzuknurren, wenn sie an seinen Hosenbeinen spielten, aber die Wirkung die es haben sollte verpuffte komplett. Peter wusste nicht ob es an seiner dominanten Art oder vielleicht an der Reife lag, die er ausstrahlte, aber er konnte machen was er wollte, die Flohschleudern liebten ihn.

Immer wieder versuchten sie ihn zum Spielen zu animieren oder sich an ihn zu kuscheln. Es nervte Peter wahnsinnig, denn er konnte sie noch so oft von sich stoßen, sie kamen immer wieder. Am liebsten hätte er sie im Bad eingesperrt um endlich seine Ruhe zu haben, aber Isaacs Blick hielt in davon ab. So unverständlich es für Peter auch war, aber die Zuneigung, die die Welpen ihm entgegenbrachten, hatte wohl eine erneute Kerbe in Isaac Mauer geschlagen und so duldete er die Kleinen notgedrungen.

Stunden nachdem Peter eigentlich schon wieder in seinem Appartement sein wollte, wurde es dann laut im Treppenhaus und ein völlig fertiger Derek und ein sehr besorgter Sheriff, kamen mit einem verwundeten Stiles zurück. Schnell analysierte Peter die Gerüche und Stiles Herzschlag und wusste, der Junge hatte zwar einiges abbekommen, würde es aber überleben. Weshalb er bei dem ganzen Trara, der um ihn gemacht wurde, nur die Augen verdrehen konnte.

Es war fürchterlich! Derek gab sich mal wieder die Schuld an allem, der Sheriff, war überfordert wie immer, weil sein Sohn sich ständig in Gefahr brachte, Isaac zerfloss fast vor Mitgefühl, die Welpen winselten die ganze Zeit nach ihrer Mami und dann tauchte auch noch der Rest des Rudels auf und bezeugte sein Mitgefühl. Grausam, so eine Folter hatte er wirklich nicht verdient! Mehrfach überlegte er abzuhauen um sich diesen Mist nicht mehr antun zu müssen, aber wenn er dieses Rudel haben wollte, musste er wohl ebenfalls mitspielen und den besorgten Onkel spielen.

Es dauerte noch bis zum nächsten Tag, bis Stiles wieder seine Augen aufschlug und erst dann beruhigte sich auch Derek wieder. Schlimm genug, dass er vor lauter Sorge nichts mehr auf die Kette bekam. Noch so eine Sache von gebundenen Wölfen. Wenn sie einmal in der Spirale aus Sorgen und Verzweiflung gefangen waren und keine akute Gefahr drohte, waren sie zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Sie nahmen ihre erweiterte Umwelt nicht mehr war und waren dann nicht besser als Menschen. Das hatte man dann davon, dass man sich auf Gefühle einließ. Und wer war der Leidtragende? Peter natürlich!

In seinem Zustand schaffte es Derek natürlich nicht sich um die Welpen und Stiles zu kümmern und so musste er auch noch die Nacht im Loft verbringen. Das einzig Gute daran war gewesen, dass er sich zu Isaac hatte kuscheln können, unter dem Vorwand, dass die Flohschleudern dann besser schliefen, auch wenn er sie dafür ertragen musste.

Zumindest musste Peter das alles nicht sehr lange ertragen, denn bereits nach zwei Tagen, in denen alle ihn betüddelten und er mit einer Menge Welpen im Bett schmuste, war Stiles wieder wie neu. Durch den Bund und die Anwesenheit des Rudels war er schnell wieder vollständig geheilt und Peter durfte endlich wieder zu seinem eigenen Leben zurückkehren. Allerdings musste er Stiles insgeheim Respekt zollen. Peter hatte natürlich mit seiner Vermutung richtig gelegen und Stiles war auf der Suche nach Fotos ins Hale-Haus gegangen und der nervtötende Kerl hatte wirklich welche gefunden. Stolz präsentierte er, noch umsorgt im Bett liegend, seine beiden Schätze und löste eine erneute Welle der sentimentalen Liebesbekundungen aus.

Auch Peter hatte sich die Fotos angesehen und hatte sich selbst darauf wieder gefunden. Auf dem einen war seine Schwester Talia zu sehen, als sie in der Küche stand und etwas zubereitete, während ihr die kleine Cora etwas vom Tisch stibitzte und auf dem Anderen, war er selbst mit Derek, Lara und Cora, während sie im Garten grinsend in die Kamera strahlten. Die Fotos waren zwar an gekokelt und vergilbt, aber sie konnten noch wieder aufbereitet werden.

Unverhofft, trafen die Bilder auch in Peter auf Resonanz und ein längst begraben geglaubtes Gefühl von Sehnsucht ergriff ihn, dass er aber so schnell er konnte wieder abschüttelte. Doch, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, es war nicht ganz unbemerkt geblieben. Denn Isaac und Stiles sahen ihn danach für seinen Geschmack viel zu lange an.

Das konnte er natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und verabschiedete sich mit einem Versprechen und einem anzüglichen Grinsen an Stiles, dass er noch etwas für ihn hatte, das er ihm morgen zukommen lassen würde. Es war zwar als reine Ablenkung gedacht, aber die Idee, die ihm vorschwebte, gefiel ihm und er würde es wahr machen.

Überrascht nahm Peter zur Kenntnis, dass auch Isaac sich gleichzeitig verabschiedete und ihm nach draußen folgte. Da kam ihm doch direkt noch eine Idee. Vielleicht sollte er sich die kleinen Flohschleudern die Tage mal ausleihen und Isaac zu sich einladen. Bei einem ausgiebigen Kuschelnachmittag auf dem Teppich, ergäbe sich ja vielleicht die Möglichkeit nicht nur die Welpen, sondern auch mal Isaac auf dem Schoß zu haben. Was eine gute Chance für ihn wäre, zu schauen, wie Isaac auf Trockenvögeln reagierte und ob er damit bei ihm etwas weiter kam.

Stiles war in Hochstimmung! Er hatte trotz seines nicht ganz leichten Unfalls Derek glücklich machen können mit den Fotos, ihm ging es schon wieder super, Dank seines nicht mehr ganz menschlichen Wesens, die Welpen hatte er bei Peter abgegeben, der sich erstaunlicherweise sogar richtig darüber gefreut hatte, er hatte Derek den Mist ausgeredet, dass er Schuld an allem war und endlich war Silvester! Es war also alles vorbereitet, für einen sehr romantisch heißen Abend zu zweit.

Stiles grinste. Er hatte sich schon genau überlegt was er heute gerne mit Derek tun würde. Er hatte den ganzen Tag kleine Snacks vorbereitet, von denen sie immer wieder mal naschen konnten und ansonsten wollte er den Abend nackt, in völliger Ekstase verbringen. Seit Tagen hatte er nicht mehr mit Derek geschlafen, weil entweder die Welpen ihnen im Weg standen oder Stiles Verletzungen und er war sich vollkommen bewusst, dass er ein hormongesteuerter junger Mann war und es heute unbedingt wieder brauchte. Außerdem waren Dereks ganze Markierungen weg und das gefiel ihm nicht. Wenn er es benennen müsste, würde er sagen, dass er sich nackt und schutzlos ohne sie fühlte und das wollte er ändern.

Gerade ging er noch einmal durch, ob er auch alles erledigt hatte, als es an der Tür zum Loft klopfte. Verwundert sah Stiles auf. Wer klopfte denn? Es kamen doch sonst auch immer alle einfach rein! Neugierig machte er sich auf den Weg und zog die Tür auf, als er vor sich einen jungen Mann in seinem Alter erblickte mit einem Namensschild, auf dem Charlie stand. Er hatte ein Paket in der Hand und lächelte Stiles verschmitzt an. "Hey, ich hab hier eine Lieferung für Stiles Stilinski von Peter Hale." sagte der Andere. Stiles zog die Augenbrauen hoch, dass konnte ja nichts Gutes bedeuten. "Ich bin Stiles." antwortete er. "Wo soll ich unterschreiben?" "Hier!" deutete der Bote auf sein Pad, dass er aus seiner Tasche zog. Flink unterschrieb Stiles und nahm ihm das Paket ab. "Ach und ich soll noch dabei sagen. `Viel Spaß heute Nacht und lasst keine Ecke aus!´" gab er seine aufgetragene Botschaft weiter. "Weißt du was das heißt?" fragte der Bote interessiert.

Oh und wie Stiles wusste was das hieß und es ließ ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht steigen. Dieser verdammte Peter! Verlegen winkte Stiles ab. "Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber Peter spricht gerne mal in kryptischen Sätzen." wiegelte er schnell ab und verabschiedete sich. Skeptisch sah der junge Mann ihn an, beließ es aber dabei und drehte sich zum gehen, als er prompt in Derek stolperte. Mit Dereks breiter Brust vor dem Gesicht, entschuldigte er sich peinlich berührt und ging schnell die Treppen runter. Bei dem Gesichtsausdruck konnte man ja nur flüchten!

"Was wollte der?" fragte Derek sogleich. "Er hat ein Paket von Peter gebracht." erklärte Stiles und machte Derek auf das Paket in seiner Hand aufmerksam. Ein genervtes Brummen war alles was Derek noch darauf erwiderte. Es konnte nichts Gutes sein, wenn es von Peter kam. Aber Stiles wollte dennoch wissen, was Peter ihnen geschickt hatte und machte sich mit dem Paket auf der Couch breit.

Ungläubig musste er lachen, als er den Inhalt des Pakets in Augenschein nahm und lockte so auch Derek an. Peter hatte ihnen eine gut ausgesuchte Auswahl an Sexspielzeug geschickt. Stiles konnte Analplugs sehen, Gleitgel, Massageöl und bei genauerer Betrachtung sah er auch zwei Analvibratoren und etwas, dass er nicht benennen konnte, aber das aussah wie ein dicker Aal und das man definitiv zu zweit benutzte.

Seine Ohren färbten sich knallrot, bei der Vorstellung diese Dinge zu benutzen und neugierig sah er zu Derek hoch. Er wollte zu gerne wissen, was er von ihrem `Geschenk´ hielt. Doch Derek war einfach nur sprachlos. Mit großen Augen und ungläubigen Blick starrte er in das Paket. Es dauerte ganze zwei Minuten bis er sich wieder bewegte und extrem verstimmt das Gesicht verzog. "Den Scheiß kann er direkt wieder haben!" knurrte er und wendete sich ab.

Derek war also überhaupt nicht begeistert von den Spielsachen, aber Stiles war sich nicht sicher, ob er Dereks Meinung war. Vielleicht würde er die Sachen noch nicht sofort zurückgeben, denn das ein oder andere hatte bereits sein Interesse geweckt. Zügig stellte er dennoch die Kiste erstmal an die Seite und läutete den gemütlichen Teil des Abends ein.

Eine Stunde später hatten sie gegessen und Stiles hatte gerade ihre Teller in die Küche geräumt. Beim Essen hatte er sich alle Mühe geben so verführerisch wie möglich seine Snacks zu verspeisen und Derek dabei tief in die Augen gesehen. Stiles wollte keine Sekunde des Abends vergeuden. Er war heiß und das schon seit Stunden. Ein Augenaufschlag hier, ein laszives über die Lippen lecken da und er hatte gemerkt, wie es seinen Gefährten nicht kalt ließ.

Ganz bewusst, rollte er beim Gehen ein klein wenig seine Hüften und war nicht überrascht, als er kurz darauf spürte, wie sich Derek verlangend von hinten an ihn drängte. Er spürte den schon halb erigierten Schwanz seines Gefährten an seinem Hintern und konnte ein kleines Aufstöhnen nicht verhindern. Genau darauf hatte er sich gefreut.

Ohne Zeit zu verschwenden, wanderten Dereks Hände zu Stiles Vorderseite und seine Lippen senkten sich in seinen Nacken. Kleine Küsse und zarte Bisse verteilte er dort, während eine Hand über Stiles Bauch nach oben zur Brust strich und die andere bereits ihren Weg zu Stiles Mitte suchte. Oh ja, genau so wollte er es haben, dachte Stiles, schnell und intensiv. Alles andere konnten sie später noch nachholen. Jetzt war sein Druck einfach viel zu groß und sein Körper schrie nach Erleichterung.

Verlangend saugte sich Derek an seinem Nacken fest und rieb wie zufällig über Stiles eingeschlossenen Schwanz. Heiß lief es Stiles den Rücken runter und zog sich in seiner Mitte zusammen. Das war gut, aber er braucht mehr, viel mehr! Aufreizend rieb er seinen Arsch an Dereks Schwanz und wurde mit einem Knurren belohnt. Fest presste Derek ihn an sich. Seine Hand strich über Stiles Brust, suchte seine Brustwarze und fing an sie durch den Stoff zu zwirbeln. Überrascht keuchte Stiles auf. Ein Kribbeln breitet sich in ihm aus und ließ die Anspannung, die sich schon den ganzen Tag aufbaute weiter steigen.

Fester rieb er sich an Derek, doch dieser begnügte sich mit seiner Arbeit an Stiles Nacken und Brustwarze und strich nur langsam mit seiner anderen Hand Stiles Hüfte entlang. Frustriert stöhnte Stiles auf. "Mehr, ich brauche mehr, Derek!" flehte Stiles ungeduldig. Sein Schwanz war inzwischen vollständig hart und er wollte einfach nur gefickt werden.

Doch Derek erhörte ihn nicht und machte weiter in seinem Tun. Er wechselte nur von der einen zur anderen Brustwarze und fing an Stiles fester zu beißen. Immer wieder entkamen Stiles keuchende Laut, aber es war ihm einfach nicht genug. Er brauchte jetzt etwas anderes. "Scheiße, Derek, fick mich endlich!" rief er aus, versuchte verzweifelt mehr Reibung aufzubauen und ließ seine Hand bereits zu seinem Schwanz wandern, um sich selbst etwas zu helfen. Dabei strich er ganz leicht über Dereks Hand, was diesen sofort aufmerken ließ. In Sekundenschnelle löste er sich von Stiles, drehte ihn um und pinnte ihn mit den Händen an den Schultern an den Pfeiler hinter ihm. Drohend stand er über ihm und knurrte ihn mit glühenden Augen an.

"Wage es ja nicht dich selbst zu berühren! Nur ich bestimme wann dein Schwanz Aufmerksamkeit verdient!" raunte er Stiles an und Dereks Worte schickten einen heftigen Stromstoß direkt in Stiles Schwanz und ließen ihn aufstöhnen. Er liebte es, wenn Derek gelegentlich den Dominanten raushängen ließ, es turnte ihn richtig an.

Ergeben hob Stiles die Hände an den Seiten und machte Derek damit klar, dass er seiner Anweisung folgen würde. Zufrieden schnaubte Derek und nahm seine Hände von Stiles Schultern. Eine vergrub er in Stiles Haaren und zog ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich, dass ihm Hören und Sehen verging und die andere platzierte er auf Stiles Arsch und zog ihn fest an sich. Dereks Zunge kämpfte mit seiner und rang sie nieder, lockte sie immer wieder um sie erneut zu besiegen. Stromstöße löste ihr Zungengefecht aus, die alle geradewegs in Stiles Mitte gingen und ihn den Kuss stöhnen ließen.

Fest knetete Dereks Hand seinen Hintern und rieb sich langsam an Stiles. Langsam und quälend brachte er ihre verhüllten Erektionen zusammen und ließ sie immer wieder auf keuchen. Die süße Pein reizte Stiles Nervenbahnen und ließ ihn nach mehr betteln. Die Passivität nicht mehr aushaltend, hob nun auch Stiles seine Hände und vergrub sie in Dereks Haaren. Eine machte sich direkt auf den Weg seinen starken Rücken entlang und glitt sofort unter Dereks Shirt.

Ein Knurren entwich erneut Dereks Kehle, aber diese Mal vor Erregung. Stiles Hände auf seinem Körper turnten ihn noch mehr an und ließen ihn den Kuss noch intensivieren. Hart und verlangend küsste Derek ihn und drängte ihn nun wieder fest an den Pfeiler in seinem Rücken. Stiles fühlte sich wie Wachs in den Händen des Werwolfs.

Derek löste sich von Stiles Lippen und knabberte sich einen Weg sein Kinn und denn Hals entlang, als der Hautkontakt wohl auch ihm zu wenig wurde. Abrupt ließ er von Stiles ab, griff mit seinen Händen unter Stiles Pulli und zog ihm ihn aus. Im gleichen Zuge entledigte auch er sich seines Shirt, bevor er seine Tätigkeit an Stiles Schlüsselbeinen wieder auf nahm.

Genüsslich leckte und biss er sich über Stiles Brust, den Bauch entlang zu seinen Leisten. Kurz über dem Knopf verharrte er und ließ dem Bereich über Stiles Hose besondere Aufmerksamkeit zukommen. Stiles hatte währenddessen seine Hände in Dereks Haaren vergraben und lehnte schwer atmend an dem Pfeiler. Er wollte Derek drängen weiter zu gehen, er hielt es kaum noch aus, aber er wusste, er durfte nicht. Dieses Mal würde Derek den Ton angeben und er liebte es Stiles zu quälen.

Freudig nahm er war, als Derek endlich seinen Knopf öffnete um ein Stück mehr seiner Leisten mit seinen Zähnen zu malträtieren. Die Anspannung in ihm wuchs. Gleich war es so weit, gleich würde Derek ihm Erlösung verschaffen. Doch frustriert musste Stiles feststellen, dass nichts der gleichen geschah, sondern dass sein Gefährte wieder nach oben kam und ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte.

Stiles wusste nicht, ob er enttäuscht sein sollte oder begeistert. Auf der einen Seite, war da immer noch sein harter und inzwischen tropfender Schwanz der schmerzhaft nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie, aber auf der anderen Seite, bekam er diesen unglaublichen Kuss. Es war, als würde Derek all seine Leidenschaft und Erregung in den Kuss legen. Es ließ ihn stöhnen und vernebelte Stiles die Sinne.

Benommen registrierte er, dass Derek den Kuss unterbrach und ihm etwas ins Ohr raunte. "Dreh dich um!" Dereks Stimme war nicht mehr als ein raues Flüstern und ging Stiles durch Mark und Bein. Gehorsam drehte er sich mit dem Gesicht zum Pfeiler, als Derek sich wieder dicht hinter ihn drängte. Stiles konnte wieder seinen harten Schwanz an seinem Arsch fühlen und die Erregung in ihm stieg weiter. Derek hatte begonnen wieder an Stiles Hals zu saugen und er stöhnte halb schmerzhaft, halb erregt auf. Derek markierte ihn erneut und es geilte Stiles weiter auf.

Doch dieses Mal waren Dereks Hände zielstrebiger unterwegs und eine schob sich plötzlich mit Leichtigkeit in Stiles Boxershort und fing an seinen Schwanz zu pumpen. Überwältigt von Dereks Initiative schrie Stiles auf. Genau das war es, was er wollte und er genoss jede von Dereks Bewegungen. Inzwischen hatte er Stiles Erektion befreit und wie gebannt starrte er sie an. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Es war viel zu geil zu sehen, wie Dereks Hand ihn wichste und dabei immer wieder seine Vorhaut über die Eichel schob und zurück. Als Derek dann mit seinem Daumen über Stiles Eichel strich und seine Lusttropfen verteilte, musste er kurz die Augen schließen. Die Intensität der Gefühle war einfach zu stark.

Weiter und weiter pumpte Derek Stiles Schwanz und brachte ihn kontinuierlich zum Keuchen. Stiles merkte, wie sich der Druck immer weiter in ihm aufbaute und er wusste nicht, wie lange er das noch durchhalten würde. Doch bevor er Derek warnen konnte, spürte er auch schon seine andere Hand, die ihm die Hose samt Boxershorts vom Hintern schob und feucht und kühl seine Spalte entlangfuhr. Stiles hatte keine Ahnung, woher Derek gerade das Gleitgel gezaubert hatte, aber es war ihm auch egal. Die Gefühle von Dereks pumpender Hand und einem Finger, der genüsslich Runden um seinen Eingang zog, waren gerade viel wichtiger.

Stiles wusste nicht, wohin er seine Aufmerksamkeit lenken sollte, denn beide Hände bereiteten ihm gerade sündige Freuden. Doch als Derek mit sanftem Druck in ihn eindrang, war Stiles Entscheidung gefallen. Gierig schob er sich dem Finger entgegen, wollte mehr, wollte es schneller, denn er wusste ganz genau, was ihn danach erwartete.

Das Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib nahm immer mehr zu und wurde unerträglich. Dereks Hand an seinem Schwanz hatte inzwischen ihre Tätigkeit verlangsamt und strich nun aufreizend langsam auf und ab, während sich nun zwei Finger in ihm befanden, die ihn tastend weiteten. Begierig wartete Stiles auf den dritten und dieses Mal wurde er nicht lange hingehalten. Ein leichtes Ziehen breitete sich wie immer beim dritten Finger in ihm aus, aber es verging schnell, fiel zu erregt war er.

Ein leichter Schrei entkam Stiles, als Derek das erste Mal seine Prostata streifte und er es als Zeichen nahm, dass Stiles so weit war. Bis aufs Äußerste erregt, wartete Stiles darauf, dass Derek ihm seine Finger entzog und seinen harten Schwanz endlich in ihn schob, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen merkte Stiles, wie Derek ihn fester packte und seine Finger sich in ihm immer schneller bewegten und immer tiefer stießen.

Sterne tanzten vor Stiles Augen, als Derek so immer wieder seine Welt zum explodieren brachte. Schweiß rann ihm nach Sekunden über den ganzen Körper und seine Erektion tropfte nur noch. Derek fickte ihn hart mit seinen Fingern und Stiles konnte nur noch Stöhnen und Schreien. Immer schneller zog sich alles in ihm zusammen und er wusste, dass er gleich kommen würde, aber so wollte er es nicht. Nein, er wollte Dereks Schwanz.

Unter Aufbietung all seiner noch verbleibenden Konzentration suchte er Dereks Aufmerksamkeit. "Nein, Derek, bitte nicht. Nicht so! Bitte, ich will...ich...bitte steck mir deinen Schwanz rein und fick mich richtig. Derek...bitte!" flehte er und versuchte krampfhaft nicht zu kommen.

Abrupt hielten die Finger in ihrer Bewegung inne. "Ganz wie du willst!" spürte er Dereks Stimme mehr als das er sie hörte. Sie war nur noch ein Knurren und Stiles wusste, ohne hinzusehen, dass Dereks Gesicht sich verwandelt hatte. Rückartig wurden die Finger aus ihm gezogen und Stiles nutzte den Moment um aus seiner Hose zu steigen, bis Derek sich hart an ihn presste und Stiles damit an den nackten Pfeiler drängte.

Ohne weitere Vorbereitung setzte Derek seine Spitze an Stiles Eingang an und drang in ihn ein. Ein tiefes Grollen begleitete sein Tun und auch Stiles musste tief Aufstöhnen. Bis zum Anschlag versenkte Derek sich und hob damit Stiles fast ein Stück hoch. Das Gefühl vollkommen ausgefüllt zu sein überrollte Stiles und er wollte kurz Durchatmen um seine Erregung wieder etwas unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch diese Gelegenheit bot Derek ihm nicht. Ohne Abzuwarten zog er sich fast komplett aus Stiles zurück, nur um sich dann wieder tief in ihm zu versenken.

Sofort setzte er einen schnellen Rhythmus an und fickte Stiles hart. Ihm war nichts anderes möglich, als sich am Pfeiler festzuhalten, während Derek sich immer wieder in ihn rammte. Stiles explodierten die Sinne. Derek fickte ihn so gekonnt, dass er immer wieder schreien musste und nicht mehr wusste, ob es Lust oder Schmerz war, den er empfand. Kurz bevor er glaubte, gleich in heftigen Schüben zu kommen, stockte Derek in seiner Bewegung. Er legte eine Hand in Stiles Kniekehle und zog eins seiner Beine hoch.

Sofort setzte Derek seinen schnellen Rhythmus wieder fort und Stiles schrie direkt auf. Durch die neue Position konnte sich Derek noch tiefer in ihm versenken und fickte Stiles ohne Erbarmen. Völlig in seiner Ekstase gefangen, fühlte Stiles nur noch. Fest krallte er sich an den Beton, während Derek in hart und tief rannahm und ihm ging nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Derek fickt mich hart gegen den Pfeiler und ich finde es geil! Kurz schoss Verwunderung über sich selbst durch Stiles, doch sie wurde sofort wieder von der Lust hinweg gespült.

Das Einzige was Stiles in den nächsten Momenten noch wahrnahm waren ihre beiden verschwitzten Körper, wie sie auf den Höhen der Ekstase trieben und ihr Stöhnen, dass das Loft erfüllte. Bis Stiles spürte, dass der Druck nun unerträglich wurde, sich alles ihn ihm zusammen zog und er hart und schubweise kam und gegen den Pfeiler abspritzte. Derek rammte sich noch einige Male in Stiles, bis auch er mit einem animalischen Schrei kam und Stiles auf den Wellen des Orgasmus folgte.

Es dauerte lange, bis beide wieder einigermaßen zu Atem kamen und Stiles war froh, dass Derek ihn weiterhin hielt. Ansonsten wäre er zusammengebrochen, denn seine Beine schienen keine Knochen mehr zu haben. Derek hatte seine Stirn an Stiles Rücken gelehnt und so ungewöhnlich ihre Position auch wahr, Stiles genoss sie. Glücklich trieb er im Nebel der Befriedigung und genoss es Derek nahe zu sein.

Irgendwann lösten sie sich dann von einander. Stiles drehte sich um und wurde immer noch von Dereks starken Armen gehalten. Er sah ihm in sein wieder zurück verwandeltes Gesicht und nahm es in seine Hände. Strahlend sah er ihn an und küsste ihn liebevoll und zärtlich. "Danke, das war absolut geil!" und auch auf Dereks Gesicht erschien ein mehr als nur befriedigtes Lächeln.

Bis zum nächsten Mittag, trieben sie es noch drei Mal. Einmal war es der Küchentisch, nachdem sie sich ein wenig mit Snacks gestärkt hatten, ein anderes Mal der Teppich vor der Couch und zu letzt die Treppe auf ihrem Weg ins Schlafzimmer, das fiel zu weit entfernt war. Danach mussten sie sich leider wieder bekleiden, denn kurz drauf standen Peter und Isaac schon im Loft mit den Welpen, die sie zurückbrachten und auch Scott hatte angekündigt, dass er und Allison in Kürze wieder da wären und gerne die Welpen kennenlernen würden.

Doch Stiles und Derek waren nicht böse, denn nun hatten sie einen guten Teil des Lofts markiert und den Rest würden sie auch noch nachholen.

* * *

Und wie gefiel es euch? Was war eure Lieblingsstelle? Wer wollte wieder Peter umbringen? Hast euch die Lemon-Szene so gefallen oder war sie zu kurz?

Ich hoffe euch hat der Wechsel der Erzählerperspektive nicht gestört! Ich wollte einfach alle nochmal zu Wort kommen lassen. ^^

Ich würde mich über eine Rückmeldung von euch wahnsinnig freuen und verabschiede mich bis zur nächsten Story!

Liebe Grüße

Zira


End file.
